One Stubborn Little
by Fallen-Gabriel
Summary: Killer Bee has been severly wounded and only one kunoichi has the supposed power to save him. But will his brother and his healer be able to put aside their differences and save him?
1. The Beginning

I'm re-uploading this story, editing, and things like that; don't be alarmed or anything. I'm not deleting it. I'm also combining chapters to make less, I wanted the story to end at 20 chapters, I don't know why, I just did, and so I'm going back and fixing that.

One Stubborn Little –

Chapter 1: The Cherry Blossom and Raikage Clash!

_Thud – whump, thud – whump, thud – whump, _Bee felt his heart pounding in his ears, beating a hellish tattoo against his chest. His lungs didn't want to work; they had stopped working a long time ago. Three months – three months, and you think is would all be over. All the war and hatred, but in fact…some things became…worse.

His white hair was stained red with his own blood, crusted around his muscles and along the gashes that had painted his side. Gurgling sounded – like someone choking – he was choking. Bee was choking on his own blood, which gurgled in his mouth, and he couldn't breathe. His lungs were being flooded with the metallic tang and he couldn't smell anything else.

_Bro? Bro where are you…I don't think I'm gunna be holdin' on much longer…bro? Where are you? _Bee tried to focus on something, anything that was remotely close to his field of vision. His vision was so blurry now that everything was blended – colors were no longer defined in one area. Bee could hear nothing but murmurs and whispers of something; something that was far away, that no longer began to make sense. The lines of reality and imagination became blurred.

Bee's sunglasses were gone; there was no longer a shade that was built over anything. He hadn't taken those glasses off unless he was sleeping or…never really. Bee could hear a voice, it wrung in his ears like a siren that echoed around. A yelling that made him wince as he couldn't feel the ivy that was plugged up to his arm. He couldn't feel the wounds being packed with gauze or ice being packed onto the bruises that were black and purple by now.

"WHERE IS MY BRO? WHAT'S GOIN' ON? WHERE IS HE? BRO, BRO CAN YOU HEAR ME? W-" There was a pause here and Bee was thankful for the quick and easy silence. Bee let himself relax but his body tensed once again when the banter of angry shouts started again. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM! WHY THE HELL – WHO DID THIS TO HIM? I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Bee tried desperately to hold on to consciousness, to see again what the hell was going on…but nothing came; only blackness.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Tsunade stood looking at the messenger, "what do you mean the Raikage needs a medical ninjutsuist? You can't just rush into my office and demand I give you one of my medics. You need to elaborate…and now." The shinobi seemed to tense under the circumstance and rock from foot to foot.

"The Raikage's brother, Killer Bee-sama, has been poisoned in battle and sustained heavy wounds. The poison has cut off all connection to the tailed-beast within him, and thus he can't regenerate. We need a medic to help us heal him, our own medics have tried but none of them are quite as talented as you milady. We need your help if we are to cure Bee-sama, your expertise are needed more than anything now."

Tsunade listened as the shinobi told her everything and closed her eyes, resting her chin on her propped up hands. After several long moments she opened them and looked at the young ninja in front of her. "All right I will send a medic, I myself can't afford to leave the village at this time as you know for certain reasons. So I will send the next best thing, my apprentice, Sakura Haruno."

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

The Kage sat at his desk – brooding – to think they needed help from Konoha! It was a disgrace and it made his blood boil that they hadn't yielded a medic in the whole history of his village that could help his brother. Grinding his teeth he sat back in his chair and folded his arms across the wide expanse of his chest.

A had gotten a prosthetic from that kid from the Hidden Sand Village, the one who was the brother of Gaara of the desert. The prosthetic had been attached to his nerve endings…perfectly moveable but it felt a little weird to touch things sometimes. Like skin, when he touched skin it felt a little strange or any substance really. A looked at the clock on the wall and growled, thirty minutes till they arrived. He had specifically ordered Tsunade to come, at a time like this she was the only one in his mind who could save his brother. Standing he walked over to one of the chairs situated in his office.

Many of the things in the room either had finger marks, deep gashes, or craters; but these leather back chairs bore very little marks. He picked up his Kage's hat and slipped it onto his head, the cloth falling over onto his shoulders. A turned and looked at his office one more time and groaned looking back at the door.

He grabbed the door knob and was almost crushing it in his grip – he was going to hate this. He would have to get down on his knees – not really – but A felt like he was having to beg to save the life of his little brother…who was now on the brink of death and had been for the last two days.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Sakura stood at the entrance of the Hidden Cloud Village, he jade eyes scanning unfamiliar terrain as she looked at the shinobi who had led her here, "where is he?"

The ninja nodded to the west, "that hospital over there. The medics have been trying to heal him for the last two days but his condition seems to be worsening." Sakura nodded and wasted no time in closing the distance between the hospital and her previous location. Jumping on buildings and gliding over them she jumped and landed in front of the hospital.

She quickly ran through the doors with the shinobi in toe and she stopped at the main hallway. "Room?" She looked at him expectantly and he nodded to the right of them.

"C 250," and Sakura took off down the hallway and was in the room in less than two minutes. Tying back her hair with nimble fingers she nodded to the doctors. "Show me his vitals." And one of them handed to her a moment later, flipping through the paper she narrowed her eyes, "where is your greenhouse located?"

"Below ground, the plants can't stand the high altitudes very well so we pressurized them and set them below the hospital." Sakura nodded, biting her lip she chewed and mulled over the statistics.

"Do you know if the poison is blood based or does it move in vats throughout the body?"

"Uh well, we are pretty sure it's blood based, it's been very hard to stop his bleeding and we do have blood samples waiting."

"Good, but we need to at least clear his system a little." Sakura looked at the doctors and nodded, "this may be a little crude but we need to get as much of it out as we can!" She moved to the medicine table and began working.

Omoi watched and smiled slightly from a distance; standing outside the door after leading her to the hospital. _This girl...doesn't fool around._

**One Week Later…**

"He needs his bed rest is what he needs!" Said the smaller pink-haired kunoichi as she looked up at the towering stature of the Raikage who was staring down at her with such a pissed off look she could have swore he was going to tear her apart at any minute…If he didn't need her as much as he did.

"I think I know what my own damn brother needs little girl!" He roared at her and he saw her hair flare up in the back, making it come out in spikes. She hated it when he called her that…And that would be why he called her that every opportunity he got.

"I'm the medic here Raikage! I'm the one healing him and I know what's best for him!" Sakura screamed back as she slapped her hand down on the railing at the foot of Killer Bee's hospital bed. The occupant of said bed was looking between his brother and his healer with a very large sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

They'd been like this the past week and every time they went at it had to be in his room – while he was trying to nap no less – and he found himself wishing that he hadn't been wounded in the first place. Bee looked at his brother and held up a hand, "yo bro! Can I just ya know…Stay in bed and do what she says?" The younger sibling of the Raikage asked who suddenly snapped his attention to the one lying in the bed.

"No!" A said and looked back down to the kunoichi who had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot in a rather agitated way. It was his idea that his brother needed to get up and out of the bed – not return to guarding the village exactly – but start exercising and walking around again. But the girl still had him on a liquid diet and would not allow him to leave his bed except to climb into the tub or go to the bathroom.

"Raikage-sama, your brother needs to stay in bed. His legs were damaged in the attack and until they are fully healed he can't walk more than four or five yards!" She yelled and A growled at her, eyes narrowing and his hands gripping his forearms from where they were crossed over his chest.

"He needs to walk around so that he won't turn into a fucking lazy ass!" A said, leaning down at the waist to make eye contact with her, hands on his hips, and eyes narrowed. He could see the young girl losing her patience with each passing second and decided to push it one more time. "Come on bro! It's time to get outa here!" A said, standing up straight and facing his brother, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to signal it was time to leave.

Bee took a deep breath and let it out because what he was about to do was pretty stupid, he was going to tell his brother, "no." There was a long pause when he answered and A stood there dumbstruck, arms crossed over his chest again and his fact squinted up in confusion. He just couldn't process what his brother had said to him and had to repeat what he'd said it seemed before it could ever fully set in.

"No?" His tone was gravelly and harsh, his eye twitching and his muscles tensing. Sakura herself was getting edgy as she didn't want him busting anything in her room or anywhere near her patient. "What do you mean…No?" A growled, "Bee, you ain't taken no fucking holiday in that bed!" A moved to his side and a light stepping sounded the arrival of Sakura right behind him.

Bee moved to the opposite side of the bed that his brother wasn't hovering over and held up the sheets slightly, "Bro…I just…It's…I still ain't feeling well." A was about to say something else but he felt a tapping above his elbow from a small, pale gloved finger.

Sakura moved in between him and his brother and A felt her backside rub ever so slightly against his leg and at this time he chose to notice how small and petite she seemed compared to him. She may not have had much of a chest but he hips were nice and her skin was perfect. Sakura lifted the sheet from Bee's legs to reveal heavy gashes on each of his calves and some were up near his thighs.

"If he does move," she said in a soft tone, "he will be in great pain and his legs will not heal properly. Please don't push this," Sakura said and turned to him. A held her jade eyes with his own for a few short moments, and in those minutes she seemed to convince him. He turned and a scuffing was heard as he made for the door.

"I want him up in a week," he said, looking over his shoulder at her and his hand resting on the door knob.

"Thank you," she said softly and A's eyes closed briefly before he pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway of the hospital…

**The same day: 11:20 P.M.**

A rubbed his eyes of sleep in an attempt to rid himself of some of the fatigue that was currently coming over him. A single candle sat on his desk that gave an amber glow to light some of his office and his entire desk in a powerful shine. Sleep had been out of the question for the last few months since the war and A was finding it more and more difficult to find time for it because of the constant need to be sending his few ninja out on missions, balancing the money of the village, and the chunin exam was coming up!

He rubbed his temples in circles and groaned loudly, his eyes opening to view his office and its assortment of furniture and the paperwork that was sitting on his couch. A stared at it for several long seconds before standing and picking up a large stack of papers and depositing it on his desk. He sighed and picked a paper from the middle of the stack, "damn."

The paper was on a mission that was at least B rank so he decided to send at least three jonin out just to be safe. But that would lower the defenses of the village…He growled low in his throat and stopped when the door opened.

He grunted and looked up through his fingers to see a certain kunoichi enter his office, her jade eyes turning to view him as she closed the door. "Raikage-sama, I've just finished healing your brother as much as I can. I just thought I should inform you…" Sakura stopped when she saw the large stack of papers that sat upon his desk. "Do you need help Raikage-sama?" She asked in a rather concerned tone.

A growled, eyes narrowing, and he stood, "no I don't!" He said it harshly and she flinched slightly at his suddenly angry exterior. "Get out!" A growled, sitting back down, and waving a hand to her as if she were some sort of dog! Sakura's hair spiked up and her eyes narrowed before she turned and jerked the door open, slamming it behind her. He covered his eyes with his palm, the fingers coming open so that he could turn to look out the window and see through his hand.

"Damn girl," he growled again and slammed his hand down onto the arm rest of his chair.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura couldn't believe that self-righteous bastard! She stomped down the hallway, arms stuck to her sides, fists clenching, and eyes a furry of anger. She came there on orders to help his little brother and then he insults her medical expertise just so Bee could go back to guarding the village because he was too lazy to do it himself? Sakura stopped at the base of the building and took a deep breath to calm her nerves before going out into the night.

The village was virtually silent, the smell of dense air and the last vestiges of spices from restaurants and tea shops. Small lights from windows of those yet to sleep were few and Sakura wondered just how late it really was, before tugging on her gloves to secure them to her skin. She kept walking, the soft _tak_ of her shoes against the dried ground the only sound as she made her way down the main road. _Now where was I supposed to be staying_? Sakura thought as she looked around for the apartment building that was complementary to her status as a foreign medic to the village.

Stopping outside a tall building she looked down the road to see it was not far from the kage's building and she grumbled. _Does that mean I have to see that bastard every day I wake up?_ Inner Sakura roared and Sakura simply let out a sigh and walked into the building to see it nice and well kept. The front room was occupied by a single woman who sat at the desk, greeting Sakura with a friendly smile. Her skin was darker than the Raikage's, yet her white hair was flying freely over her shoulders while her irises where a very strange shade…They were an amethyst color with a ring of white around the pupil.

Sakura nodded to her and tried not to appear as if she were examining the girl who was by now sitting up; the girl in question was wearing a simple black v-neck shirt with a white skirt that had black threads stitched in 'x's to hold it together. She also wore a silver chain bracelet around her wrist that was loose so it was slipping down to her mid-arm when she rested her chin on her palm.

"Hi my name is Akina Fuka, what can I do ya for?" She asked in a smooth voice that made Sakura smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno; I've come into town as a medic." Spoke the pink haired kunoichi as she smiled at the Akina. Akina nodded and looked at a lime colored book that lay on the desk in front of her. Her finger ran down the list of names in the book for a moment before stopping.

"Oh yeah, okay. You're in…Room…A25. Here's the key," she looked behind herself to rows and rows of keys and grabbed one near the middle. "It's on the second floor, third room on the right." Akina turned around and handed her a key with the usual jagged edge of any apartment key.

"Okay thanks," Sakura said taking the key and tossing it in the air to catch it.

"See ya," Akina said with a wave to Sakura as she walked up the stairs with her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

Sakura stepped onto the first floor and looked down the long dark narrow hallway with a window at the end of the corridor letting moonlight travel down to the stairway around the corner. Stepping down the hallway she felt something cold run down her spine and turned in a flash to see nothing there, "what the hell." She whispered as she turned back around, her guard up at all times as she made it to the end to be faced with the number: C 54.

Sakura tilted her head at the sight before narrowing her eyes, lifting her hands to make a hand sign, "kai! Release!" But nothing happened and the letter and numbers remained on the door with no disruption. She turned to see the stairwell that was lit by windows on either floor to light the way for those going up the levels of the building this late at night. Moonlight filtered through and Sakura used its glow to make the steps up to the second floor, turning to her right when she got to the landing.

_Third door on the right_, she thought silently before moving along the corridor, her jade eyes twinkling in the light and her pupils grew as they adjusted to the darkness that curled around her like a cloak. Touching the coolness of a door handle she brought out her key and pressed it into the key hole with ease. A whisper filtered through the air and Sakura turned around swiftly to see…Nothing. "Who's there?" Sakura said looking around with wide eyes that strained against the darkness. She could sense nothing so she went back to trying to unlock her door which opened after she turned the key in the lock.

Sakura walked into her apartment and shut the door with a quiet _tick_ as the lock clicked back into place. Turning, she flipped on the light to reveal her room to her eyes which quickly dilated so that she could see everything. A double bed sat on the wall; two lamps sat on either side of the bed perched on top of small tables. A window was on the opposite wall with a wardrobe in the back right corner. To her left was the bathroom with only a shower and not a bath; while the desk sat across from the bed. It was a fair sized room, enough space to move around without getting totally suffocated.

Sakura sat her duffle bag down on the desk and opened it with an exasperated cry, "damnit!" She smacked her forehead with her hand to see that her clothes were muddy and wet from the storm she'd got caught in a day ago. "You have got to be kidding me," she hissed and looked around for something that wasn't totally wet but found nothing. "Looks like I've got to make time to go to the cleaners tomorrow too," she said and took off her gloves and boots. The clothes she was currently wearing weren't all that bad but she would have liked to have taken a bath but putting on the same clothes afterwards would be worthless.

Sakura through herself onto her bed and closed her eyes, her hair splayed over the pillows, she turned over on her side. She was asleep in a few short moments…

**The Next Day…**

Sakura looked at Bee's legs, her green glowing hands running over the longest gash and began sealing it shut. Bee hissed and flinched when she ran her hands over a particularly nasty cut that made his leg twitch. "Almost there," she whispered and just as soon as she said this the door slammed open and Bee cried out in pain when she accidently pressed her fingers **into** the cut.

Seconds later – more like one – she found herself against the wall with her arms pinned above her head. "Raikage-sama!" Sakura yelled in shock as A grabbed her hands and pressed her into the wall.

"What the hell are you doing to my bro!" He roared, his eyes narrowing, and his teeth clenched to reveal his sharp canines. Their bodies were pushed together, her small thighs around his broad thigh as he pinned her to the wall, and her chest pressed partially against his own. A didn't have time to react when a powerful knee came and made contact with his crotch. He brought his prosthetic down to grab his crotch in pain, his grip loosening enough to wear she could slip her wrists from his grip.

"Bro, bro, she was healing me and you just startled her! That was it!" Bee yelled, trying to get the attention of the Raikage and Sakura. The two were panting and looking at each other between something of anger and surprise. A's body burned and the bags under his eyes resulting from stress and fatigue.

"Just get him out of that bed!" The Raikage said, turning and leaving Sakura panting with a look of anger on her face. But he couldn't deny it, the parts of her body that had touched him caused his skin to prickle and it made him burn. His anxiety rose and he wanted something, needed to excess this rage and the burning that coursed through his course veins.

A heard the flurry of his robe as he walked back to his office and found himself soon back in his room. In his private room, not his office…The Raikage took deep breaths and lie on his bed. He hadn't taken off his robe or his pants or anything but his hat lay on a chair a few feet away. His right hand lay on his chest while the prosthetic was over his forehead. A's eyes narrowed and slowly they fell shut, a soft breathing filling the room in seconds as he fell into a deep sleep.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura sighed and went back to mending Bee's leg, her wrists aching slightly from the attack of the Raikage upon her. She was still trying to recover her breath really. "Without meaning to sound rude," Sakura said as she finished with the large gash, "your brother is an asshole." She withdrew her hands and looked at Bee who by now had a very large sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Well…you could say that," Bee said, giving a nervous laugh. "But he's not so bad once you get to know him," Bee said, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura sighed and moved to re-bandage his leg, while Bee watched her, and his head tilted. Sakura took notice of this and turned to look at him but he turned away to look out the window across the way. Taken aback slightly she shook her head and then went back to bandaging, while Bee watched the coming sunset.

"Bee," Sakura said which made the jinchuuriki which made him turn back to her with a "huh?" Sakura smiled in a sweet manner, finishing with the bandaging, "what color are your eyes?" Bee looked rather shocked, a small blush settling on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sweat drop rolling down his head.

"Well…uh…They're the color of A's eyes." Sakura stopped and remembered the fierce eyes of the Raikage, and grimaced at the thought that was spawned by the single image of those raging eyes. She chose to banish the image and then tried to fit that color – not the emotion – to the image of the man now in front of him…She couldn't do it.

Sakura sighed and then moved to Bee's side, moving her fingers up to remove the glasses. "Hey! – Wait, stop!" Bee tried to grab her wrists but the little medic was fast! – And she had his glasses off his face a second later. Letting out a small giggle she looked into the eyes of the jinchuuriki who was blushing furiously now.

"Bee…You have very nice eyes," Sakura said and put them back on with the same smile and brushed a stray lock of white hair away from his face.

Bee grumbled, "Uh…well, thanks…" The jinchuuriki said as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture. Sakura let out another giggle at his embarrassment and looked at him with her jade eyes which made him pause.

"We haven't had a chance to talk since I got here…So…What do you want to talk about?" She asked and Bee looked at her in slight shock.

"Well…What do you want to talk about?" Sakura full on laughed and proceeded into hysterics when he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you laughing at!" He yelled and stared in bewilderment.

"You looked so much like your brother just then!" Sakura said – now in tears – and laughed with the younger brother of the Raikage who was now laughing himself…

**5 Days Later…**

A stared at the wall on the opposite side of his office while his elbows rested on his desk, fingers knitted together, and his chin resting on his hands. He barely registered when anyone came in and most of the time they just left when they saw him so deep in thought…And he liked it that way. It was simple when people feared him to the point where they would leave a room if he ever appeared to even slightly be indifferent.

Right now he was dwelling on if he should or shouldn't 'apologize' to the pink haired girl for his indiscretion earlier. Any other shinobi would probably have reported to their home nation and a war could have been started. Perhaps it was because of the current status of the nations or perhaps it was because she had seen the bags under his eyes and understood…She was a medic after all…

A hadn't visited the hospital in the last few days except just to see how long it would take Bee to get out of there. And furthermore, because of the kunoichi who would almost come to blows with him over the smallest things. Thinking of her brought him to a certain problem he had…Cherry Blossoms. Whenever he walked around town or someplace even remotely close to the district of the hospital he could sometimes smell it lingering on the air.

It filled the nose and other times he could catch bits of pink in the crowd of people from his village. That oh so obscene color that infested his thoughts, the smell that never seemed to want to leave his nose, and those eyes! Those jade orbs were the worst part of being near her because seeing them made him pause. Contrasting to her colorful pink hair those eyes made him stop, just stop, wherever he was.

And now – just thinking about her – made him stop and stare at the wall. The scent was here too! And she'd only been in his office once! No…The scent wasn't here…It was coming here! A snapped out of his haze and looked rather confused when the door opened gently and the kunoichi in question stepped inside, her hair pulled back in a bun and her eyes scanning a clipboard she held in her small hands.

A stood up straight, arms folding over his chest, and eyes narrowing slightly as she stopped in front of his desk without ever looking up from the board she held in her dainty hands. "Raikage-sama your brother has progressed in his healing well and is finally able to walk. Although he needs to take it easy just so he doesn't end up doing something drastic and becoming weaker." She looked up after flipping a page over and A's eyes narrowed a little lower.

He chose to note that she was wearing a nurses' outfit so that she could blend in at the hospital and be recognized as the medic from Konoha. Also it seemed that her own clothes had become dirty on the way here while she camped out. A chose to ignore how short her skirt was and how a rather nice piece of her creamy white thigh was exposed to his eyes.

Sakura raised a brow at him before shaking her head and putting the board down on his desk. "I just need you to sign him out," and A looked down to see a dotted line and a bunch of small neat scribbles of needed medicines and things for Bee's health. He sat back down and wrote his name, flipping a few more papers and signing.

He chose to note – now of all times – that she didn't lean from foot to foot, fidget, or sigh when he took his time. She just stood there in perfect attention and watched him before he finished and nodded. His hand took up most of the clipboard so he shouldn't have been surprised when her hand ran over the top of his but it still shocked him enough into dropping it for some reason. It clattered and she looked a little taken aback before reaching down to pick it up.

"Are you all right Raikage-sama?" She asked standing, and her eyes slightly worried. He himself was rather taken aback but he closed his eyes and shook his head. A thought it was odd that she would concern herself with his health but he chose to ignore it.

"I'm fine, just go take care of my brother will you?" A asked picking up a stack of papers and sitting it down in front of himself so that he could read over it. For some odd reason she lingered and watched him.

"I thought your assistant did all of the paperwork?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow rising. A's hand paused over the paper with a pen in said hand. His eyes rose to meet her eyes but his head did not move from its tilted down position.

"No she doesn't, did you need something?" The girl rolled her eyes and proceeded to walk away back to the door. The Raikage watched her hips sway and wondered how they would feel rolling against – he shook his head – and stopped that train of thought before it could come to be fulfilled. But that didn't stop him from watching and it was now of all times – the gods' must hate him…Or favor him – that when she opened the door a certain breeze decided to flare up.

The nurses' skirt flew up and A found himself staring at a pair of red, white laced under ware that was more bikini styled than underwear. Needless to say, the Raikage fell back in his chair, crimson gushing from his nose. He brought up his right arm to cut off the bleeding and finally registered the feminine cry from the kunoichi across the room. He chose to lay there on the floor till he heard her running footsteps retreat – which was only about ten seconds – before sitting up and grabbing a cloth from on top of his desk to push under his nose.

A righted himself and sat in his chair, the white cloth still pressed below his nose, and decided to ignore the obvious question of what to do now. It wasn't like she was ever going to step foot into his office ever again…And for some reason he began contemplating whether he should be celebrating or moping about that prospect…And thinking even a second about the former made him nearly smash his head into his desk.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura was down the hallway and out of the building in a few mere seconds. And all the sudden she hated herself, hated the storm that had made her clothes muddy, and hated the fact that the Raikage himself had seen her under ware! Why had she chosen to wear that pair today? What was wrong with her?

She blushed a shade of red and bolted down the road and ignored the looks that people gave her as she passed by. And she was in her hotel in a mere moment in which caused Akina to look up as the pink haired girl stopped in the middle of the lobby. "Are…Are you alright?" The white haired girl asked when she saw Sakura breathing hard with a crimson blush on her face.

"No!" Sakura screeched and Akina stepped back in surprise from her sudden outburst. Sakura was breathing hard and looking down at the floor, her whole body rigid with tension and embarrassment.

"What happened Sakura?" Akina asked as she lifted the board at the end of her desk to allow her to step closer to Sakura, wrapping an arm around her. She looked concerned and Sakura seemed ready to burst into tears when she did so.

"I – I went to see the Raikage and…I…My skirt…" She put her hands down in front of her as if trying to hold the piece of clothing down and Akina examined it more closely.

"Why are you wearing that? – Wait…You mean your skirt…He saw-" Akina didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"Yes! He saw damnit!" Sakura yelled and Akina looked dumbstruck and suddenly understood fully Sakura's blush and humiliation. She took her hands away and stood there scratching the back of her head.

"Well it couldn't have been all that bad, I'm sure he won't tell anyone." She let out a nervous laugh and Sakura took a deep breath, hoping to calm down.

"Yeah right, that grimy bastard." Sakura grumbled much to Akina's surprise.

"What makes you think the Raikage is a grimy bastard?" Akina asked her with a raised brow and a rather comical expression.

"He just is!" Sakura yelled and started walking up the stairs to her room when the front door opened to reveal Killer Bee, the jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud.

"Bee, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, looking surprised at his arrival. He smiled up at her and then nodded to Akina who bowed to him.

"I came here to ask if you'd come with me to the Day of Lightning!" He said cheerfully and Sakura stared at him as if he were crazy for several long moments.

"What?" Her face was laughable and Bee looked taken aback.

"We-Well ya see I just thought," He looked down at the floor to his right and scratched his cheek in a nervous manner, "I just thought I'd ask seeing as you know uh…"

Sensing his apprehension Sakura walked down the stairs and smiled at him, "I didn't say I wouldn't go with you…I was just kinda surprised is all."

Bee suddenly perked up, "you will? Oh yeah, uh well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven!" He waved to her and jogged out the door…

**The Next Day…The Day of Lightning**

The Day of Lightning was a festival that came around once a year to celebrate their long history and getting drunk…Really, that was the only purpose of the entire holiday. A watched the men and shinobi getting drunk in the square and growled. They were all singing and dancing, schmoozing around the corner arm-in-arm. Rolling his eyes he watched the fireworks in the sky and sighed, grabbing his Kage's hat and standing from his desk.

He proceeded downstairs and out into his home, the smell of booze and fresh food drifting to him, and the hint of something else…A paused and sniffed the air once more. He full on stopped when he saw that only a few yards away in a crowd of people was the pink haired kunoichi who was wearing a red kimono with an assortment of midnight blue and white flowers on it. She turned and he felt his breath stop in his lungs at the sight of her pale skin glowing under the moon and her jade eyes lighting on a figure he couldn't see…

A moved through the crowd, pushing some from his way, and when he came into range he saw someone dancing around with the Cherry Blossom…His younger brother…

He was going to **kill** him…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Akina means "A Spring Flower" by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is edited now too!

Chapter 2: Shattered Pieces of a Mirrored Puzzle

A didn't know where it came from…Or why it was there but he had this insane desire to smash his fist into his brother's face. A vein throbbed on the upper right portion of his forehead and his eyes were narrowed, his teeth exposed and grinding together as he watched the Cherry Blossom dance around with Bee. He should have known better than to leave them in that hospital alone together! Wait…What?

His mind did a double take on his last few thoughts and the conclusion was ludicrous and laughable: He was jealous of his brother. It almost didn't compute but what other solution could explain this growing desire to beat his younger brother and dance with her himself? His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from doing something utterly stupid. A turned around on his heel and moved back through the crowd and away from the dancing couple.

The urge to turn around and kill his younger brother nagged at him but he found himself walking down a road with hanging lanterns from lines and the smell of cinnamon with other sweet spices blended the air. The smell of beer and wine also wavered through the air and A gave a sigh of relief to have escaped the scent of that pink flower. Walking down the road he folded his hands behind himself and nodded to the waving or bowing passerby.

A small group of children barreled down the road towards him with small sparkling sticks in their hands, jumping up and down around him he pat several of them on the head with a small smile before they made their way in a looping chain back down the road to dance around other people of the village. Sighing he watched as a powerful firework seared across the sky in dazzling blue and chuckled at the exasperated screams from some of the women who were on the arms of some of the village men.

Pausing in his stride he looked wide eyed ahead to see the Cherry Blossom with his brother who was trying to peg a target on a stand to get a prize for her. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk as Bee purposefully missed the first two but with the last one he pegged the bottom and brought all the bottles down. Little dope thought he was so impressive for doing that…A let out an angry grunt when he saw him hand a large white teddy bear to her. She smiled at him, smiled!

Being even close to such a spectacle made him angry beyond belief and he restrained himself to breath deep and not rush over to kill his baby brother. He turned again on his heel and stormed back down the busy road to find an almost abandoned ramen shop and sat down inside. A ordered something simple, beef ramen, just to have something and go. Sighing he looked around and not a moment later the two of them entered.

He watched in horror as they sat at a table near the front, the teddy bear sitting next to her and her hand wound around his arm. He just sat there and watched as Bee flirted with her non-stop…Well…He couldn't even really hear what the hell they were saying but she sure was giggling loudly. A slumped down so that he wouldn't be noticed, but was that even possible? Considering his size and stature seeing a man of his bulk was easy in a crowd or in a nearly empty ramen shop!

The waitress brought him his order and he began eating at a furious pace, trying to get out of here before either one saw him. Bee stood up suddenly and told her something to which she nodded to and he exited the ramen shop. A stopped and watched her as she flipped her hair and curled her finger around a single lock before unwinding it and re-curling it. He gulped down a large bite and looked around. It was time to end this…

He stood up slowly, dropping his tab, and walked at a rather nonchalant pace over to her. She looked up at him in mild surprise before a small blush came over her face and she averted her eyes from his completely. A slid into the seat across from her and grumbled, playing with his Kage hat for a moment, lifting it up and down on the surface of the table before stopping to look at her.

"Why are you following me?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone, his dark eyes scanning her as she turned back to face him.

"Excuse me?" Her tone was icy, jade eyes piercing, and her body becoming rigid. Sakura's eyes narrowed on him and her face was twisting into something of a snarl. A's own face twitched into something reminiscent of his own snarl but he kept it at bay and simply let his face relax so that he came off expressionless.

"All I've seen as of tonight is you and my bro, and another question: What the hell are you doing? Did he ask you out or something?" A asked, pointing at her, his eyes as narrowed as hers and just as chilling.

"We are not following you, what would the purpose in that be? We are just trying to enjoy the festival." She retorted angrily, her eyes flashing much to his annoyance.

"Go enjoy it somewhere else." He growled, her glare constant, jade eyes turning into sparkling slits.

"No, and furthermore what if your brother did ask me out? What reason should you have to be so angry with me?" A wanted to retort that he wasn't exactly angry with her per-say but he let her think that.

"My bro is an idiot, next thing you know he'll be trying to get you to move in with him. Long distance relationships across nations don't really work," A stated, as he leaned back slightly to cross his arms over his chest.

"This is just a little date to a festival, it's not like we are going to get married or anything!" Sakura hissed; her eyes growing slightly wider at the prospect of anyone even thinking that she would do something like that.

"I don't trust you, you could have been sent in as a spy from Konoha for all I know. So don't get bitchy with me little girl." He grumbled his hands resting on the table as balled fists.

What she did next really startled him. She stood up…And slapped him…Hard. A was in such a state of shock that he also wasn't ready for her to suddenly grab his chin and turn his head to face her.

"You think your oh so tough don't you, you jackass! We don't talk to each other for days, I heal your brother, and yet you continue to treat me like this? You've got to be a bigger asshole than any man I have ever met!" She drew back her hand, walked out of the ramen shop, and into the busy festival streets.

A sat there for a moment till he too bolted up from his seat, tipping it over, and took off after her. She hadn't gotten far and he grabbed her by the elbow, turning her to face him, fully intent on making her pay for what she did. Sakura tugged, trying to pull herself from his grasp but he just brought her into a full body hug. But really he was pinning her to him with all his strength and realizing this, she stopped struggling.

A noticed how small she was, the side of her cheek settled in the middle of his chest while his arms wound down around her waist. With half lidded eyes he watched as she looked up at him with burning jade eyes, "let me go."

She growled it at him and he simply chuckled, pulling her up to where her head could fit under his chin. Sakura pushed her face in there, her pink hair whisking over the bronze colored skin of his collar bone and upper chest.

He sighed with the tingles her white skin brought to his own and pushed his face into the top of her head to whisper to her, "no." Sakura struggled now some but his arms were like iron that enveloped her so she stopped and listened to the tattoo against her ear, his heartbeat. He smelled musky, a woodsy undertone evident as she pressed her cheek gently against the side of his chest.

"Why?" He almost didn't hear her over the rocket that seared across the sky and lit everything around it in neon blue for a few seconds, shadowing her form against his. No one noticed the two pressed so intimately together…Of course than again, most everyone was tied in their own affairs.

A chuckled and grabbed her chin in his right hand – leaving the left to circle her waist – and turn her head to face him. She stared into his eyes, her heart pounding and her skin burning. Sakura's eyes became half-lidded as he lowered his lips to touch hers. They were warm, his breath rolling off to meet her face, causing her cheeks to burn.

His lips may have been warm but they were also rather course…Of course that was all she could tell because a sudden, "Sakura!" From the crowd behind A made the two of them split apart like they were on fire.

Their lips had only briefly touched but it was enough for the Raikage to port away and his younger brother to come out of nowhere. "Hey what happened," Bee asked her, the teddy bear under his arm, "you just disappeared all of a sudden." Sakura shook her head and looked around for any sign of his older brother before taking his arm once more.

"It was nothing," she spoke and led him away with his confused look. Sakura tried to sense out the Raikage for the rest of the night but couldn't feel him anywhere…He'd just…Disappeared.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A sat in his chair back in his office and rested his chin on the linked fingers, supported by the elbows on his desk. Veins in his forehead twitched and his eyes were narrowed. "Damn little brother," he grumbled and stood to survey the area of the village beyond. More fireworks dazzled the horizon and he sighed loudly before turning back to sit in his desk.

A touched his lips and murmured from when her much softer, smoother ones had touched his. He stopped and laid his hands on the desk in front of him, feeling the burning that took his whole chest and abdomen from where she had touched him. With that single layer of clothing he burned, he wanted to peal it away from her and feel that pale perfection grinding against – he stopped there – but it was too late because a bulge was growing in his nether regions.

"Oh, what the fucking hell!" He roared and stood up, seeing the lump in his black pants his eye twitched and he moved to his private bathroom. Taking off his large belt and unwinding the bandages from around his waist he let his pants fall to the ground and looked down at the massive length that was rising against him. "Shit," he cursed again and gripped his rod, tendons in his neck bulging as he began pumping his shaft. A's whole body became rigid at the thought of her grinding, rubbing, and pushing herself against him.

He tried to replace her face with someone else's, his assistant, a pretty jonin…No! All of that just came rushing back to that pink which would lick his neck and kiss the scar on his chest from the Uchiha…Then run her nails down the tough skin of his chest. A hissed loudly and pumped faster, pre leaping out slightly to dribble onto the floor; he could clean it up later. He groaned at the thought of her crying out when he impaled her, ground his hips in the slightest movement against hers, and the soft moans she could make when he licked and left marks on her neck.

Rubbed her clit, pinned her wrists above her head, and let their chests press together so that he could fuck her to oblivion. Watch those jade eyes grow wide as she thrust against his hips, and her heat would clamp just right…A jerked his shaft one more time and as his cum jetted across the floor a single strong growl erupted from his throat, "mine."

It was a dark command that made him pant as he braced himself against the wall from falling. "Mine," he said it again as a warning that no one could hear except him as he thought of jade eyes and pink hair.

When he finally regained himself he cleaned himself up with a towel and water, tying his pants back up and placing his belt back on. He grabbed the same towel and got the goop up off the floor so that he wouldn't have to explain what happened last night to his assistant, Mabui. A sighed and walked back over to his desk where he slumped down into his chair and looked outside to see the last few fireworks making their way across the night sky.

**Day after the Lightning Festival…**

A awoke to the sunlight of mid-afternoon streaming down on his face, the beams shadowing the right side of his face, his legs tangled in the sheets and his arms spread on either side of him. He didn't make a sound when he slept but he did move around some, and if something large – like someone else – lay in the bed with him he was known to curl up around them. That was why he only ever brought women into his bed because it would be awkward as hell if it was a man. Of course than again it would be weird if a man were in his bed to begin with…

His half lidded eyes stared at the blank ceiling, the fan going to brush cool air over his abdomen. He closed his eyes and just breathed for several long moments before taking a long deep breath and opening them once more. A stood and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower and wash his large form.

A's tub was big enough to let ten normal people walk around with no trouble and his bathroom was large, towels big enough to wrap his lower form hung on a tall wrack while the sink could fit his hand unlike normal ones. He scrubbed away the grime from the creases of his muscles and washed his hair, stepping out to wrap a towel around his waist and slick his hair again.

This process took fifteen minutes and he rubbed himself of all the moisture before stepping out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. His clothes lay on the bed and he pulled them on quickly, pausing slightly as he clasped on his bracers.

A stepped out of his apartment and made his way to his office, stopping when he heard a _tak, tak, tak_, coming up from behind him. The sound was slow and whoever it was obviously was taking their sweet time to get up here. His eyes grew slightly wide as a pink haired kunoichi appeared around the curb carrying a clipboard which she didn't look up from once. Narrowing his eyes he let out a low cough which she didn't seem to register till he let out one a little louder.

Sakura looked up and then grimaced slightly at the sight of the Raikage who by now loomed over her from his spot above her on the stairs. "Raikage-sama," she nodded to him with complete indifference but A could sense her attitude from here.

She moved to the other side of the stairs to move around him but he was across the way in less than a second and his arm was struck out to keep her from moving up. "Yes Raikage-sama?" She asked and stopped before his arm, the Kage's eyes narrowing on her before he pulled his arm back.

Moving past her he growled, "Nothing," before opening the door to his office and disappearing inside. He heard her footsteps retreat and sat down at his desk slowly, his dark eyes looking at the wall and contemplating Cherry Blossoms…

**7:50 later that night…**

Sakura had been feeling rather lonely in the Hidden Cloud since Bee had gone back to guarding the village she had seen very little of him as of late. He was nice but he reminded her too much of Naruto in some aspects…

But he was more of a brother than anything else. When she had told him he didn't seem surprised but had simply gone with it and they had remained friends. With Bee healed she just had to finish her report and leave back for home, her home: The Hidden Leaf.

But her thoughts strayed to the Raikage, over his dark eyes and contrasting white hair. He seemed so rough and course around the edges but she felt herself coming undone. Biting her lip she thought of the hulking bronze muscle and sharp featured face. She licked her lips and wondered about last night when their bodies had been so close together.

Sakura panted when she thought of that skin rubbing against her own, so sharply contrasted and powerful muscles crushing her into him with the raw force of desire. Letting out a little moan she thought of how it would feel to have his rough fingers rub against her clit and then play with the bundle of nerves situated in between her –by now – wide spread thighs.

Panting she gasped when she thought of those warm course lips rubbing over her pink nipple which was becoming budded with her arousal. "More," she whispered, feeling her body tense up when powerful fingers rubbed her clit and parted her folds to reveal her opening.

Moaning she cried out in surprise when two fingers scissor her to reveal her to a dark heated gaze. "R-R-Raikage-sama!" She cried out when she felt those fingers begin thrusting in and out of her tight, wet heat.

Her juices soaked the sheets and she murmured when fingers pinched her nipple and worried it to a red color, soon to be replaced with a hot tongue. Saliva dripped down her breast and she moaned, tangling her fingers into his locks when he blew a cool breath over her tender skin. He pinned her wrists above her head and she didn't even have time to brace herself when he thrust so deeply inside of her she thought she would split in half.

Hissing through the pain of taking his girth she ran her nails down the bronze skin of his back, reveling in the growl it tore from his throat, his vibrating chest pressed against hers. Her legs wrapped around his legs and held him to her, Sakura's hands coming up to roughly to grip the locks on his head and pull him down to press their bodies together. And Sakura came…Hard.

Her whole body shimmered in the moon, pale skin bright as she removed her fingers from her opening and breathed deeply. She turned over and curled up in her sleep, eyes closed and hands clenching each other. Trying desperately she stood and went into the shower, cleaning herself she cried. Sakura's tears flowed freely until she restrained herself and got out, drying herself and redressing in something clean…The only clean thing she had so left, the nurses' outfit which she had cleaned a day ago.

"This has to end now," she whispered and walked out of her room and down the hallway. She was fully intent on seeing the Raikage one last time before she would return to the Hidden Leaf village in the morning…This was going to be a very long night.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

The Raikage had been drinking…heavily. His eyes were glazed over and his breath smelled of the red wine he'd been chugging back, a gift from C. The shinobi in question had no stomach for beer but drank only wine because of his weak stomach. So he'd sent in a large crate of grape red wine to A that had been left from the Lightning Day yesterday.

A closed his eyes; he was a quiet drunk with not a single violent tendency…At least like this. His face was relaxed, his right hand on the desk while the left lay in his lap. A's head was turned up to look at the high ceiling while the darkness curled around his feet. There was a long pause when he heard the door open and close, the shuddering ringing through his ears. He turned his head to see the pink hair of Sakura as she moved towards him.

The odd thing was, she was wearing the nurses' outfit and he couldn't stop his eyes from straying over the creamy thighs that made themselves known every time she would make a move to step. The top coming down over her breasts while those jade eyes watched him as she made her way around his desk to lay her left hand on his desk and lean on it. The other hand made home on her hip as she looked down at him with something along the lines of irritation, "we need to talk."

A was all ears as he looked at her, slumped down in his chair slightly and eyes glazed over, "yes?"

Sakura knew he was drunk and somehow she wanted this…Maybe in the morning he wouldn't remember, she almost prayed he wouldn't as she stood there in front of him. His sharp features held only the softness of his skin over the bone. Sakura's eyes raked over the hard muscle of his chest and stomach, the powerful chiseled grooves made her lick her lips. His arms bulged from beneath his robe and she could only assume what his legs looked like, his lips course but warm and soft.

Sakura slowly brought up her legs and straddled his waist with her pale thighs. She heard his breath hitch when she did, laying her hands on his chest she felt his chest rise and fall with his deep breaths. Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his collar bone, running her tongue up the side of his powerful neck and felt the tendons tense under the warm muscle.

When she reached his jaw she kissed along its length and felt his bulky arms wrap around her waist which rested against his lower stomach. Sakura stopped when she reached his chin, her lips grazing their and she reveled in the hitch of his breath that was caused by her tongue darting out to lap at the space between his goatee and bottom lip.

He smelled musky, slightly of booze, but the pure masculine scent enveloped her to the point where she was drowning in his smell. It was almost too much, the feeling of such a strong being that could break her in half if he just jerked his arms made her pause slightly. But if anything it only increased her desire, the thought that he could snap her and bend her to his will. She could resist though, temper herself against his formidable will power to the point where they were both torn between wanting to give in and to continue fighting.

A couldn't believe what she was doing till she was fully in his lap and her small moist pink tongue made its way up his neck. His muscles tensed under the warm feeling and then melted when the cool air of night brushed against them, from the cracks in the large window beside him. He wound his arms around her waist and held her to him as she stopped just below his lips. Every little move she made had him bending to please her, and he wanted to touch her so much that his fingers itched.

Sakura moved to kiss him but moved to the side to kiss his cheek, a growl making his chest vibrate under her small fingers. She closed her eyes and began running her tongue down his cheek and back to the top of his jaw bone, "Raikage-sama?" Sakura whispered against skin as she dug her nails into the tough skin of his upper chest.

A growled when he felt her send her nails into his skin and he nuzzled her neck, his hands starting to run from her waist down to her plump, firm ass. Sakura gasped and pressed herself further against him, her hands moving to his shoulder she brought her lips against his. The Raikage groaned and she gasped in delight when their lips found each other, tasting the other for the first time.

His lips tasted musky, the dark under lying flavor made Sakura moan into his mouth and raise her hands to dig into his hair. He also had a lower hint of berries from the wine and she rubbed her tongue against the crease of his lips only to feel his mouth open and his tongue come to dance with her own. He was demanding, his tongue rubbing the softness of her upper lip before melting against her tongue and knotting together. They rubbed each other's tongues, A's arms coming up to her mid-section once again to press them close together.

Sakura's lips had him seeing stars, her taste was smooth and sweet with something underneath that had him getting drugged off of her. He could feel himself becoming aroused; the hardness must have been becoming apparent to her because her thighs enveloped him. A opened his mouth wider and they began devouring each other, tasting of the other as if they were dying of thirst.

They pulled back for breath, their panting the only sound in the room as the moonlight splayed over their features. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight of his eyes so dark with desire, and lips parted to let out shaky breaths. His hands ran down to grip her ass and shoving the skirt of the nurses' up, squeezing to hear her gasp and cry out: "Raikage-sama!" She ran her hands down from his hair to his shoulders, "please," she whispered as she squeezed the muscle under her palms.

"Please what?" Asked A as he squeezed her ass once more, rubbing the plumpness he found there with warm – although rather rough – fingers. He kept rubbing much to her pleasure; she shifted so that his hands would palm the entire cheek. Sakura lowered her lips to bring him into another kiss that caused his fingers to fumble down over her slit.

Sakura gasped against his lips and groaned, causing the Raikage to grunt. "I want more Raikage-sama," she whispered as she pressed her lips lightly against his. He stood, pulling her close to him, and supporting her by her thighs around his abdomen. "Rai-"he stopped her with a sharp kiss as he teleported with a quick jutsu to his room.

"Call me A," he whispered as he released her over his bed. Sakura grabbed the sheets in her hands and watched as the Raikage pulled his robe off of his shoulders to fall onto the floor. His muscled arms finally came into view and as he removed his bracers. Sakura sat up, her legs dangling over the bed as she touched the prosthetic, her fingers tracing down from his wrist over it. She didn't question it and ran her fingers over the fake appendage.

He took his hand away and hers fell to the bed as he removed the large golden belt around his waist. Taking his time he slowly removed the bandages to allow his pants to fall, and his shoes were already off so he stepped out of his pants and pushed her slowly down on the bed. His black boxers were so tight around his presently hard length that it left little to the imagination. Sakura moved more onto the bed so he could come onto the bed with her, his dark eyes watching every movement of her form.

Inhaling her scent A found himself right over her, his thighs pressed to hers and his weight on either side of her, his elbows digging into the sheets he lay there suspended over her. Here she was waiting and willing in his bed but his alcohol fogged brain didn't allow him to pay attention to the small details.

A stared into her jade eyes which looked into his dark ones with a lusty haze that aroused him even further, and something warm leaked from the tip of his length, staining the front of his spandex boxers. Growling in his throat his chest rumbled against hers and he ground his hips against her much smaller ones. She gasped, her smooth and creamy thighs coming up to encircle his waist.

Grabbing her wrists in a powerful grip he brought them above her head and pinned them there which made her throw her head back and expose that pale throat to his teeth and tongue, warm and coursing against the veins of her throat and the hollow of her collar bone. She moaned and squirmed slightly against his broad chest, her pert breasts rubbing against the muscles of his upper abdomen. His teeth nipped and she let out a heady groan that had him moaning as well.

Usually, when A was with a woman he was quiet. He savored the sounds though and smells whenever he was with them but he was never very vocal when they rubbed themselves against him. But every little move, every little cry, and every time the scent of her breath blasted his features he was reduced to moaning and growling deep in his chest.

It was impossible not to be overwhelmed by the beauty that was now a squirming mass below his broad form. He'd never speak aloud to anyone what her lithe little form could do to his own as he rubbed his tongue along a mark on her pale neck that was turning rather purple from the force of his teeth, soothing the wound he'd left in his wake.

Sakura murmured her pleasure against the top of his head as he swiftly removed the top of her outfit, and she gasped when she felt cool air rush over her uncovered chest. She was drowning, the man was a mountain of muscle and she wanted to run her fingers all over the warm skin of his body. His musky scent and the nauseating aroma of cherry blossoms sickened the air. Pink hair splayed out over the pillow below her, jade eyes slightly wide, and pale skin glowing she must have looked a picture with her skirt crinkled and her top undone.

His lips met hers again and her slim arms wrapped around his neck, the muscles of his back tensing under her finger nails as she dug them into the warm skin there that was starting to sweat under the power of his anxiety and excitement. She could feel his arousal against her thigh as her skirt rode up and the wet spot that was forming there.

Her own under ware was wet against her skin and opening, the cloth causing wonderful friction as her legs wound around his waist and ground her opening against the front of his boxers. One feminine cry and a loud moan punctured the air at this action that had the Raikage reeling at the feeling of her warm and moist core pressed and rubbing against him.

Gasping for breath Sakura wondered how it would feel to actually have him **inside **her. A lowered his mouth to her bra covered breasts and seized one of the tips of her breasts into his mouth while his right hand went down in between her thighs. His fingers traced her opening and he heard her moan and rub herself against his fingers which he quickly withdrew to her frustrated whine which grew into a loud moan when he latched his mouth to her nipple completely and rubbed his tongue over her areola.

She arched and gasped against his touch which made his length twitch and the scent of her arousal made its way to his nostrils causing him to groan. Returning his right hand to her opening he rubbed her cloth covered entrance which was strained with her excitement. Sakura was gasping and crying out as his lips played with and twirled her nipple with his tongue. The Raikage moved her under ware out of the way and shoved his fingers deep inside of her which made her cry out and clasp her thighs around his hand.

Pausing, A removed his mouth from her right bud and moved it over to the left one where he did the same with the other but nipped this one was he rubbed his finger over her moist and hot walls. The tightness had A's eyes rolling into the back of his head and her scent had him slipping, had him trying to hold himself against ripping off his boxers and pounding into her. He was forcing himself to take it slow and he knew this was her first time.

She was so responsive that it was impossible for her not to be a virgin. Blowing his warm breath over her nipple Sakura cried out and her back arched into the breath that brushed over the sensitive skin of her bud.

The pink skin of her nipple strained against the white cloth of her bra and A panted at the sight of the aroused kunoichi below him. All the sudden he found himself on his back as the young pink-haired girl shoved him back against the bed and straddled his waist. His left leg bent at the knee behind her he growled when her hands rubbed over the muscles of his powerful chest.

The skin tensed under her hands when her fingers crawled over the hairless chest of the Raikage who was breathing hard below her. To have such a strong man submissive below her made her even more wet, the liquid dripping down her thigh and onto his abdomen which made his nostrils flare. She leaned down and licked his chest, biting down on a hunk of flesh she heard him gasp and then growl when she lavished the skin with her tongue. Her fingers grazed over his shoulder and over the tattoo of the shuriken on either side of his broad shoulders.

Making her way further down she bit down on one of his pectoral muscles which made his breath hitch as she made her way a little further down – above the waistband of his boxers – and bit down near his hip bone which made a growl rise from his throat that had her shivering. Removing her shirt and bra she blushed as the feeling of his heated eyes scanning over her small but pert breasts and down the flat planes of her stomach.

She looked at the bulge of the front of his boxers before turning her gaze back up into his eyes which were burning into her own. Sakura lowered her hand, turning her eyes back down and rubbed her hand down the front of his arousal. She didn't even have time to move before she was pulled into the lap of the Raikage who sat up and tore the remainder of her clothes from her and his own boxers.

Looking up at him she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he sit there with his knees digging into the bed to keep his balance he looked down at her; her hair spread out over the pillow freely and her body taught against his. Gripping her hips he growled, the alcohol not completely cleared from his mind, and he plunged himself deep inside of her.

She cried out in pain, and the Raikage groaned at the feeling of her wet and tight heat that enveloped him. He slowed and panted as he gazed down at her flushed face where tears streaked down her cheeks.

A lowered his hand to where they were joined and rubbed her clitoris, causing her to gasp and murmur with sudden relief. He knew he wouldn't last long; the feeling of her was too much so he started thrusting and rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Sakura gasped and groaned as pleasure soared through her even though his powerful length felt like it was slowly tearing up through her. Sweat poured from her skin and she gasped when he touched something inside of her. Sitting up against his body she started grinding against him, causing him to fall forward onto her – barely saving her from being crushed by using his elbows – and at a new angle.

Cries were renewed when he pushed his heavy length against a part of her that had her screaming in bliss, her head thrown back and mouth open to let out passionate cries that had A pressing his face into her neck to savor all of them. Growling he pumped his shaft in and out of her with a deafening speed that had both of the panting and rubbing against one another. Sakura knew he was being gentle, he was holding back and she didn't want him to. The pain was still there but if he just kept hitting that spot…

Crushing her legs against his hips she brought him even deeper into her, which made him hiss in pleasure and her to gasp in pain. Her channel unknowingly tightened around him which caused him to roar as his cock spasmed inside of her, the beginnings of his orgasm coming over him. A's hips snapped forward of their own accord and Sakura took the brutal beating of his thrusts as he entered her with a force that had her nearly passing out.

A slowed when he saw her face, twisted in pain again he nearly went to a stop and lowered his right hand once more to pleasure her. Sakura looked up at him with moist wide eyes and groaned when she felt the rough pad of his finger stroke her folds before parting her where he lay buried inside of her, almost ready to burst.

Moaning, Sakura arched and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a passionate kiss that made him pause in his ministrations till he felt her tongue probe his mouth. Answering to her he stroked her clit in tune and she rubbed her soft breasts against his hard chest which made him gasp and give a low groan against her lips.

Feeling her stomach coil Sakura gasped and ground herself against his hips, trying to convey to him to move again. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him away from her lips, smiling at his hazy eyes, hair that was spiked up slightly in the back and his mouth open as he panted. "It's okay," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck again as she thrust her hips into his. A felt his arousal harden painfully and twitch inside her as he thrust, seeing the tension melt from her face he rubbed and thrust, the ferocity of the two picking up as they neared release.

Sakura gasped and cried out when she felt her body suddenly become slack. Her orgasm washed over her in tides, her channel tightening to bring the Raikage with her. His cock suddenly swelled, and A could only roar into the pillow beside her head as his body rocked one last time against her own, moving and grinding together to try and hold on to the last vestiges of this feeling the Raikage pulled out of her and landed to the side. Sakura felt empty when he left her, her channel felt like it was in flames and she lowered her hand to run her healing energies over her opening.

She felt something warm and winced at the feeling of her damaged opening; glancing over to A she did a double take to see his length. _T- That was inside me?_ Inner Sakura screeched with a slack jaw at the sight of the organ and when she looked up to his face a large sweat drop rolled down the back of her forehead.

_Looks like the alcohol did its thing, _Sakura thought as she picked up her clothes and pulled them on, even the remainder of her skirt. She stopped and looked around the bed for any sign that she had been there that he could use to identify her in the morning.

Stepping out of his room she didn't know how she made it back to her apartment without being seen and when she was in she washed herself and packed her things. _It never happened…It never happened!_ Sakura said in her head as she washed away the night's events and healed herself as best she could. She packed her things – luckily her regular clothes had been cleaned – and made her way down the stairs and into the night.

Sakura made her way back to Konoha and prayed that the harsh light of day would never seen what she'd done…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A awoke to the sunlight and groaned when he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't drink enough last night to be totally sick but the migraine he had made him ill. Getting out of bed he stepped into the bathroom and noticed a scent followed him that he couldn't quite place. Taking his shower he dressed and wrapped his towel around his waist, doing his hair and placing everything in order he looked at his bed.

Looking at one of the pillows that scent filled his nose and he picked up a pillow and inhaled deeply, his eyes glazed over and his brow furrowed in something like anger. The cloth shredded and the feathers came over his form and he threw it down to his bed before rushing to his office, "where is the kunoichi!"

Mabui stopped and looked up at his with wide eyes and her eye twitched at the sight of his angered form. "Uh…What?" She asked and gasped when she was shoved against the wall by the hulking form of the Raikage over her. His dark eyes were cold and she stared up at him in fear; she had never seen him like this…He was so angry that the very air vibrated around him.

"Where is the pink haired kunoichi from Konoha!" He roared and she shivered against the wall as she gazed up at him.

"She…She left very early, late last night in fact back to the village!" And suddenly he left her to smash his fist into the wall on the opposite side of the room. His whole body shivered and he growled; taking it as her cue to leave she ran from his office and listened to the crashing and banging as he threw furniture and shattered walls of stone and iron.

The Raikage panted when he was done and sat in the tattered remains of a chair that had been relatively intact before his attack. Covering his face with his palms he'd ruined it…He'd ruined any chance he had; he'd ruined everything…Damnit!

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

R&R please! Next chapter is eleven **years** in the future, don't miss out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No! The Chunin Exams, Sensei's Final Word!

"What, what do you mean I can't enter the exams sensei!" The ten year old boy roared, staring up with wide green eyes. His white hair was slicked back, he had a black head band on, – one that resembled Ibiki Morino's, the man who stood in front of him – black t-shirt, a black open ninja jacket, and white shorts with his black ninja sandals. His dark skin contrasted the 'normal' Konoha villagers while his jade eyes were like his mother's.

He had a white belt that had a sword sheath attached to it to where it was sideways so that he could pull it out with his right hand and fold it back against his arm. The sword reached from hip to hip – a short katana as it were – and the hilt was black. His hands were wrapped in white bandages with black leather overlapping those to make his hands look way bigger than they actually were with silver spikes sticking out where his knuckles were.

Ibiki Morino stared down at his young student and sighed, "I'm sorry but your mother and the Hokage explicitly stated that-"He didn't have time to finish.

"That old lady **and** mom? They're both ninja and I know the test is hard but even you said I could pass it with flying colors and so could Shisou and Amaya!" The young man roared, his eyes narrowing, teeth grit and exposed. They were rather sharpened like canines and all the lines in his face hardened and Ibiki stared at him for a moment in almost wonder. He'd been assigned to take care of the top three of the academy including this kid because of his father…The Raikage. He looked almost exactly like him, except for those eyes.

His eyes were the sparkling jade of his mother's but his quick temper was shared by both his parents. Sighing loudly, Ibiki raised his hand to rub his eyes as he thought over the stupidity of this situation. He'd graduated the academy at nine and had only been in training for a year but Ibiki knew that the boy was more than ready to take on the exam…But they couldn't let him.

At least not this year…The Raikage was coming this year to survey the last bit of the exams himself. The tournament styled third part of the exam was to be presided over by the Raikage and Ibiki knew that if he took one look at this kid all Hell would break loose. That was why the Hokage and his mother refused to let him take the exam.

Taking his hand away Ibiki slapped it down on his head and the young man growled when the older man rubbed the white locks and almost pulled the bandana off his head. "Damnit Sensei!" The boy yelled, grabbing Ibiki's wrists in an attempt to pull the man's hand off of his head. The boy had muscle, like his father, and his smaller arms bulged. He was much stronger than someone should be for his age, combined with his mother's already impressive strength he was something to behold on the field of battle.

Ibiki remembered when he'd given them the bell test…The young man who he was currently rubbing the head of had managed to snag a bell of his waist within the first forty-five minutes of a three hour test. He'd been amazed at the sheer focus and power he exhibited and wondered what kind of shinobi he would be when he got older…Sure as Hell a good one.

"You've only been in training a year, you need more experience before you start doing anything drastic, and although they are skilled you need to work on your teamwork with Shisou and Amaya." The other two team mates were nowhere to be seen but they could probably be found at the ramen shop or meeting place. But Ibiki was lying through his teeth; they had the best team integrated work and even had codenames for certain moves that pulled all three of their skills in for powerful and devastating attacks.

"Go on Takeshi; go back to your training." Ibiki said and Takeshi looked up at him with a glare before giving an angry grunt and taking off out of the Anbu HQ. Ibiki watched him leave and his eyes became half lidded as he watched him go. Shaking his head he continued back into the building, pulling his sleeves on which had been lying lifelessly against his sides, his jacket having only been on his shoulders. _I can't believe they are holding him back just to keep his own father from learning about him. What are they going to do when he gets older? This whole situation is completely out of hand but I'll protect him...I have to._

Ibiki thought as he walked deeper into the darkness of his sanctuary, his refuge from the world of the carefree and innocent people. He cared about that boy like a son, Takeshi, the son of the Raikage. And now, as he thought about it, he would defend him with his life and if the Raikage tried to take him by force then he'd force him to let him go. He'd take him back to save him from the pain of knowing…The pain of knowing that everyone he loved had lied to him his whole life. But how many secrets can be kept?

They'd lied, they'd told him his father was from the Cloud no less but they had never really told the truth. How could they? All he knew about his father was that he'd been from the Cloud and 'died' in the war. And that was all he needed to know, and Ibiki silently prayed to any and all gods' that the boy would listen to him for once about this. But what were the chances of that? Knowing the hard headed nature of his students he shook his head and smirked to himself at the thought of them pulling some crazy ass shit to get into the exams.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"What, you can't be serious Takeshi?" The young medic cried in dismay, with wide brown eyes staring into the jade ones of her friend and team mate. Takeshi leaned against the railing of the bridge and grunted, rolling his head to look at the sky in annoyance.

"That's what he said, damn bastard." And he heard Amaya give an angry screech and plop down near his feet. Looking down at her he noticed that her black hair was falling down in curls to her shoulder blades, her tan skin unblemished, and brown eyes lighter around the pupil. She wore a purple shirt with her clan symbol – a circle with a cross down the middle – on the back in a dark shade of red, while her black skin tight shorts defined her muscles. Her dark purple ninja sandals were tied and strapped with dark red bandages under the straps.

"Can't believe he won't let us take it, didn't he say we could pass with flying colors?" Shisou asked; his dark blue hair spiked to his right, silver at the roots of his hair. He wore a white shirt with a black zipped up jacket over that, which had a high color up to his chin. Shisou's shorts were black with a white stripe up the outside with white sandals. The leaf symbol was on a black strip of cloth as an arm band that was tied to his bicep which made room for a pair of white leather goggles on his forehead.

"Yeah, he did…Gods' I can't believe it." Takeshi said, sitting up straight and walking to the middle of the bridge, eyes trained on the ground. He was the tallest of the group at 5'0 while Shisou was a half inch shorter with Akina two inches shorter. He hadn't even his puberty yet and he was taller than anybody in the rooky league. "I'm not going to let this happen…We are going to take that exam," he said looking up to gaze into the village streets where everyone walked soundly on their own.

Shisou walked to stand by his side and Amaya on his right, "yeah…let's go!" Amaya said and they took off, leaving only the dirt on the bridge to settle in their wake.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

_Flashback_

_The warm sun shimmered in the sky against a backdrop of blue with a few scattered grey clouds reaching to each other to form rain clouds. Every few seconds shadow would cover yards of land that was covered in trees, which shivered as if they'd been chilled by the sudden shade. A whistle sounded as the wind whipped over the bushes and the dust of the earth whisked over the barren weeds. Grass came in patches in the clearing where the training took place and blows that hadn't landed didn't allow anything to grow._

"_Alright, line up!" The new squad leader of team seven roared as he looked over the new batch of rookies from the academy. His dark eyes scanned their faces and he paused on the one in the middle, __**so this is Takeshi Haruno.**__ He thought as a pair of jade eyes glared at him with a ferocity that matched his own. _

_Giving a smirk he looked to the other members; __**and these two must be from the Fuyu clan?**__ The Fuyu clan was known for their powers in genjutsu or ninjutsu, their elements most often that of wind. And wind was close combat so…Ibiki stood there and waited for them to make their moves…_

_In a flash and a powerful whoosh they were in position to make their move. The bells jingled against his hip bone when a gust of wind blasted his tall frame. Taking off his jacket he threw it over one of the polls and looked around with his dark eyes for any sign of his new charges…Nope, at least they could hide themselves. Turning to stand in the middle of the training ground his sharp eyes steadied to look for any whisper of their approach…_

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

End Flashback

Takeshi pulled out the scroll and stared at its contents for several long seconds, "yeah! This is the one alright!" He yelled as he stepped down from the bookshelf he'd been standing on, jumping down to land with a soft _tak_ on the ground. Shisou rushed over and looked over his shoulder with a smirk, nodding he motioned to Amaya who jogged over with a book under her own arm.

"Good eye Takeshi! We better get out of here before we get caught though!" Nodding to her, Takeshi rolled up the scroll, and tucked it inside the jacket he wore before taking off for the door. The other two followed and soon they were jumping out of the second story of the Hokage's building and onto a bill board sign advertising 'Make-out Paradise the Movie.' Looking down on the villagers below from behind the sign Takeshi nodded and they proceeded to jump around, shadow cloning themselves so that they could throw off any potential followers.

His mother was the top medical student of the Hokage so he had an insight to that building since he was five. Getting past the seals and doorways was easy enough once you'd seen it done but the worst part was the Anbu. They almost constantly monitored that room to the point where anyone besides an elite member of the shinobi force could barely get in without questioning.

But being the son of such a kunoichi also allowed him to find out things like times of when the Anbu were watching or when they weren't. Plus, Ibiki had trained them to always be aware of everything around them, including the watchful eyes of an Anbu operative; an obvious perk to being the students of the head of the Anbu corps.

When they were safely away and inside Takeshi's room – which was black with the white symbol of his clan on the right wall – and he placed the scroll down on the hard wood floor. The double bed was situated against the back wall with white sheets and bedspread while the symbol of the leaf was printed black on top.

White book shelves in the right hand corner next to his closet held scrolls and books of every kind on various ninjutsu. His desk sat in the back left under a small window that was closed with shutters and drapes pulled over it to not allow light or peering eyes in.

Looking over the scroll team seven stared with wide eyes at the contents of the ancient scroll. "This genjutsu here looks promising," Amaya whispered, pointing to the text in the right hand corner of the now wide open scroll. Takeshi moved the paper to take a closer look and nodded, fingers scanning over the words.

"It looks promising but we need to see if we can find something that would take less chakra from each of us," Takeshi said as he shifted to look more at the types of jutsu available. "We don't want to drain ourselves on the first part of the exam…Which I know has to be relatively hard."

"Yeah right, I mean Ibiki-sama has trained us this far we know most of his tricks." Amaya said and Shisou snorted making her look at him with a glare. "Got something to say big brother?" She asked, hands resting on her hips as she stared into the amethyst eyes of Shisou.

"Most of his tricks?" Shisou repeated and Amaya grimaced as if saying 'I take that back,' as she began scanning once again for any sign of a jutsu that could allow them to partake in the exam.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

_Flashback_

_**Damn**__, Ibiki thought as he dodged another whirling windmill shuriken and barely had time to skid away from several kunai that would have taken off his right arm had he not moved. When he did this he barely had time to register the powerful blast of wind that jetted by his side. _

_Amaya lurched away and sent out shuriken at him with exploding notes on either of their small bladed edges. Sending out kunai he was able to deflect them and send them spiraling back through the air, watching smoke and shrapnel fly his feet skidded against the dusty earth to stop his form from moving any further._

_Ibiki barely had time to turn before he felt a powerful fist come right by his head, the spiraling wind grazing the side of his face he caught the fist and pulled the body over his shoulder to crash into the still mid-aired Amaya who flew back with a gasp. _

_The two landed on the ground, Shisou and Amaya who quickly stood and turned to him. __**Now I see why I'm their mentor**__, Ibiki thought as he stared into the burning eyes of his new team, __**their strong and they have great team work. But their holding back…And I can only think of one other jounin who could handle being their instructor.**_

_Ibiki chuckled as Amaya charged with a group of at least five shadow clones who surrounded him. Sending out waves of senbon to the Anbu leader who jumped to evade them…But soon learned his mistake, another powerful blast of wind sending him spiraling back into a group of trees he growled and slammed through the twigs and branches to smash onto his back. _

_Standing he dusted himself off and whipped blood from the corner of his mouth, __**playtime is over kiddies. **__And with a slap of hands Ibiki grinned and felt them coming, their footsteps echoing he made his hand signs, "fire style: fire dance…"_

_S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S_

End Flashback

"Here it is!" Takeshi said triumphantly as he pointed to a jutsu that could be found in the center of the scroll. "Transform!" He said and all the sudden he looked like a completely different person, with red hair and pale skin his clothes were the same but with a different color scheme. A sweat drop rolled down Shisou's head and Amaya's eye twitched.

"Okay, I guess we'll give it a go," Shisou said standing and with a final word they looked different themselves. "You really think this will trick sensei?" Shisou asked and Takeshi chuckled as they released the jutsu.

"I don't think Kai: release will cut it for him this time." Takeshi said as he began rolling up the scroll again. "We just need to stay this way when we are in front of our instructors, any other time we'll be fine." Takeshi said as he stood up, scroll in hand, when the door burst open. All three of them crowded around each other, Takeshi in the middle with the scroll behind his back in two sweaty palms, "oh…Hi mom!" He said and none other than the Cherry Blossom of the Hidden Leaf stood in front of them.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

_Flashback_

_The fire engulfed the clearing in front of him in a spiraling nature, circling around the two like a cage it whiplashed around the top branches of the trees so that no amount of jumping would let them escape. Chuckling as he stood he wasn't really prepared for an onslaught of shadow clones…Not that it wouldn't be interesting. Turning his attention to the last team member he stared into the burning jade while a fist went to bludgeon him in the head._

_Dodging the attack and grabbing the fist he was covered in smoke for a fraction of a second when kunai and shuriken split through, he barely had time to move. Three shadow clones appeared and sent out waves of either weapon, Ibiki dodging them till another clone came with surprising speed to kick him in the gut, catching the foot the kid used his arms as leverage to send a powerful punch at his face which grazed his cheek._

_A sizzling filled his ear and he barely had enough mind to let the boy go before his limb lit up in a case of lightning. __**So he is lightning styled…And he likes close range I see. Just like his dad,**__ Ibiki thought as he made his hand signs, "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" The fire came from his mouth; spiraling to the boy he jumped back into the trees behind him only to have a windmill shuriken and kunai thrown at him._

_**Damn**__, he thought as they entered his side only for a poof of smoke to come from the air. A log fell in his place to the ground as the two in the fire trap escaped, coming over to see only the piece of wood they growled and took off. Ibiki smirked from his actual hiding place and moved his hands into his pouch, __**not too bad. For a novice**__, he thought as he jumped from the foliage and back into the game. __**I'm suddenly thankful I learned those fire techniques from Kakashi…**_

"_Wind style: Wind blast jutsu!" Shisou said as he sent a powerful wave of slashes into a group of trees that were cut away within seconds. Ibiki barely had time to move before one sliced him in half and he grinned, __**they found me…Not to mention they aren't holding back anymore. Good, this was almost going to get boring. **__He lurched from his position when a fire ball seared over the top of the tree and he turned in mid air to flip but stopped when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a lightning covered limb sear towards him._

_Cursing he rolled and was able to dodge the attack and land on his feet, Takeshi a few yards away behind him. "I must be getting old, letting him come out of the blue like that on me," he growled and that was when it started. A barrage of shuriken, kunai, and windmill came from all directions, including their clones while the real ones sat back and did their own thing. Deflecting the weapons was easy enough but it gave time and an opening to his students who sent a flurry of kicks and punches at him._

_Weary that they only wanted the bells he caught Amaya's fist and threw her into Shisou's clone, ducking for Takeshi to kick Amaya in the face. Clouds of smoke circled him as a fire ball from Amaya's mouth seared towards him across the ground. "Headhunter style," Ibiki said as the ball scorched the earth and disappeared as it came over the place he'd been standing._

"_What? Did we get him?" Amaya yelled as she and Shisou ran over to look around and before either of them could say more a hand grabbed either of their ankles and pulled them down. "Damnit, you gotta be kidding me?" Amaya roared and Shisou groaned at the sight of their sensei that was looking down at them with a grin. Pausing in his victory Ibiki barely had time to turn before he felt Takeshi on him again._

_He turned and caught a sharp kick but wasn't ready when a shadow clone from behind came in, forcing him to send his captive sprawling into him, he growled and then chuckled. More shuriken and kunai came from the trees and Ibiki deflected them, only for a powerful fist to aim itself for his face, he caught it and then the foot that came up next as Takeshi twisted his body to send one up. He reached for a bell and Ibiki's eyes grew wide, throwing the boy away he skidded to a stop a few feet away._

_**This boy**__, Ibiki thought as he glared into those jade eyes, __**isn't normal. Unlike his other compatriots he hasn't used any jutsu yet. But unlike them…He actually touched one of the bells…**__He charged in again, this time on his own and with a clap, his right arm was clad in that lightning and Ibiki felt his whole body tense. __**It's true he does have the lightning armor but he appears to have only mastered it for his arm. Still, that's no reason to underestimate him…I need to be careful with this one.**_

_The fist that aimed for his head suddenly stopped, a knee coming up instead which Ibiki quickly caught, "lightning style: lightning surge!" And Ibiki's eyes grew wide as a shadow clone from behind lit up the ground below him in lightning, the surges crushing the ground into craters and headed straight for his feet. Jumping into the air he barely had time to register a loud roar as the earth split from below him and a hand at his waist…_

_He felt a tug and looked down in bewilderment to see Takeshi headed straight for the lightning infused ground before the same clone that did the jutsu sprung up and caught him, sending him far from the field of danger. Ibiki landed and stared at the ground where Takeshi had come from._

_**I see…He was really hiding there the whole time…**__Takeshi had hidden in the ground in that spot since the beginning of the exercise but had stabilized the ground somehow to where if anyone stepped over it they couldn't tell. The whole time he'd been pushing Ibiki to that spot…And then used his lightning to break up the ground and come out and get the bells. The clone would save him from getting electrocuted by his own technique. Looking across the way to the boy who was holding the bell up with pride Ibiki shook his head. __**This kid…Is something else…**_

_S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S_

End Flashback

"And what are you three doing? Not up to more mischief I hope?" Sakura, the Cherry Blossom of Konoha, asked as the three members of the new team seven shook their heads quickly. A smile curled her lips as they all looked at her with wide eyes and innocent grins. "Well, dinner is almost ready. You two could join us if you like," Sakura said as she motioned to the other two on either side of her son.

"Uh…Well, we'd be glad to Miss Haruno!" Shisou said with a blush and Takeshi had half a mind to punch him in the face for having a crush on **his** mom. The grimy bastard had a crush on her since he'd seen her back in the academy so Takeshi was always watching him when he came over to his house…Making sure he wasn't that much of a pervert.

He'd seen his mother in pictures and she had filled out over the last few years, her chest had grown – thankfully not as large as Lady Tsunade's but a decent size – and she had filled out nicely. Her hair was shoulder length instead of short and her clothes were relatively the same but she had bandages wrapped around her thighs with a pouch for weapons on her thigh as well. She'd grown stronger and her medic skills had increased tremendously.

Takeshi turned to his mother with a grin that said 'nothing's wrong don't worry' and Sakura raised a brow at him. She knew better than the pry into the mischievous ways of her son's team because nothing good every came out of it…Turning she stepped into the hallway and called as she left, hips swishing involuntarily – Shisou drooling – "dinner in five!" Takeshi turned to his team mate and slapped him upside the head.

"Quit looking at my mother like that dumbass!" Takeshi roared and Shisou almost doubled over in pain from the force of the powerful blow that he'd sent at the back of his head. Rubbing the circular bump on his head he looked at Takeshi with a side long glance and scooted away from him when he saw the throbbing vein in the top of his forehead. "We've got what we need," Takeshi said putting the scroll under his mattress, "I'll take the scroll back later let's just go to dinner…"

Shisou and Amaya scrambled down the stairs, shoving each other against the walls and made it to their chairs just in time as Sakura turned around. She beamed at them before serving them and heard the thudding of her son's footsteps as he lazily stepped down the stairs.

He appeared with his hands behind his head and made his way over to the table, pulling out his chair and sitting down with a grumble. "What're we having?" He asked as Sakura poured the dumplings onto his plate.

He chowed down without another word, his favorite meal on his plate he said nothing more. Sakura's chin rested in her hand, her elbow on the table as she watched the new team seven eat chicken and dumplings and she could see the resemblances. Shisou looked like Naruto with his hair, Amaya like her, and Takeshi strong and cool like Sasuke but with a quick temper.

The kids were finished soon enough and Sakura spoiled them with ice cream, Takeshi showing off by throwing the mouthfuls in the air and then leaning back to catch them. Even letting his team mates toss them to him so that he didn't know where they'd land. Sakura quieted them down and then watched as they explained their recent missions and all the moves they'd pulled. The night just seemed…Perfect…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"What?" Ibiki asked low and dangerous as he looked down at one of his best operatives who was currently kneeling down in front of his desk. The Anbu in front of him – Crow – shivered under the intense gaze of the head of interrogation. He panted behind his mask, sweat running down his face, and Ibiki knew this kid just had to be new. Crow was skilled but he was inexperienced and that made him a liability but they needed new Anbu…They just needed to spruce him up a little was all.

"They are sending their own operatives to the village, ever since the war the Hidden Cloud has had very little interaction with the other nations. They are a little…Untrustworthy." Crow said and Ibiki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Standing he gave a hand signal and Crow was gone a second later, a little air moving as the room settled into silence once again and Ibiki was left there.

_He's coming here…Unbelievable. Sure the Hokage is being informed but this whole thing is very tenuous. One look at Takeshi and they may think we kidnapped one of their own, and if his true identity ever got out…_Ibiki stopped his train of thought right there and summoned one of his most trustworthy Anbu in. They needed to heighten security if they were to keep him a secret, but he stopped in his summoning and held up his hands to leave himself. He needed to speak with the Hokage personally.

He arrived just as Crow had left, "you know the problem we face." Ibiki said as Tsunade sat turned in her chair to the window. "If we accuse the Raikage of sending in his Anbu he will grow angry and the Hidden Cloud is already very paranoid, even though we are the ones who have the right to be angry." Tsunade sighed and turned back around to face the head interrogator.

"Heighten security and if you find any of them inside or too close for comfort than kill them," she murmured and Ibiki nodded.

"Very well," Ibiki said and was about to leave when Tsunade whispered.

"And Ibiki," he turned to face her, "I don't want them found." Ibiki smirked and was gone in a _whoosh._

**The Next Day, Konoha Academy…**

Takeshi, Ayama, and Shisou stood outside the doors to the academy with bated breath. "Remember the plan?" Takeshi asked and the other two nodded, their hands forming the sign along with his own. "Transform!" Their voices rang together and soon they all looked like ninja from the leaf with a twist.

"I see you three didn't waste your time…" Said a voice from behind them and they all turned to see their 'sensei.' At an average height the dark haired kunoichi - who wore all black with sunglasses to cover her strangely colored eyes - faced them. The ninja in question had pale skin – almost appearing to be totally white – and dark hair that was as black as pitch while a scar ran from the top right of her forehead to her left cheekbone. Her name? Sensou Ookami, the Silver Eyed Wolf of Konoha.

She had agreed – albeit with a little persuasion – to act as their 'sensei.' Rumor had it that she was sweet on Ibiki and she trusted his judgment like no other, so when he said they were officially the new team seven she had been rather in for it…Subtly though. She was an Anbu herself but nobody knew what her animal was but many people thought it was more obvious than it should be; a wolf.

When she'd heard that they weren't allowed into the exam she hadn't really cared but upon approaching her she had simply flipped a coin. Without telling them which was a win for them and which was a loss she tossed it into the air and when it hit the ground she hadn't let them see the side it landed on and had stated that: "time reveals all. The secrets of a hidden child and a loving mother's tears with a father's anger…Interesting." She had taken her coin and walked away and as they followed her they watched as she slipped it into a coke machine and bought a drink.

Sensou was always weird and indifferent, her eyes only ever seen when she tipped down her glasses to see something or glare at someone in a rather scary manner. And then one could see the shining silver behind her dark glasses which was said to freeze fire. She was also said to be able to 'see' things by prying into the minds of others but this had yet to be proven by anyone, although she did say the strangest things sometimes.

"You guys ready to go? The paperwork is in order you need to just walk in and make sure that jutsu doesn't drop, because if it does you'll get kicked out by Ibiki," she jabbed a thumb up to insure they knew that he was just a few floors up. "So move fast and good luck," all three of them nodded and ran inside in an excited scuffle.

_If they get caught I could be tried for treason by the Hokage,_ Sensou thought as she turned and walked away, _which means that those kids will suffer a fate too. Knowing Takeshi he'll just get grounded but the other two could face serious charges. Not to mention…The Raikage. _Sensou thought as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and stopped to turn her head to the sky, "don't fail me now." Sensou was gone in a powerful _whoosh_…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"You summoned me milady?" The dark haired Anbu asked as she entered the Hokage's office, her silver eyes peeking over her glasses to view the face of the fifth. Tsunade turned in her chair, fingers threading and her chin resting on them.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed slowly on the younger kunoichi, "yes I did. You do know who is supposedly coming today?" And the girl closed her eyes and shook her head in an impatient manner.

"Everyone knows milady, the whole village is abuzz with the news of the kage," she whispered which made Tsunade sigh and turn to face the window. Sensou stood there for a moment before Tsunade turned back to her with her amber gaze.

"I can't be sure but there was word of Kumo Anbu infiltrating our village for the sake of the fact that Kumo has been paranoid the last few years," Tsunade spoke in a low tone and Sensou glared at the wall in anger at the thought of any other Anbu entering **her **home. Tsunade nodded, "we can't exactly accuse them of it out in the open so I need you to be my eyes on a specific target that they might be interested in."

Sensou shook her head, "let me guess, the Haruno boy?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed on the young girl in front of her and she mentally hit her head. _Of course she already knows about him_, she chastised herself before returning her full attention to the kunoichi before her.

"Stop reading information from people, it could get you killed," Tsunade murmured and Sensou chuckled from her position in front of the Hokage's desk. Nodding in silent agreement Tsunade growled, "Well you know your objective! Get out of here!" As she spoke the last word there was a soft _whoosh _and she was left alone again. _Damn girl_, she cursed and turned back in her chair to survey her village.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s

Takeshi, Amaya, and Shisou looked at the doors of the exam room. They breathed in unison and with a last gulp of air Amaya grabbed the right handle and Shisou the left, tugging them open to see the long rows and rows of desks leading to the front of the room. It looked like an ordinary school room…But with a bunch of bloodthirsty ninja and a heavy air. Takeshi looked fearless – some would consider this a stupid move – while the other two looked on with determination.

_We're definetly ready, _Takeshi thought, _these guys are a bunch of push-overs. _He paused in this thought and heard Ibiki's words echo to him: **"never underestimate your opponents. It may be the last thing you ever do!"** Takeshi nodded and made his way over to one of the back corners, followed by the other two who sat in on either side of him. When the clock struck ten there was a loud _poof_ as each of the hawk eyed shinobi entered and Takeshi felt his heart hammer in his chest.

_No way! The first instructor is? – _Ibiki Morino surveyed the candidates and gave a 'tch' with a smirk plastered over his features. "Alright listen up you degenerates!" Ibiki roared over them, "I'm your instructor for the first part of the chunin exams and being in here with me…Will be like being with the Devil himself." Shisou and Amaya shivered in their seats while Takeshi watched with wide eyes as their sensei went on with his sadistic grin.

"Each of you will be given a number, this number identifies where you will sit. When you are seated the eagle eyes will pass out a test to you," and with this he nodded and soon the numbers were passed out among them. Each of the ninja took the white piece of paper and sat down in their designated seats. Takeshi was near the middle, Shisou in the back left, and Amaya in the front right so they were made up like a tic-tac-toe board.

_Three in a row and you win right?_ Takeshi thought as he looked around in his transformed disguise with anxiety. Ibiki paced in front of them by the blackboard, few instructions written behind him and he tapped a piece of chalk on the board. "Alright, listen up because I won't repeat myself and I don't take questions!" Ibiki spoke in an impatient manner which made Amaya swallow from her seat so close to him. Takeshi watched with fascination almost as the man he would have called 'father' terrify half the guys in here.

"The written test is nine questions long and the tenth question will be given at the end of the hour when the test will be called. You start out with a perfect score of ten, for every question you can't answer a point will be deducted from your test," he tapped the chalk against the board again and Takeshi shivered under the intensity of his master's gaze which was settling somewhere close to him. _Sensei can't tell…Can he? If he can…We're screwed!_

Ibiki's eyes passed right over him and Takeshi gave a mental sigh of relief. "If you are caught cheating than two points will be deducted from your test. If you are caught cheating five times then your score will be zero and you instantly fail!" Sweat rolled down the side of Shisou's head as he watched his master work over the occupants of the room and he too was faltering.

"At the end of the period all of your scores will be added up and if one of your team mates fails to answer any question than all three of you fail!" All three of them looked on in absolute shock as their sensei gave his most sadistic grin…Ever. Takeshi felt himself shiver…In excitement. _I've never seen Sensei so…powerful. _It was like he commanded the whole room in a mist of solid fear that had everyone tense in absolute and total terror.

Ibiki chuckled and then moved to stand three rows **directly** in front of Takeshi's spot, biting his thumb nail he watched with wide eyes as Ibiki looked right at him. Ibiki's eye slowly rose on the child a few yards away before turning and looking over all of them. "Begin!" Takeshi, Amaya, and Shisou flipped over their tests simultaneously and looked over each question.

_What the hell?_ Takeshi thought as he stared at the test in front of him, _these questions are…Impossible. Sure I didn't pay much attention back in the Academy but I sure as Hell heard nothing about this shit! _His teeth clenched as his eyes scanned over all the questions, _I ain't gotta hope in Hell of answering these!_ Takeshi thought as he read some of the problems.

If Ninja B throws a shuriken at Ninja C and Ninja A intercepts the attack then at what time must he throw his kunai to make sure it hits the shuriken if the shuriken is thrown at points R, T, and G?

The trajectory of several dozen explosive senbon can be determined by the distance of enemy ninja B from Ninja A. If the feet between the two is twenty yards and the explosives have a range of eight and a half yards than how far must ninja A throw them to make sure that he can escape the blast and Ninja B will be injured and/or dead?

Takeshi's eye twitched at the sight of these questions and sweat rolled down the side of his face. _You can't be serious. _He thought as he looked up to Amaya in front of him and back over his shoulder to Shisou, _I wonder if either one of them is getting it?_

Shisou took a deep breath and answered at least the first three – he knew he got those right at least – and stopped on the final seven. _Amaya is the one with the brains damnit! She will breeze through this but the two of us are screwed! _He cursed under his breath and looked over the sentinels around the room with a glare.

_Takeshi is battle smart, able to form strategies, but he never paid attention back in the academy! He's not stupid but he isn't book smart…Well…Maybe except for ninjutsu. He better have one to get us out of this!_

Takeshi threaded his fingers together and closed his eyes, _this test is impossible. Even Amaya is pausing, _he thought as he looked over his team mate who was slowly – but surely – answering the questions. _Shisou should be able to answer some of them but I'm none to good at this. I could always cheat…I need to at least get one question right! _

Takeshi paused, his pen right over his paper and looked up at the board where the number ten faced him. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his palm, the other hand holding his pencil which tapped on the desk in an agitated manner.

_They make such a big deal about cheating, not over your actual intellect or whether or not you can do it. Back when I was in Iruka-sama's class, guys would get dismissed over cheating once! Yet, sensei is giving us five chances to cheat! _His eyes suddenly became huge and he dropped his pencil, turning his eyes and not his head to look at the ten on the board again.

"You grimy bastard," he whispered and Ibiki turned to look at him again with a solid glare. Returning it in full he smirked and closed his eyes, _I see your game now sensei…_

_This exercise isn't about how smart we are…Oh no; this is about how we can gather information! _Takeshi grinned at Ibiki and his master gave a 'tch' before beginning to pace the front of the room again without a stop in his stride. Takeshi closed his eyes and inwardly groaned, _but I was never really good at this. In fact, I was total shit at the information gathering! _

He opened his eyes and looked around, taking in all the lights and…mirrors. Looking up he noticed that some of the lights had mirrored panels and he turned his gaze back down to his paper, and noticed that in the front row a guy was cranking through the test.

The mirror above him could probably just be tilted…His eyes narrowed and he lowered his hand to the ninja pouch against his back pocket. The thin thread that was useable curled around his fingers and he just waited…

**Twenty minutes later…**

"Number forty: fail!" One of the eagle eyes roared and the ninja in question stood, ready to yell and Takeshi didn't falter…He threw up the strings and he didn't hear a single pen scratch when he did. Takeshi twisted the strings around his fingers, tugging and pulling to allow him to see the paper. _Nice,_ he thought as he saw at least the first eight answers and he copied them with chakra infused fingers to speed up the process.

Amaya slowly made her way down the list of questions with, not ease, but with careful processing of the questions. _Damn these are hard; _she thought as she made her way down the page, _I can't imagine how Takeshi is dealing with these. He isn't exactly known for his book smarts! _She paused on the last question before looking up to see that Ibiki was looking **right** at her. Amaya turned her head down and stopped on the last question which was impossible for her to answer with her master staring at her.

Ibiki smirked and turned his head away from her to survey the rest of the working ninja. _This is an interesting batch of candidates. One of them is a real big-shot though…Kinda reminds me of – _he stopped that train of thought and looked intently at the same boy. _Why do I have such a strange feeling…About this kid?_ Ibiki thought as he stared at the red haired, pale skinned boy who had been giving him funny looks since the very beginning.

More numbers were called, the candidates slowly dwindling down to where less than half of them were left and Takeshi felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was torn between being fearful and excited, the competition being taken down to the point where only stragglers were left. Shisou and Amaya seemed to be holding up under the pressure even though Shisou only had three questions answered.

_Now all that's left to do is wait till the end and pray that our grades are good enough!_ Takeshi thought closing his eyes, threaded his fingers together, and laying his chin on top of them; reopening his eyes he saw the cold, dark ones of his master staring him down. _Sensei…_Takeshi thought as he returned the glare of his master who was by now looking at him as if he were tearing away all the layers of his disguise.

Ibiki slowly turned and started pacing again but there was no doubt that he was still watching him from the corner of his eye. _I don't know whether or not to be scared or honored that sensei is looking at me._ Takeshi thought as Ibiki stopped in front of the class and the clock struck eleven o'clock. "Alright, times up!" Ibiki roared and pencils fell down. Eyes scanned with something between fear and downright nervousness.

"But before I give you the tenth and final question, there are just a few more rules I must inform you of! And try not to let them frighten you," Ibiki said and his tone made his team shiver in their seats. _It's like sensei is a different person! _Amaya thought as her teeth chattered from the anxious and surprisingly chilling air. _Is this really Ibiki-sama! _Shisou panicked with wide eyes on the intimidating stature of their master in the front row. _Bring it on sensei! I'm ready for anything you can throw at me!_ Takeshi watched with excitement as Ibiki smirked.

"First, you don't have to answer this question if you don't want to. You can skip it if you like," Ibiki spoke in a low voice which made Takeshi's eyes narrow.

"So what's the catch!" He called as Amaya and Shisou looked at him as if he were crazy.

"If you choose not to take this final question – than regardless of your answers to the last few questions – you will fail the test! Which means your whole team automatically fails!" The whole room lit up in shocked yells of: "of course will do it!" and "who would choose to fail!"

"Hang on," Ibiki said holding up a hand, "you didn't let me finish." He grinned something malicious which made shivers and terror almost rise to levels that should have even been possible! "If you take the tenth question and get it wrong…Than you will never be able to take the chunin exam ever again!" Takeshi felt himself become like stone and he smirked behind his hands, _well that may not apply to us exactly._

Amaya and Shisou felt themselves tense but kept their cool; _if I raise my hand Takeshi will kill me. Either that or I'll kill myself! _Shisou thought and Amaya just closed her eyes and put her hands under her desk. She gripped her shorts and took deep breaths. Hands were raised and people left in threes, the competition down into less than a forth of what it was before. _Fifteen teams left? And only one of them isn't wavering, _Ibiki thought as he looked intently at the leaf shinobi only a few feet in front of him. _This kid…_He chuckled and shook his head. "Well since this is the last we have…There is only one thing left for me to tell you!"

They waited with baited breath, "you have just passed the first part of the chunin exams!" There was a collective set of wide eyes and gasps that followed this. He smirked as they all stared at him with such shock that he tried to keep himself from busting out laughing at the sight of it. Except one…He just kept staring at Ibiki with that look like he knew something he didn't. And Ibiki hated that look.

No questions were truly asked, they all just seemed to be so happy to pass that they all stood up and cheered. Ibiki shook his head and looked up to see that at least the kid was standing up and celebrating now with his two team mates. They danced around in circles which made Ibiki examine them more closely, his eyes critically scanning each of them.

And Ibiki looked out the window to see a large black tarp heading straight for him. The window busted and Ibiki watched as the tarp spread out and Anko punched the air above her with a loud yell: "Hi I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm your instructor for the second part of the exam! So come on, let's go!" At these words everyone stopped and stared. Ibiki came out from behind the poster with an agitated look.

"Jumped the gun again…Anko," he knew she hadn't but it was funny to see the peeved look that came across her face. She looked at him with a pout and then folded her arms over her chest, "fifteen teams left. Do with them what you like."

"Heh, by the time I'm through most of them will probably be dead!" Takeshi looked at her and a smirk curled his features. _Things just keep heating up from here on out..._They all watched as Anko moved for the door and they were all powerless but to follow.

They seemed to be at least sixteen – the boy and his team - , the each of them but they still had some childish features. They left out the door with the others and he watched them go, he felt the need to follow, but he didn't. The eagle eyes left as well to where he was the only one left in the room. Ibiki stood there for what seemed like hours after they left but was really only about an hour. By the time it was sun down he was sitting in a chair and had his face in his hands, pulling them down he stood and started picking up the tests.

He worked his way down and when he came to the boy's test he found no name but just a series of answers. Ibiki took his paper and his team mate's papers, sitting them near the front he picked them up and made his way to the Anbu building. _There's something going on here, _he thought as he stepped into his office, _that boy…_

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Damnit!" Tsunade cursed loudly which made Sensou raise a brow. "That bastard made a total fool of us!" She gave and exasperated sigh and folded her fingers together with her elbows on the table. She placed her lips against them the young kunoichi in front of her nodded with a low sigh herself. "And you're sure that you couldn't find any sign of Kumo Anbu?" Sensou shook her head and Tsunade gave another disgruntled sound.

"Milady," Sensou said and Tsunade turned her gaze on her, "the third part of the exams will take place in ten more days. The first part of the exam is over and tomorrow they go into the forest, which means that the Raikage will probably come at a later date." Tsunade nodded before turning sideways in her chair and resting her hands on the arm rests. "I apologize milady, but they give them three days in the forest and a day at the temple for the small tournament. After that they spend at least five days in training before on the sixth day after the second part of the exam they are sent in to the final round."

"So the Kumo Anbu was just a rumor?" Tsunade asked and Sensou gave her this look that made her pause. "I see…" She said lightly as if nothing was wrong and Sensou nodded. "Dismissed," she whispered and the young kunoichi disappeared in a _poof._ Left alone in her office once more she stood up and looked out her window with her hands folded behind her back. _So…They really are here?_

She thought and a shimmering breeze brushed against the lush green of a tree not too far from her window, a white cloaked figure disappearing into the wind without a sound. Silver eyes watched and followed with a cold calculating stare that would have frozen fire…

**Outside the Forest of Death, The Next Day…**

Takeshi looked on with slightly wide eyes into the darkness that swirled around the monstrous trees' before him. Something _**large **_slithered along a tree branch with a hiss and a _whoosh_ sounded as a breeze caused the leaves to shiver against one another. A screech sounded and they all turned their heads up to see a large black bird fly into the maws of death before them. "Alright listen up!" Their instructor – Anko – roared over the deafening yells of her contestants.

"Here is the task before you: survival!" Anko said and all fifteen teams looked at her with shocked eyes. "Each of you will be given one scroll, some will get a heaven, and others will get an earth scroll. You must reach the center of the forest in three days with both scrolls! And if you need explaining on how to get the opposite scroll than you don't need to be here!"

She turned, with much exaggeration, to a curtained booth, "go behind the curtain and the jounin will give you your scroll!" Shisou walked over into the booth and once they were securely inside the shinobi before them pulled out an earth scroll and handed it to him. Takeshi and Amaya nodded and he slowly stuck it inside his pouch with a gulp. They walked back out and were taken to a starting gate, another breeze brushing over the forest with a _hiss._

"Are you guys ready for this?" Takeshi whispered to them and Amaya nodded.

"It's as exciting as it is scary." Amaya whispered and Shisou chuckled.

"Yeah, your right." They stood there in silence till a loud horn blared over the ruckus of the forest. Team seven bolted into the darkness, jumping up into the tree branches and deeper in. They moved in sync and silence, their eyes scanning for any enemy or signature. Takeshi stopped suddenly causing Amaya and Shisou to look at each other and double back. His disguise suddenly dropped and his dark eyes and skin were visible, the others looking on in shock.

"We don't need these here, no one can see us." Amaya and Shisou exchanged glances but dropped their own transformations as well. "Now…Let's go!" Takeshi took off with renewed vigor and the other two were not far behind. With a deafening screech they landed on the ground and looked around. "Scatter," Takeshi whispered and they hid where ever they could around the clearing.

Three enemy ninja of Kumo landed in the clearing, their dark skin and white hair contrasting. "I saw them just a minute ago, they couldn't have gotten far." The large one on the left whispered while the one on the right was lankier with his hair down and his headband around his neck, and the one in the middle had a pair of blue eyes that scanned the tree line.

Takeshi was hidden in the hollowed out bottom of a tree only a yard from the big one, Shisou in the trees above, and Amaya in the canopy far above. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and Takeshi didn't dare move to wipe it away. He made a shadow clone as quietly as he could and waited with bated breath as the ninja looked ready to take off.

"Lightning style: lightning surge!" The clone roared as Takeshi busted out of the twisted roots and into the air, sending out a flurry of kunai down on the enemy. As he did this he heard a rustle and Amaya was coming down on all three of them, a powerful shuriken spinning in her hand and as she threw it, she spiraled through the air and landed a few feet away from them, skidding to a stop. The middle one rolled to evade the attacks and the skinny one's right leg was seared by the lightning.

The large one ran to evade the lightning surge but was slashed by the falling shuriken which split to reveal one of Amaya's favorite tricks. "Fire style: Explosive blades!" And all four blades split off in every direction, exploding to send shrapnel everywhere, causing the skinny one to take a blast to his remaining leg. Takeshi's clone split the undergrowth to attack the large one but he was fast and hit the clone with a dead center punch to the face.

Amaya skidded to a halt and turned just in time to hear: "water style: water surge!" A powerful torrent of water blasted at her and she ducked but was more the relieved when she heard the yell of her brother who jumped out in of the trees and made his hand signs.

"Wind style: wind blast jutsu!" The water was split in half and a large crater was left in the ground as Shisou landed, dozens of senbon leaving his hands to the enemy ninja. The lanky one was caught in the blast and the big one roared in anger as his comrade went down…And promptly exploded. Even Shisou stood there in shock as he saw the body explode into pieces and Amaya's eyes grew wide before turning all the way around to see the large one heading straight for her brother.

"Shisou, look out!" She screeched and watched in horror as her brother's face was smashed in by the large giant…Only for a log to appear. The real Shisou came out of nowhere, his foot making contact with the larger ninja's face. "Shisou!" Amaya yelled in relief only to be nearly impaled by a series of shuriken from the – obvious – leader of the group. He charged in with his blue eyes blazing and Amaya growled, dodging a blow to her face.

Takeshi ran in to Amaya, his arm lit up in a blue glow, lightning spiraling in and around it. The blue eyed Cloud ninja turned with wide eyes to the sight, and as he saw the spiraling azure all he could think was: _Raikage-sama!_ He was tackled away from the blast by his comrade and Takeshi spiraled and landed next to Amaya with his glowing arm.

"Wh – What the hell!" The leader pulled himself from the arms of his larger team mate who pulled a kunai from his pouch, ready for an attack. "You," he yelled as he pointed his finger at Takeshi, "how in the hell are you using the Raikage's lightning armor!" Takeshi stopped and looked at him with a furrowed brow as if he were stupid. Giving an agitated growl Takeshi narrowed his eyes on the enemy shinobi before him.

"This technique is mine, and mine alone. I've never seen the Raikage in my life and all I've ever heard is how he is the biggest asshole that ever lived!" The Cloud ninja looked absolutely livid but Takeshi went on, "now as I was saying. I got this technique on my own; I didn't steal it or anything! So why don't you just shut your trap and fight!"

"That **is** the Raikage's lightning armor, and you're just a little punk ass who stole his greatest achievement. I sure as Hell am not going to let you get away with it…And even think about insulting him again and I'll make your death slower than I already am!" He charged in and his hands moved so fast that Takeshi couldn't see what he was doing. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" And as those words came out, Takeshi had just enough time to throw Amaya away and to Shisou.

"Takeshi!" Amaya screamed and tried to run over but her brother grabbed her arms to hold her back. The water faded to reveal Takeshi, panting and gasping for breath. His hand was against a tree to support himself and his whole body sagged, his arm wasn't glowing anymore and he looked over to his two team mates.

"You guys take the big one…This guys mine." Takeshi murmured and Shisou pulled his sister away and nodded to his comrade. His arm relit and Takeshi summoned shadow clones, "Alright…This is it." He ran forward and was assaulted by another blast of water but one of his clones shoved him out of the blast and managed to send out a lightning surge at the guy's feet.

Takeshi was in the air and spiraled down to skid across the ground and ran towards his still in mid air enemy. Another powerful blast of water and Takeshi barely dodged to the right in time, shuriken raining down on the spot he currently found himself in. He held up his arm and several of them ricocheted away to land on the ground a few feet away.

The Cloud ninja was in front of him a second later and Takeshi barely had time to think before the kick hit him square in the gut and sent him spiraling into a tree. Takeshi grunted in pain and blood leaked from the corners of his mouth as the glow of his arm started to fade. He summoned more clones which deflected an incoming legion of kunai, hurling him away before they exploded. _Damn_, Takeshi thought as he stood, his enemy grinning at him, _why…Why am I so weak?_

He ran forward and sent out a lightning surge, his enemy jumping into the air he sent out a blast of senbon which were deflected by his water blast. Takeshi ran up a nearby tree after summoning more clones which threw kunai into the air at the leader. His enemy deflected them and turned just in time to see Takeshi lift his arm and impale him with it; Takeshi felt the blood gush around his arm and tried to breathe in relief.

Until a log appeared, _what? A substitution, that means!_ And as he turned he felt a sharp kick take him down to the ground, a crater forming around where he landed. Laying there he tried to get up, his body not reacting he was kicked and sent rolling a few yards away. "You thought you could take me on alone? You're so pathetic; I'm going to kill you here and now!" The other shinobi roared and lifted his hands in a sign and Takeshi grinned.

His clones came up behind his enemy who turned just in time to catch them in his water blast, causing them to disappear in a _poof_. Takeshi slowly stood, his arm once again enveloped in his armor…Along with part of his leg. He looked down in shock before turning his eyes once again to his enemy who looked even more pissed. "You just don't know when to give up do you!" Hand signs were made but Takeshi was over to him a second later, his leg hiking up to kick him in the stomach.

The Cloud ninja was sent spiraling into the trunk of a tree which gave a mighty creak before leaning back and forth. It did this for a moment and Takeshi barely had enough time to jump out of the way as it came crashing down onto the forest floor. Covering his mouth and keeping his eyes mostly closed he jumped on top of the fallen log and out of the spiraling dust. Coughing slightly he turned just in time for the Cloud ninja to ram his kunai into his chest…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Probably still some mistakes but I think I cleared up most of them. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Takeshi's Revelation! Enter, Raikage!

Shisou ran in front of Amaya, his eyes scanning for the Cloud ninja who suddenly jumped and was out of sight. "There is a clearing up ahead! Be ready!" Shisou roared and Amaya nodded, dodging down behind her brother and into the grassy clearing. Sunlight filtered through the gloom to make a small dot in the middle of the darkness where weeds rose to their ankles.

Shisou and Amaya stood face to face with the massive Cloud shinobi who glared at them, a kunai in his hand he threw it at them and they both jumped into the air. The larger ninja jumped in after them and Amaya yelled, "fire style: fire ball jutsu!" the flames spiraled into a ball which flurried around their enemy. The two of them skidded to a halt and watched as the fire fell to the ground and their enemy nowhere in sight.

"Water style: water missile!" A jet of water with an icy drill head speared threw the fires to them, Shisou making his own hand signs just in time.

"Wind style: wind blast jutsu!" Shisou roared and the air smashed into the cone head of the missile allowing Amaya and him to dodge the powerful blast which smashed into a tree, breaking most of the base. Shisou summoned clones and so did Amaya, the ten clones making their way to the enemy who dispatched them with ease while Amaya and Shisou sat back and made their hand signs.

Both fire and wind style combined to send a flurry of the most powerful flames at their enemy and Shisou jumped back into the undergrowth a few feet behind Amaya. She stood there and tugged on her gloves, grinning she ran forward just as the flames settled and sent out a dozen kunai which were repelled by a group of shuriken.

"Windmill of shadows!" The enemy Cloud nin roared as a windmill shuriken split through the flames which he jumped over, "water style: water missile!" Amaya smirked created a clone which grabbed her and threw her out of the way which made a large crater in the ground from where the water missile had smashed into the earth.

"Wind style: wind blast jutsu!" Shisou said from somewhere and a powerful blast caused the fire to rise as the Cloud shinobi was jumping over to flare up and catch his ankles. He landed and crippled against the blast, his hand dodging behind his back to pull out a kunai and throw it at Amaya who dodged it.

"Fire style: explosive blades!" Amaya yelled as a group of shuriken came down from the sky and around the enemy who forced himself to get up and dodge. Sending out a group of senbon they nailed him in the back and made him fall to the ground. Shisou appeared from the foliage, spinning in the air to land beside him. Digging into his ninja pouch he pulled out a heaven scroll, "yes!" Amaya cheered as she ran over and grinned at her older brother.

"N – No, damnit!" The other shinobi spoke and they looked down at him, Amaya's eyes softening. She lowered her hand and ran it down over his ankles which healed slightly and Shisou looked at her with a slight glare. Amaya stopped and turned the way they had come.

"We should go check on Takeshi!" Amaya said which made Shisou nod and stand, leaving the wounded Cloud ninja in the middle of the clearing they jumped into the trees to the sound of a crash and they stopped. "W – Was that?" Shisou looked at her with wide eyes and they ran faster than before, determined to save their comrade…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-

_I – I…I can't believe that happened. Why am I so weak? Amaya…Shisou…I'm sorry, I couldn't move…Fast enough. I always wanted to fight…Ibiki-sensei, and I'm sorry to you too sensei. You were always like a father to me and I failed._

_I never knew my father, mom said he was a Cloud ninja and I never doubted it. I was shunned because of how I looked…Because everyone knew that my father was from the Cloud. They must have thought I was a spy or something. But then they came…Shisou, Amaya, Ibiki-sensei, and they all became…close to me. I wanted to know my father…Mom always made me write letters to him and I would send pictures of myself to him to let him see how I grew._

_And then…Mom said he died one day…He just…Died – like I am now – and I never saw him, not once. I wrote one last letter and sent it, and I cried all the way through it. I was mad and upset, and a few weeks later I got a package in the mail of all my letters which he had supposedly kept along with a note of how courageous he was in battle. I ripped it up and for some reason…On my birthday last year I taped it back together._

_I never saw my father…I wonder if I'll see him in the afterlife...Why am I so weak? No! This isn't the way this is supposed to go! I'm going to be a chunin, I'm going to live, and I'm going to…I'm going to know what kind of a man my father was. And what kind of man I can be!_

The blue eyed Cloud ninja watched in total shock, his eyes wide, and sweat rolling down the side of his face. The kunai he had tried to imbed into Takeshi's chest was only about a centimeter in if even that, the powerful armor around him barely making room for entry.

"Wha – What is this…Why are you so…So powerful?" Takeshi's left hand gripped the Cloud ninja's wrist as he looked up at him with his dark eyes. "Y – You look like…like the…" Takeshi's glare made the Cloud ninja's face light up in total terror, "the Raikage!"

Takeshi lifted his hand and punched him in the gut, the cloth spinning around his hand from the force of the blow and the ninja was sent spiraling away from him. "I told you…" Takeshi said as he lowered his hand and his body turned sideways, his whole form glowing in that powerful lightning azure, "I've never met him." In a flash and a loud bang Takeshi was sending his fists into the Cloud's body over and over again. A barrage of angry fists which sent the ninja threw the tree and Takeshi jumped after him.

"Now eat this!" Takeshi roared as he grabbed the Cloud ninja and pulled him in close, upside down, and in an instant a powerful crater made itself in the ground around the enemy ninja's form. His whole back and head split open under the force of the blast and Takeshi stepped back in exhaustion as the crater settled. His armor disappeared and he stood there panting for a moment, as he fell onto his back and looked at the dark canopy above.

Shisou and Amaya came out of nowhere, the medic running over to him; she pressed her hands to his chest. "Takeshi, are you alright!" Shisou said as he knelt on the other side of his sister over his fallen comrade.

"Yeah, I just wasted a lot of chakra just now," he choked up some blood and his brow furrowed as Amaya healed him. "You two alright?" He asked and Amaya nodded and Shisou brought the two scrolls out from his ninja pouch.

"Yeah, and look at what we got! That guy wouldn't have easy to beat, but it was two against one so," Shisou stopped and turned to look at the massive trench in the ground before turning his head back to look down at Takeshi. "Did you do this?" Takeshi looked around and nodded, which made Shisou's jaw drop.

"I finally managed to make the armor envelop my whole body," he whispered as Amaya stopped healing him and his team mates looked at him in awe. "And I brought the guy down with this powerful blast…I nearly died when we first started fighting." Shisou turned to survey the damage before looking back at Takeshi once more.

"So," Shisou said dragging out the word, "what are you going to call it?" Takeshi looked at him confused but Shisou waggled his brows, "this new awesome technique I mean!" Takeshi sat up and put his elbows on his knees, his hands hanging limply. "Takeshi?"

Takeshi didn't speak for a long moment before standing, his hands making their way into his pockets. "Liger bomb, that's its name!" Amaya and Shisou looked at each other in surprise before rising to stand behind their comrade. "Now let's get to that temple!" Takeshi said and raced into the forest, the other two not far behind him as they made their way through the forest of death.

**At the Entrance to Konoha…**

"So this is it?" C asked as he stood next to Darui on the left side of none other than the Raikage, A. "The chunin exams are finally here…At least we know Toshiro will pass." He said and looked at Darui who smirked at the thought of his cousin. "Raikage-sama, are we going in?" C asked as he looked at the larger shinobi on the other side of Darui who stood there as if he were a statue.

"Yeah…" He seemed almost forlorn and his two body guards exchanged a glance before following him as he stepped inside the boundary of the Hidden Leaf Village. Two shinobi appeared before them and the Cloud ninja couldn't help but tense at the prospect of a fight, but they soon regained themselves and stood up straight without fear. One of them had a bandage crossing over his nose and the other wore a bandana as his headband.

"This is Kotetsu Hagane and I'm Izumo Kamizuki," said the one with the bandana as he motioned between the two so that they could identify them. "Come with us Raikage-sama, the lady Hokage wishes to see you now that you've arrived." They both jumped into the air and the Raikage followed not far behind with his entourage…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi, Shisou, and Ayama jumped from branch to branch, breaking the tree line to find themselves on the edge of a river. They all drank and Shisou looked at his team mates before looking around with his shining eyes. "We should set up camp…Maybe try to find something to eat." Takeshi turned to look around and then stopped when he heard a twig snap not far behind them. He nodded to the others and they scattered into the tree line once more.

Takeshi whistled like a bird in an attempt to divert attention from the position of the others. There was a long pause and nothing happened so Takeshi turned his head and sniffed…No scent. He jumped out and the others followed suit, nodding to them he made his way across the water in a quick run. "We need to get across the river; it's a water source and will attract other teams." Shisou nodded from behind and they ducked under a nearby outcropping.

"I think we should go back," Amaya said and Takeshi turned to her with a furrowed brow. "It was nothing but probably an animal, besides the fact that animals are also drawn to water sources. We could find a boar or something and eat it." Takeshi didn't pause in his stride and Amaya bristled behind him, "are you listening to me Takeshi?"

The young man suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, "what are you saying? You never usually say anything concerning how I do things…" Takeshi said and Shisou turned to look at his sister as well with a rather concerned gaze.

"Sis, are you alright?" Shisou asked as he looked at his sister with a half lidded gaze. He was obviously tired and just wanted to sleep but he was feeling awfully hungry as well. But something was up, his sister usually followed Takeshi without a single peep but now she was fighting against him. Takeshi just kept looking at her as she snapped her gaze to her brother.

"No! I'm tired of doing everything he says!" She pointed to Takeshi like he was the problem of everything which made Shisou pause. Takeshi just stood there and stared at her for a moment with an utter look of betrayal. "I'm going back to the river!" Amaya turned around but Shisou grabbed her shoulder in a steady grip.

"Amaya, we need to stick together now more than ever! We can't afford to separate!" Shisou said and Amaya looked at him with an angry glare and tore her shoulder away from him. "Amaya!" He called and Takeshi looked torn. "W – What's wrong with her?" Shisou said as he watched her walk away and Takeshi just watched her go and disappear out of sight.

Shisou stood next to him and the two stood there for the longest time before turning in the opposite direction. "She's been acting weird since we started taking the exams…Are we really going to leave her?" Takeshi didn't turn to look over his shoulder but stopped finally and looked up to see the night sky just peaking through the leaves above.

"She knows where to go; she'll be fine just as long as she doesn't run into anybody else. She's smart." He started walking again and Shisou stood there for a long moment before starting to follow **his **leader again. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to," Takeshi said, not pausing once in his walk. Shisou didn't stop either and kept up with him.

"No, this is where I'm meant to be," he spoke and Takeshi let out a sigh. They kept walking till they found a tree where a basin had been hollowed out so that a little grotto was made underneath. Shisou climbed in first and then was followed in by Takeshi who lay in next to him. Soon the hollow was filled with steady breathing…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Ibiki sat at his desk and analyzed the hand writing before him – he felt as if he'd seen it before – and he wasn't usually one to confuse something or be forgetful. He stared hard at the words scrawled on the paper and tried to make sense of them and pinpoint the exact handwriting in his mind. It all came rushing back in an instant that had him reeling. He stared at the words for several long moments before standing and slowly walking to the other end of the room.

Ibiki stood there for many more long moments, _no it couldn't be. He couldn't have slipped in so easily could he? I need to investigate this further but I need to inform the Hokage just in case._ He held up in his fingers to make the hand sign and disappeared a moment later to reappear in the office of the Hokage…Right behind the bulking frame of the Raikage.

A turned to face the shinobi who suddenly appeared a brow rising as he turned to see none other than Konoha's famous interrogator. "What do you want?" The Raikage asked as he looked down at Ibiki Morino who didn't even look up at him or give him a second thought. _Fucking big shot, _the Raikage thought as Ibiki pushed past him and over to the Hokage's desk. Darui and C stood in the back corner of the room and watched as Morino stopped in front of Tsunade's desk.

"We have a problem," Ibiki said and held a small piece of paper out to the Hokage who took it from him and looked at it. Her eyes grew wide and she crumpled up the paper in her fist which shook with the force of her powerful anger. Ibiki growled, "You see what I mean…I'm not sure if it's true but if my suspicions are correct…" Tsunade tore up the paper and slowly threw it in the garbage.

The Raikage and the others in her room looked at her in a strange way which made her glare at Ibiki, "this is a delicate situation all considering," her eyes strayed over the Cloud ninja in the room and more specifically over the Raikage. A's eyes narrowed on Tsunade who just sat there and looked at him with a silent glare. She looked at Ibiki and nodded, "I'm giving you full permission to look into it further."

"Should I inform her?" Ibiki asked and suddenly knew just how stupid that sounded in front of the people in the room. There was a long pause and Tsunade slowly shook her head before looking back up and into Ibiki's dark eyes.

"No, now move it." Ibiki was gone in a _poof_ and the Raikage raised a brow at Tsunade making her shake her head. "It's nothing…Personal and private matters that you shouldn't worry about," she said and closed her eyes. She raised her hand to rub her forehead and pinched the space above her nose in an attempt to cut off the migraine she felt coming on.

Just then the door started to open with a _creek_ and Darui and C watched as a pink haired woman came into the room with a clipboard in hand. The Raikage stiffened when he saw her and his mouth opened slightly and his eyes grew wide. Sakura looked up; tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and her own eyes grew wide. The clipboard clattered to the ground and the Cloud ninja watched as the Raikage and the kunoichi stared at each other in shock.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi was the first to wake and heard a snorting which made him turn over to look at the snout that was poking down into their bunk. He drew his kunai and moved to shove it up into the tunnel, right into the forehead of the boar. There was a loud gushing sound as blood swelled and fell down his arm, draining down into the earth. Shisou sat up suddenly and looked around with bewildered and drowsy eyes. Takeshi managed to shove the beast out and Shisou helped out when he regained himself and soon they were in the clearing. "Do you know how to cook this thing?" Takeshi asked and Shisou nodded to himself.

"I guess so," Shisou said as he grabbed two twigs and started rubbing them together which made Takeshi almost burst out laughing. A large sweat drop rolled down Shisou's head as he looked at Takeshi with a peeved look. "Shut up! I'd like to see you do better!" Shisou growled and Takeshi brought his fingers to the wood which burst into flames with a shock of lightning. "Show off," Shisou murmured as he grabbed a kunai and carved up the boar.

Soon they were eating and they laid there with very pleased expressions, "ah that was good," Takeshi whispered and Shisou chuckled. They stood and made their way deeper into the forest, eyes scanning the gloom and they found themselves staring at a large building. "This must be it," Takeshi spoke as he looked at the giant structure before them.

"I hope Amaya made it," Shisou whispered and Takeshi nodded to him, they made their way inside and Shisou pulled out the scrolls to gain entrance. "They said we could open them when we got here right?" Shisou asked and Takeshi nodded, and Shisou slowly undid the seal. A loud _poof_ rang through the air and standing before them was none other than Sensou.

"I see you two didn't waste your time…I can't say the same for Amaya," she whispered, her hands in her pockets and eyes focused on them. They stood there before turning their gazes to the ground, "and you might want to pull your disguises back up. Ibiki suspects…Big time." They looked at each other and quickly used their transformation technique. "I suppose it's time for me to explain the objective of this part of the exam."

They nodded and the doors to the entrance slammed open to reveal the disguised Amaya…Looking tasseled and angry. Sensou's eyes narrowed on her, _she's different from before. This forest has changed her…Death has changed her. _Takeshi and Shisou watched as she approached them, her body rigid and her face twisted up in anger. She lifted her right fist and swung it at Takeshi's face…It never came close to contact.

"You have left this place change you beyond repair, you are unstable, and if you continue this behavior I will be forced to make you leave and not be able to retake the exam unless you are deemed mentally aware once again by your master," Sensou said as she held Amaya's wrist in her hand.

Amaya glared at her and tugged her wrist away while her brother and team mate just stared at her for the longest time. "This part of the exam is a battle, you will fight another shinobi, and you will not hold back. Some have been known to die during this part of the exam the same as the second part, but the match ups are completely random and you could be paired off against someone from your own village…Or team."

All three of them wore shocked expressions but Amaya was the first to recover and she walked away from them, stomped really, and Sensou watched with the other two as she did so. "What happened to her?" Shisou asked and Sensou turned to look at him with a saddened glance.

"Death and that forest have been known to change people in the most drastic ways. Your sister must have seen something she wasn't ready to handle and it made her deteriorate mentally. Come, the exam will begin within the next few moments." Takeshi and Shisou nodded and they followed her inside a long room with two railed walk ways on either side. The statue at the head of the room was making a hand sign with a large monitor above its head.

Sensou gestured to the left and they followed her up the stairs to the walkway were they sat on the very end. "Get ready because you could be called up at any moment," Sensou spoke and they nodded to her. Takeshi turned his head to see to see Amaya standing across the way from them, her eyes boring into his own jade ones.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Ibiki walked down the busy streets of Konoha and found himself stopping when he heard the soft brush of wind that signaled the arrival of shinobi. Turning to look over his shoulder slightly he saw the shade of Crow. "Sir!" The now more experienced Anbu as he bowed down to his superior. Ibiki nodded to him and Crow whispered in a low voice, "We found that all three of them are napping sir. Each has had a long day of training and everything seems to be normal."

Ibiki's brow furrowed and he turned his head to look out to the mid day sun and sighed loudly, lifting his palm to run it down his face. "Everything just seems too perfect, like this whole entire thing was planned or brought about by a higher source…Or a close one." He turned his dark eyes on Crow who didn't shiver under the intensity of his gaze this time. "Keep digging, I want everything and everyone accounted for!"

Crow disappeared once again and Ibiki was left alone once more, but he knew better, his sharp eyes falling over a shadow that moved just barely as the leaves shimmered in a crossing breeze. He smirked and jumped into the air, the blinding daytime baring down on him as he made his way through Konoha village with a sadistic grin on his face. _I might as well make them work for what they want, _he thought as he spiraled through the air to land on his feet.

**Several hours later…**

Akiha vs Chiko

Takeshi stared at the words on the board and turned to look at his team mate over his shoulder, who had recently taken his own turn and come out with a victory – not once letting the transformation drop. Takeshi turned to look at Amaya who grinned in a manner like their master at the prospect of fighting him obviously. Takeshi growled low in his throat and jumped onto the main fighting floor, Amaya not far behind.

He could still feel the tension from up on that rail, and he knew he couldn't use his armor. It was a dead giveaway if he did…He just couldn't. The instructor started speaking but nothing was getting through to Takeshi, _why? Why, Amaya…Why do you suddenly hate me so much? I don't understand you…_ Takeshi thought as he looked into the burning eyes of his 'comrade' who was looking ready to kill him.

_I won't kill you…but if I can't stop you..._ Takeshi stared into her eyes, trying to convey to her what he was getting at,_ then I'll be forced to take you down!_ Takeshi thought as his hand clenched at his side and Amaya's eyes narrowed on him. The instructor looked between the two of them and raised his hand into the air, "begin!"

Hand signs were made and Takeshi dodged to the right just in time as a powerful fire blast seared over the floor to him. The floor split up in a crater when he sent out his lightning surge and all he could think of was Shisou's face when he'd seen that his friend would have to battle his sister to become a chunin. Amaya sent out a barrage of shuriken down on him and Takeshi deflected them, _better to deflect her attacks instead of letting them get close to me. She likes to make them explode…_

He knew her moves, knew how she liked to function but she knew everything about him too. A flame spiraled towards him and Takeshi made shadow clones, several of which threw him out of the blast. He skidded to a halt some few feet away and watched as Amaya landed, sending out a legion of senbon and Takeshi growled as he jumped into the air to dodge it. _She isn't giving me time to think up a plan…_

Her hands flew and Takeshi knew he'd screwed himself over, making another clone he watched as her fire ball split through the air and towards him in a churning mass of flames. The clone threw him away and he stopped when he saw what happened. _When the clones die they turn into smoke…Smoke…_ Takeshi smirked and reached into his ninja pouch, _I only have three bombs. I may want to learn to pack more of these things…_

Takeshi's eyes narrowed and he ran towards her but she was already making her signs, and another fire surged forward. _At this rate she'll run out of chakra though…_Takeshi thought as he dodged again, but some of the fire split off, its arm sweeping off to catch his leg. He growled and slammed into the ground and Amaya smiled but she was crippled, coming down onto one knee and holding her shoulder in a pained manner. Takeshi was the first to stand and she soon followed suit, and they stood there staring at each other for the longest time before she reached into her pouch and brought something out. _Food pills? What the Hell is she doing with enhancements?_

His teeth grit and anger flared through him, they had always agreed as a team never to use enhancers unless they absolutely had too…Only when on the verge of total death. But now…A vein throbbed on Takeshi's forehead and lightning flickered at the tips of his fingers as his anger rose. Amaya ran forward, her hand signs faster and more fire jetted out at him.

Takeshi didn't move, he just stood there and made more shadow clones, and lots of them. When the fire came they disappeared in a flurry of smoke that was soon increased when all three smoke bombs were thrown down on the ground. The fire stopped and Amaya grinned through the darkness, _I got him! I hit his smoke bombs when I killed him!_ But a swift punch to her face sent her flying back, the spikes on his knuckles puncturing her cheek.

She slammed into the ground and sat up, trembling, to see the **real** Takeshi…Clad in lightning blue armor.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura was thankful for it…the mission lady Tsunade had sent her on to get her out of the village. She walked down the steps to the Hokage's building and put her hand on the door but knew without even looking up to not try to open it. A heavy hand settled on the door and Sakura's fist clenched against the door knob which gave way under the force of her hand. Sakura could feel his body hovering over her, and she turned to see him looking down at her with a dark gaze.

"Do you need something Raikage-sama?" She asked in a low tone and she heard his fist clench against the door when she said it. Sakura kept her eyes down and refused to make eye contact with him. She refused to admit it but his scent was just beginning to affect her, in fact his whole presence was doing so now. His body was so close she wanted to shiver but repressed the need to, his musky scent invading her nose.

"Cut the bull shit little girl," he growled in a low voice and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and her teeth gritting. That name still bothered her. Her hand was still resting on the door knob but she just stood there, although she had to admit, if he didn't remove his hand soon she was bound to break the door down and keep moving.

"I asked you what you wanted," she grumbled and he seemed also to be losing his patience. The fist on the door was off it in a flash but Sakura didn't even attempt to open it because she knew what he was about to do…he slammed his fist back into it which left a crater, his hand virtually in the door. "Lady Tsunade wouldn't appreciate you breaking things in her office too you know."

She heard him growl, and looked up somewhat to see his sharp canines clenched against one another and grinding slightly. "Keep doing that and you'll ruin your teeth," and as she spoke the last word she was pushed against the door, sandwiched between his large form and the door. Sakura struggled but her arms were pinned to her side and she finally looked up to his face which was only an inch or so above her own, his dark eyes staring her down.

She closed her eyes, refusing to look at him but they snapped open when she felt his lips brush against hers. A tingling feeling touched over her and the rage in her chest settled as she looked into his surprisingly warm eyes…They were like Bee's had been that day. Sakura's mouth opened slightly and A leaned down, taking her mouth in a full blown kiss he nudged her to open further and she gladly did. His left arm held her to him while the right supported them by the door and he noted – with enthusiasm – that she had filled out very nicely in the years they hadn't seen each other.

They breathed through their noses as the kiss became more passionate and he groaned when her scent completely filled him. Her body was pressed against his and he could feel her smooth legs wrapping themselves around him above his belt, which made him groan, _flexible little thing aren't you_. He thought as their tongues battled and he found himself getting drunk off her taste. A could have devoured her; he could have taken her right there if she allowed it…No way in Hell she would though.

They pulled back when they finally needed air and her hands rose to trace his features, his eyes closing as she ran her finger over his eye lid and stopped, _Takeshi._ Her eyes grew wide and she tore herself from him, running out the door at speeds she prayed he couldn't follow but knew he could if he chose too. _Damn lightning armor!_ She thought and kept speeding to her house.

The Raikage stood there dumbstruck for a moment before growling and slamming his fist back into the door, _damnit. I took it too fast, shit!_ He turned back around in an angry flare and found himself face to face with the shocked C and grinning Darui. "Is there something you want to tell us boss?" Darui asked, a big grin curling his features in contrast to C's huge childish eyes.

Darui jabbed his elbow into C in a joking manner, "come on this is a good thing! Boss just got some action from the Cherry Blossom of Konoha!" C finally snapped out of his haze and grinned a little too. Even though they were deafly loyal to the Raikage they still liked to joke around a bit.

"Wait till **Bee-sama** hears!" C joked and the two of them nearly bust into conniptions but just fell into a series of nervous chuckles which made A simmer in front of them. They stopped when they saw his veins throbbing, fists clenching, and teeth grinding. "You know that can't be good for your teeth Raikage-sama," C said pointing and the Raikage nearly snapped.

"I think we should just go?" Darui suggested and A turned again and left out the door to their designated home while in the Leaf, still very agitated. Darui stood there for a moment before saying, "sorry boss," which made the Raikage glance at him in an irritated manner before continuing with their walk. Darui sighed and C just shrugged at the sight of the still very agitated Raikage.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Shisou watched from the sidelines in horror, wanting and waiting for the dust and smoke to settle. His eyes were wide as a shadow appeared, the scuffing of sandals on the ground the only sound that rang out. "Takeshi? Amaya?" Shisou called and the figure stopped just on the edge of being seen. The instructor also seemed to be waiting with bated breath as the figure slowly took their step out of the gloom.

With a smirk and a hand in the air the spiraling shadows settled, "Chiko wins the match! And as our last match up this is the end of the second part of the exam. Well done!" He yelled and his voice echoed, making Shisou smile at Takeshi from the railing, his sister being carried away by the medics. He jumped down to his team mate and they clapped their hands together as if they were brothers.

"I need to go check on Amaya," Shisou whispered and Takeshi nodded his understanding as the other boy ran after the medics who carried his sister on a stretcher. _Good thing I put the transformation jutsu on Amaya again when she passed out…_ When he was gone, Takeshi was surprised and took a step back when he saw Sensou standing right next to him.

"Well done little one…I never would have guessed that you would have mastered the lightning armor so early in your life." She said and looked down at him with a half lidded gaze which made him gulp, _she saw it?_ Sensou nodded and turned to look at the other passing contestants who were also standing around with their team mates happily. "They will explain the third part of the exam in a moment," Sensou paused here, "is something troubling you?"

Takeshi turned his gaze to the floor and whispered, "When I was in the forest…A guy said that my armor was like the Raikage's and that I looked like him." Sensou didn't appear to be shocked, her half lidded gaze just surveying everyone in the room in a rather bored manner. "I felt some kind of connection when he said that but I don't really know what it was…"

Sensou slapped her hand down on his head and he growled, "Everything will be revealed in time. Worry not little one." She whispered and Takeshi looked at her with a surprised look before giving a disgruntled huff and folding his arms, looking away from her in irritation.

"You always say the weirdest things Sensou-sama!" He growled and Sensou chuckled.

"I suppose so…I suppose so…"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Chiko means "arrow" or "pledge," while Akiha means "autumn leaf."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Truth Unveiled! Roar of the Liger!

Takeshi stood in front of the apartment building he shared with his mother and trudged inside, carrying his heavy feet all the way up the flight of stairs to the second story and down the hallway three doors. He slammed himself against the door and slowly slunk down it like some sort of slug, lying on the ground he fished out his keys and raised his left arm to try and press it in the hole. He missed a few times to the sound of _chink, _before finally hearing a _ziiirr_ as it went in.

Turning the key he heard the lock unclick and he pulled it out, stuffing it back in his pocket he flipped over and crawled inside. Sakura was cooking in the kitchen and when she heard the door unlock she turned, picking the skillet up in one hand and a spatula in the other. She walked in to the sound of her son dragging himself across the carpet and up the stairs. Sakura watched him go and blinked before shouting, "dinner in an hour!"

There was a muffled "alright," as she heard Takeshi open his door and then nothing. She sighed loudly, _that mission he went on must have really beaten it out of him._ Sakura thought, shaking her head and tried not to think of the Raikage and earlier when she would see her son's face as he came down for dinner. Sakura turned the bacon and knew better than to yell to Takeshi that she was fixing his favorite meal because when he was like this he usually fell to sleep as soon as he could tug his sheet off his bed – he didn't have enough energy to get **into** the bed – and curl up in it.

Sakura started humming to herself before pulling the bacon off the pan and tossing the eggs in, running them around till they were dry like and nothing leaked out. Turning off the oven she threw a piece of cheese over the eggs to let it melt over and then stuck the bacon on top before tossing the strange thing in between two slices of bread. Throwing the sandwich on a plate she pulled out a glass and poured some orange juice.

She took her time getting upstairs to her son's room – who was currently on the floor – and laid the plate down on his bedside table. "Come on…I fixed your favorite." Sakura purred and nudged Takeshi with her foot, "bacon, cheese, and egg sandwich with orange juice!" Takeshi grunted in his sleep and sniffed the air, the heavy bags under his eyes a sign of his fatigue.

"I thought you said dinner in an hour?" He asked as he sat up, twisting out of the sheet and standing to sit on the edge of the bed. Sakura chuckled and kneeled down to take off his ninja sandals so he could sleep well when he was done.

"It has been an hour." Sakura lied as Takeshi sat the plate in his lap and held the orange juice in his right hand. His eyes narrowed on her as he had obviously seen through her bluff.

"Liar," he said simply and took a huge bite out of his food while Sakura pulled off his other sandal.

"Where do you get off calling your mother a liar?" Sakura asked with a raised brow and Takeshi made a face and Sakura laughed gently. "You're cute when you pout," and as she said that an image of the Raikage flashed across her vision. It was times like these she was faced with the somewhat terrifying fact that her son looked so much like his father that it was scary. If one were to compare the two at the same age than they probably could have confused them for twins…If not for Takeshi's eyes.

They were gentler and the same jade green of his mother's and as Sakura looked at him, pulling his head band from his head to find the Leaf symbol staring back at her she didn't regret her decision not to tell him. But she wasn't stupid enough not to think that the Raikage couldn't identify him if he saw him. Sakura turned around and put the headband on his bedside table as he licked his fingers clean of his food.

"How was the mission?" Sakura asked and Takeshi sat there for a moment, the gentle clatter of the plate and glass as they were sat next to him the only sound. "Takeshi?" Sakura said as she turned to look at her son who was by now looking up at her with a curious gaze.

"Mom…Who is the Raikage?" Sakura's eyes grew wide and she stood there for a moment, frozen. She turned to look at him but he was still staring at her with a gaze that was just curious. He didn't suspect but at an equal rate she didn't want to say anything.

Sakura had prayed that since the day he was born he wouldn't ask a question even remotely close to the one he just asked. She gulped and Takeshi noticed her change in demeanor, his eyes going from curiosity to concern. "Mom?" He said and Sakura took a deep breath before turning her head to look at the wall.

"He's uh…" She was stumped on what to say and Inner Sakura chose now of all times to chip in her two cents: _your father?_ Sakura mentally threw herself against a wall before her brow furrowed and she nodded as she said, "he's a big ass hole." Takeshi raised a brow and his face twisted up as if he didn't believe her but after that he just shrugged.

"Whatever," and he flopped down in his bed to go to sleep. Sakura took the dishes, stacking the cup on the plate, before turning to close his door behind her. She stood outside and her hands trembled, the plate rattling against the glass cup, her eyes wide and tears streaking down her face. Part of her wanted to scream and another part wanted to break something into pieces. She walked down the hall to the stairs, moving down them slowly she found herself staring at the floor...

Sakura washed the dishes slowly before going upstairs and to bed.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"I can't believe…You of all people," a shadowed form spoke as the training area quieted without a noise. Sensou sat cross legged on top of one of the posts and didn't even turn to the voice that spoke to her in such a contemptible tone. Her half lidded eyes gazed at the running water only a few yards away before she turned her head to the sky and chuckled. The moon was full and a crow cawed in the distance as a wind silently brushed over both the dark forms.

"You should have let him participate in the exams to begin with," she still didn't turn to him and just stared at the dark blue of night far above them. "Your favorite word is 'truth' is it not?" Sensou asked as she slowly stood, her clothes rustling in the breeze, leaves spiraling threw the air over them. "Than this truth must be told should it not…Ibiki?"

The large shinobi stood a yard or so behind his subordinate and growled at her last question. "That isn't for you to decide!" Sensou's head snapped back to see him, silver eyes an angry blur.

"And who's choice is it Ibiki! You know as well as I do that he is just a pawn to the government that runs us! When he gets older – or even now if it were to happen – if we went to war with Kumo than he would be sent in to kill the Raikage himself! I mean honestly, they would pit him against his own father! Even inform the Raikage of it! And do you think he would really kill his own son!" She turned to face him, tossing her glasses away to reveal her eyes, glowing fiercely in the moonlight.

Ibiki looked shocked for a second but regained quickly his cold exterior. "It isn't our place to question what goes on! Shinobi are tools, first and foremost! Don't tell me you've forgotten that!" Sensou didn't stop glaring at him, her hair flaring up with the wind.

"There has to be a line drawn at some point Ibiki…There is only so much a ninja can take before he snaps. Don't tell me **you** have forgotten that!" Ibiki growled and in a flash a barrage of kunai made their way to him. He dodged back, only for a windmill shuriken to appear and nearly split him in half. A log appeared in his place and Sensou let out a "tch," before jumping, spiraling in the air to land on her feet when a rain of shuriken came down onto the post.

Ibiki landed and they watched each other, eyes a dark vat of anger they charged…at one another, hand signs made. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" Flames spiraled from Ibiki's mouth that moved to envelop Sensou who disappeared, and Ibiki looked around with dark eyes for his opponent. _Don't think I don't know you;_ he thought just as a shade appeared behind him.

"I know you too," she whispered and the crow flew away as the night found blood…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A sat down on the bed in his room, a desk here and a wardrobe there. The bathroom on the right wall close to the main door and he yawned loudly, his dark eyes scanning the ceiling as he fell back onto the bed.

The double bed was firm and he growled, jabbing his elbow back into it he grumbled in an irritated manner. _What the Hell are these things made out of? Rock? _A stood and cracked his neck, rolling his shoulder in place as he turned to unpack his things and threw them in the dresser with no order in mind.

He made his way to the bathroom and took a shower, reviewing the day he paused when he thought of the Cherry Blossom. _Can't believe she ran away from me like that…Girl acted like she was on fire or something, _he paused and stepped out of the shower. A tossed on his boxers and stretched, making his way into the bed he turned off the lamp and lay there in the blackness for a moment. Someone knocked at the door and A growled, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he stood and made his way to the door.

He tugged the door open in an irritated manner and came face to face with none other than his little brother…Killer Bee. His face dropped into a shocked expression, his eyes growing huge, and a vein twitching dangerously on his forehead. "W – What the hell?" He yelled and Bee looked at him with a huge grin.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" Bee said in a light hearted manner which made A look ready to kill, his left hand coming up to grab the head of his sibling.

"Iron Claw!" Roared the Raikage as his palm slammed into the forehead of his brother who nearly fell over with the force of the blow. A held on tight and squeezed, much to the displeasure of Bee who twisted in his grasp.

"Come on bro! Lighten up!" Bee said, trying to wrestle himself from his older brother's grip as he squeezed again. Releasing his brother after some more of the torture he dropped his hand and looked at him with the most pissed off look he could muster. Bee looked taken aback and held up his hands in a defensive manner to make sure his brother didn't throw anything else at him.

"Who the Hell is protecting the village with you out you dumbass!" A roared, caused Bee to almost be flung half way down the hallway.

"Uh…Well…You're getting to go on vacation. I just figured," Bee started but wasn't able to finish.

"This isn't a vacation Bee! I'm the Raikage and I am presiding over the chunin exams here in the Hidden Leaf!" A yelled and Bee scrunched down to evade the flying spit that flew from his brother's mouth, holding up his arms as if protecting from some sort of attack. "Go back to the damn village you idiot!" The Raikage said as he smacked him upside the head, making him nearly fall flat on his face.

"Come on bro! I just want to stay for a bit! Can't I watch it with you?" He asked, waving his arms about and A growled deep in his throat. A slammed his hand back down on Bee's head which made Bee squirm again. "Come on bro! Please?" A growled low in his throat again.

"No! Go back to the village! Now Bee!" Bee put on a big pout which made A's eyes narrow. "Go!" Sometimes A felt like he was babysitting a toddle when he was watching his little brother. He was a little fool…Always wanted vacations…But since he'd been guarding the village his whole life it seemed like he almost deserved one. Not like A would ever directly admit that to him.

Bee grumbled and slowly walked down the stairs, walking down into the main foyer with a pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. _All I want is one damn vacation!_ Bee thought as he stepped out into the night and walked to the right, his feet making light _tak_s across the ground and a door opened and closed behind him. Not sensing any danger he didn't turn around…That was, until he heard someone say his name.

"Bee?" It was like a question but he turned around, the delicate voice so familiar to him and the next thing he knew he found himself facing the Cherry Blossom of Konoha. He grinned and she ran forward to embrace him, tackling him to the ground. Bee grunted when his back slammed into the earth and she laughed, pulling him up as she stood. "What are you doing here?" They held each other's hands and Bee chuckled.

"I came here for a vacation," he didn't mention his brother in the building right next to hers. "But I ain't got a place to stay." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Oh well," she looked over to her home. Takeshi was leaving out on a mission supposedly tomorrow and she was too. So neither of them would be in the house for at least five or so days, "I guess you could stay in my house…" She was asking him if he would want to and instantly – rather a lot like Naruto – he perked up.

"That would be great!" Bee said, almost jumping for joy which made Sakura smile at him in a warming way. "So, is this it?" He stepped in the building and Sakura followed him, leading him to her door.

"Uh wait here a moment, I just have to spruce up!" She dodged inside and started packing away any and all pictures of Takeshi in a box, stuffing it in the back of her closet she ran up to Takeshi's room and woke him up. "Takeshi, a friend of mine is staying here while both of us are away…So, be nice to him in the morning, okay?" Takeshi mumbled and she kissed him on the head before running down the stairs and back to Bee.

Opening the door she motioned to him and he stepped inside. "Wow, nice place," he said looking around and noticing that some pictures appeared to have been removed from the walls because there were outlines of round or square patches of paint. "So…Where do I stay?" Sakura motioned to the stairs and he followed her up into a white room with furniture. It felt cozy in this and Bee flopped down on the bed.

"This is my room, a friend of mine left her son here so you'll see him in the morning," Sakura lied and Bee looked up at her when she said it was her room. He sat up and looked at her before nodding; looking rather shocked to be in her room. Sakura nodded, "he's in the other room. He's a quiet sleeper so don't worry about him snoring in the night. I have a mission so I'll be gone for at least five days and come home six days from now in the afternoon. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

She turned and exited the room, Bee standing there until he heard the door slam downstairs. He looked at the bed and stripped down to his pants. Laying down he groaned in relief to be totally off his feet and able to relax. Her room smelled nice and her bed was soft and warm, Bee tucking himself in he fell into a deep sleep…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"What happened?" Tsunade demanded as she stood in between the beds of her two most trusted and powerful Anbu, Ibiki Morino, and Sensou Ookami. The nurses and doctors looked at her in a cross between amazement for her abilities and fear at the white hot rage that was simmering through her. She looked down at the two in either bed, covered in cuts, bruises, internal bleeding, broken bones, and some infections.

"We found both of them on the training course milady; they were already like this when we got there." Kotetsu said beside Izumo, their eyes watching the two most powerful Anbu in the village, which lie there like ragged and beaten dolls. Almost the entire of Ibiki's entire torso was bandaged and one of his eyes was bandaged while his whole right forearm had been busted at the elbow. Gashes painted his left leg while the other had been burned.

Sensou wasn't much better off; her side was missing a chunk of flesh while her legs were rather burned with bruises that meant she had dodged attacks that could have broken them. Her arms were decorated in punctures from where senbon had gone through and an explosion burn touched her left shoulder. The Hokage stared at the two of them and then murmured, "Get Ino Yamanaka in here…Now!"

Kotetsu disappeared and Izumo stayed to guard just in case something happened. When his comrade left, Izumo gulped and looked at Tsunade, "do you think it was them milady? The Kumo I mean…" Tsunade gave him a sharp glare which kept him from speaking further. She turned her gaze to the wall and then slowly closed her eyes.

"I don't know…But I intend to find out!" Tsunade said as she went to work on healing the head interrogator.

**The Next Day…**

Bee yawned loudly, stretching himself out and sighed in contentment. _Damn, _he thought as he walked to the shower, _that was a great sleep. When was the last time I slept so good?_ He hopped in the shower and stopped when he noticed that there were only feminine products on the railing. Bee grimaced and grabbed the bottle, sniffing it he let out a nervous chuckle. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind…Right? I just hope nobody looks at me funny. _He washed his hair and decided to skip the body wash and jumped out.

Drying himself off he put the towel over his head and walked down the stairs to see a cereal box on the table, obscuring whoever was sitting there. Remembering that he wasn't in his own home he quickly took the towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist, the occupant of the table peeking from behind his cereal to see the man bits of another dude.

Takeshi pretended that he hadn't just seen a man's penis and with drowsy eyes he looked at the back of the cereal box again. _I'm just going to sit here and pretend I didn't see my mom's friend's dick, _Takeshi thought as he shoveled the wheat bits into his mouth, _perfect plan._ Bee tied the towel and slowly made his way over to the counter top where bowels were sat upside down to dry. He grabbed one and sat it down at the table before going to look for a spoon.

"Second drawer on the right of the sink," Takeshi grumbled from behind the box which made Bee pause as he heard that voice. He slowly opened the drawer and took out the spoon, walking over to grab a gallon of milk from the fridge. Bee sat down across from Takeshi and picked up the box, pouring the cereal he sat it back down once his bowel was almost full and poured the milk.

He looked back up and what he saw made him pause, the boy before him looked just like…Bee stared for a moment and felt like he was five or six years old again as he looked into the jade eyes of a boy who resembled his brother so much it wasn't even funny. It was like looking at him…Some forty years younger though and with the warming gaze of jade.

"Dude…the milk," Takeshi growled and Bee stopped pouring as the bowel over filled and leaked onto the table. "Dumbass," Takeshi gave an exasperated sigh and stood, grabbing a dishtowel and whipping up the mess and once again Bee felt like a toddler and his older brother was cleaning up his mess. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Takeshi asked as the larger man stared and Bee snapped from his haze as he said that.

"Nothing…" Bee lied and Takeshi put the milk back, packing up the cereal and putting it back into the cabinet. Takeshi walked back over to the table and started eating again, munching down on his food he looked at Bee with a raised brow. Coming back to himself, Bee started eating too but watched Takeshi like a hawk, his eyes scanning him as the younger man made motions much like his older brother.

"You better not be a pedophile dude," Takeshi said as he stood and rinsed out the bowel. Washing the dish Takeshi made his way up the stairs, "I'm going to be gone for the next few days so don't worry." He said in a sarcastic manner and started walking again and into his room. Bee sat there and watched him before turning his head to look back down at his bowel. _Why…Why does he remind me so much of bro?_

**The Following Afternoon…**

"Hey man, come on!" Takeshi called to Shisou who sped towards him with a bag full of snacks. "We're going to need all these supplies if we're camping out the training ground!" Takeshi said as he threw an apple into the air and caught it before taking a large bite out of it. The red shining flesh caught in between his teeth as he chewed it.

"You're right, whew, this thing is heavy." Shisou said as he held the large sack and Takeshi took it from him, throwing it over his shoulder with ease, his own pack against his back. "You sure you can carry all that and still eat an apple?" Shisou joked as he looked at Takeshi with a raised brow.

Takeshi chuckled and nodded, making Shisou just shake his head. As they walked down the road a white haired man with lazy eyes stepped out of a tea shop to their left, Takeshi stopping to look at him and what he saw stunned him. _Cloud?_ He thought as he looked into the dull eyes of the jounin, Darui. "Hey," the Cloud ninja said as he turned his gaze to the two young boys, "you know where-"he stopped when he saw the dark skinned one.

Gazing into a pair of jade eyes he looked at him with wide eyes and his hand twitched at his side, _boss?_ He thought as he stared down at the boy that looked almost exactly like the leader of his village. "Hey kid," he said looking at Takeshi, "what's your name?" Takeshi's face twisted up into a snarl before he pushed past Darui without a word. Darui stood there for a moment before moving to follow him.

"Just so you don't bother me by following us," Takeshi said and Darui stopped, "my name is Takeshi, Takeshi Haruno." And with that he and Shisou jumped to disappear over a building space and away to the training area. Darui watched them leave and his eyes narrowed as he turned and made his way back to the apartment building where the Raikage resided. His mind in turmoil he thought silently, _Takeshi Haruno…Takeshi…Who is this kid?_

He moved fast back to the building, he needed to get the Anbu on this…And now…

**Five Days Later: The Day of the Final Chunin Exam…**

Takeshi sped in front of Shisou as they made their way back to the village after five days of training, long and rigorous they had enhanced their stamina a little and sharpened up on their jutsu. Now, they were heading back to Takeshi's house so he could drop off some of his things in order to kill some time so that they could hurry up and get to the exam.

They landed in the street in front of the building and instantly, Takeshi caught sight of something – morally, someone – out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw the hulking mass of a dark skinned man moving down the street, a white robe flowing around him and a strange, golden colored hat on his head. He was talking to a shorter, pale guy with gold hair and wearing a Hidden Cloud headband.

Takeshi watched the larger man, unaware that Shisou was talking to him, asking him what was wrong with him as he just stared at the tall man's back. _That…That's got to be the Raikage! _He thought, gulping as he watched, _I…I want him to look at me._

Takeshi took a small step forward, completely unaware of where this desire came from, why he felt so important as to want a man like the Raikage to look at him. _Turn around_, the thought, and as if he could hear the thought, the man turned around.

Takeshi's suspicions were correct; the man was wearing a Kage hat, his dark eyes focusing in on him, his breath catching as he stared. He was paralyzed, dark orbs widening on the sight of him, the Raikage stepped forward as well but Takeshi was broken from his trance when someone stepped in his field of vision…He ran. Shisou yelled, following him as they dodged into an alley and started running away…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

"Raikage-sama," C said, "are you alright?" A stood there; staring at the spot where he was sure a young boy had been standing…He looked like he was from the Cloud, but those eyes! He'd seen them somewhere before…

"Raikage-sama?" C said again, and this time A turned to him, pulled from his musing. "We should get going…" A nodded, turning and making his way to the arena, turning back only once to look at the jounin behind him.

"Where is Darui?"

"Oh, he came in really late last night and fell into the bed; I didn't feel like waking him up since he seemed really tired." C said, following behind the Kage closely. A nodded with a grunt, moving on through the semi-crowded streets of Konoha, seemed like the Chunin Exam was stirring up a lot of excitement…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

"Takeshi, slow down, what's wrong!" Shisou yelled as he followed behind his leader who suddenly skidded to a stop in an alley way and sat down, panting. Shisou stood by him, gasping for breath as well as he stood there, hands on his knees, "are you okay?"

"I – I wanted him to look at me!" Takeshi yelled, head in his hands.

"What?" Shisou said, confused by Takeshi's sudden outburst.

"The Raikage! He was right there and I just…I froze…" Takeshi stated, staring at his hands and Shisou stopped. "I don't know where the urge even came from…"

"Well…He is a Kage," Shisou stated, shrugging, "everybody wants to get recognized by someone like that."

"It wasn't like that…I don't know, whatever," Takeshi stood back up, grabbing his bag, "I've got to drop this stuff off."

"You sure?" Shisou asked, looking rather worried.

"Yeah, let's just go," Takeshi stated, taking off back to his house with Shisou in toe.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Bee yawned, just starting out on his journey for the day when Takeshi sped past him, running inside to the apartment, he didn't seem to notice him in his rush and he frowned. _What is up with this kid?_ He thought as Takeshi appeared not a few seconds later, jumping for the top of a building a few yards away, and in those few seconds their eyes met.

Bee felt his heart hammer in his ears as Takeshi landed and sped off in the direction of the arena, Bee's eyes glued to the spot where the boy had been in mid-air.

He ran back into the apartment, almost pulling the door off its hinges and making his way down the hallway of missing pictures and into Sakura's room. Looking around he noticed some of the dust in the closet was disturbed, leading him to find a large wooden box. When he pulled it out he found pictures of Takeshi and Sakura, dozens of them, a rather large black wooden box at the bottom. Fishing it out, he held it before packing it away and grabbing around some more, scanning for something…There!

It was a picture of Sakura in hospital garb, looking tired and rather pale, holding a small dark-skinned baby. His eyes grew wide, as in the picture you could see a small patch of white hair, and wide jade eyes stared at the camera. _This kid…His father has got to be a member of the Cloud!_ He thought almost gleefully as he stood, running out the door and jumping for the same building Takeshi had taken off on.

"Bee!" A familiar voice called and he stopped, skidding along the rooftop to face Darui, who landed close to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation," he grinned, before his face fell serious, "now I'm on a mission."

"What kinda mission?" Darui asked, smiling slightly, but his face fell when Bee handed him the photo. "This is that Takeshi kid isn't it! Takeshi Haruno!" Bee nodded solemly, "yeah, I picked up some stuff on him too; he was born eleven years ago. Nine months after Haruno came back from Kumo."

"Yeah, figured somethin' like that," Bee stated, taking the photo back, but he stopped short, staring at the photo. "Who does he look like to you?" Darui stopped, frowning slightly.

"Well…He kinda looks like boss." Darui admitted and Bee nodded.

"I thought the same thing," he murmured and Darui looked at him in shock.

"You don't think…"

"I don't think, I know," Bee stated, "his chakra signature is a lot like bro's, now, how could that be possible unless he and bro had the same genes? This kid…He's my nephew."

Darui looked on and then slowly nodded, "we need to find him, fast, and he looked like he was heading for the arena."

"You tell bro since he doesn't know I'm still here, I'll look for him in the stands." Darui nodded and they both sped off to the arena.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Takeshi stopped in front of the arena, eyes wide and Shisou stopped too. "Don't tell me you forgot something!"

Takeshi shook his head, "I sense…Danger." Shisou looked shocked but nodded, "I'll wait till they call me to come in. Don't worry; I'll just wait out here for the time being." Shisou took off inside without another word, his disguise coming up as Takeshi leapt off to the side, bringing up his own transformation as not to be seen by pursuers.

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

A took his place next to Tsunade, his Kage hat sitting on his leg as he watched the announcer come into the middle of the arena. "Welcome ladies and gentleman, to the third part of the chunin exams! First up, is Chiko vs. Shizune!" Shisou stared, leaning on the bars to the balcony as Takeshi entered in his disguise at the arena center, facing a young girl with golden locks from the sand village.

"Takeshi," he whispered, gulping loudly.

In the center of the ring, Takeshi smirked as the girl brought out her sword. "You're a dead boy," she whispered and Takeshi just gave a 'tch'.

"Save your tough talk, I came here to win," he stated, fists clenching at his sides as the whole crowd roared with the coming of the impending battle that was about to play out.

"On you mark," the announcer stated, "get set," the girl took her stance, "go!" He disappeared but before the dust could even settle the girl was on him. Takeshi was surprised by her speed but none the less blocked her attack, jumping into the air and back flipping backwards. Kunai rained over him as she through a seal into the air and he made a shadow clone fast, using it as a shield much to the crowds shock.

He grabbed a shuriken from the smoke of his clone, throwing it at her as she jumped back, shocked when it split into pieces and flew at her. "Windmill of Shadows!" Takeshi roared, more pieces spiraling around as he landed, "Lightning Style: Lighting Surge!" The ground gave out beneath her but she made her own hand signs fast, fire spiraling at him in a flurry that he dodged.

"Die!" She roared, shadow clones appearing around him he hissed and fanned out kunai in every direction as she appeared behind him. Thrown off guard he was nailed in the lower back by her knee, sending him spiraling into the earth, which gave way and made a crater around his form. Blood gushed from his mouth, causing the crowd to gasp as he somehow managed to stand, the girl smirking across the way.

"You've got no chance," she smirked, raising a hand, "to beat me."

He grinned himself, his almost demonic face making her stop, "that's what you think!" The entire bottom of the arena was covered in smoke, gasps filling the whole place as lightning spiraled around, dancing around the bottom in that misty haze.

A roar was heard all around that made everyone watch with bated breath and hammering hearts, it was, "LIGER BOMB!" A deafening crash was heard, the whole arena shaking to its core as the mist settled and Takeshi was revealed in his lightning azure armor.

"WHAT!" A louder anguished cry was heard from the Kage area as Takeshi looked up into the angry haze of the Raikage's eyes. His neck bulged, every tendon in his body tense, and eyes wide in anger that couldn't be described, and Takeshi didn't have time to even move before he felt something enter his gut, twisting his organs and shattering bone as he was sent flying into the side of the arena.

"TAKESHI!" Sakura cried with a blood-curdling scream as she entered the arena, A didn't hear though and charged at the young boy who wasn't moving, his leg in the air over him he felt a powerful force smash into his ankle, sending him spiraling away.

Vision blurry, he stood and turned on the bastard, "Bee, Darui?" Indeed, the jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud and the jounin now stood over the young man, who appeared…Different. His skin was now dark and his hair was a shade of white, Sakura appearing a moment later beside him – rather scuffed up and dirty looking from her mission – running her hands over him, healing him.

"What the Hell is going on?" A roared, looking around at Bee, Darui, Sakura, and the newly landed Tsunade. "Someone answer me!"

Sakura stopped, nodding to Darui and Bee who moved out of the way, revealing the young shinobi. A looked at Sakura and the young boy, "A…This is Takeshi," she whispered, so low he had to strain to hear her, "he's your son…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revelations! The Raikage Meets his Match!

Something coursed through him, something snapped inside him as he stared at the boy who looked so much like him. His son – bleeding and dying – in the arms of the Cherry Blossom…The mother of his son, and he felt something dribble down the back of his elbow and hand. He didn't even turn to look down because he could already tell from the virtually silent _plop_ that his son's blood was leaking down his arm.

The boy was choking on his own blood as Sakura laid him down and put her hands on his stomach, the wound that A had caused. "Takeshi! Don't you dare leave me! Please!" Sakura screeched as a green glow surrounded her hands but her chakra was mostly drained from coming back from her mission. A just stood there, wide eyed and immobilized by the fact that his son was dying because of him.

"T – Takeshi?" He said his son's name for the first time and he heard the approach of Bee from behind him, the jinchuuriki stopping beside him for a moment. "My…my son? No…I don't believe it!" The Raikage yelled but a rustling sounded as Bee pulled something from his pocket, a square papery object and held it up to his brother. A slowly took it from him and looked at it, "what is this?" He gazed at it and his eyes widened on the sight of the Cherry Blossom holding a dark skinned baby. She was obviously in the hospital and in a gown…the baby crying with an eye slightly open to reveal a jade sliver.

"That was taken ten years or so ago bro," Bee said, looking up at his brother with a saddened gaze. The Raikage stared at it for a few more moments before stepping forward, his dark eyes looking at the small boy as he fell to his knees on opposite side as Sakura. His hands rose and he laid them over hers, his brow furrowed as chakra funneled in and Takeshi gasped, crying out in pain as his bones were popped back into place and blood vessels healed.

"It – I can't…," Sakura whispered as the green glow started to fade and A's muscles tensed and his face twisted into a snarl as pushed more chakra into his hands in an attempt to save his son. _Tak_ing sounded on all sides as more hands joined in, Bee's hands and a pale pair on top, the swirling mass engulfing Takeshi in a green glow. A and Sakura both looked with shocked expressions into the sparkling blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto smiled at the two of them, dressed in his shinobi gear and back from his long mission, scuff marks over his cheeks and arms. "I figured your kid here could use some help," he said and Takeshi groaned from below them, his eyes starting to open. The Raikage watched with fascination the opening eyes of his young son whose jade eyes looked at him.

They all withdrew their hands to look at Takeshi's stomach; it was still rather blemished but not nearly as bad as it was before. "Mom?" Takeshi asked as he looked at Sakura, whose eyes were brimming with tears as she hugged him. A muffled command came from Sakura's chest as Takeshi tried to breathe, his arms waved around and Bee nudged her with a nervous laugh.

"I think your suffocating him," Bee murmured and Sakura released him from her grasp with a quick apology. Takeshi gasped for breath and coughed some more blood up, and he tried to stand but was pulled back into the arms of his mother. He panted against her and growled when more pain seared through him as he coughed up more blood.

"We need to take him to the hospital," Sakura said as she stood, picking up Takeshi. Her knee gave out and she nearly crashed to the ground if not for Naruto catching her and the Raikage catching Takeshi. "Damnit," Sakura gasped and Naruto held her up.

"Don't push yourself too much," Naruto said as he looked at the Raikage. "What are you doing with him," but Sakura held up a hand to stop him and he looked at her in surprise.

"It's okay Naruto…It was time everyone knew…" Sakura whispered as Naruto looked at her to Takeshi and then to the imposing height of the Raikage. His eyes widened and he looked at her in total shock and she looked down at the ground as a result. A didn't even bother wondering if she was ashamed of him or anything as he gazed at the face of his son.

He turned and Darui made his way to his side, a very shocked C not far behind and quite a few leaf ninja. A made his way out and Sakura wanted to yell after him but Naruto picked her up and followed him without another word. The hospital was open and waiting for them it seemed.

Takeshi was never once taken from the arms of his father as they made their way to the room Takeshi would be staying in. A laid him down in the bed and then sat beside him in a chair, he just watched him and tried his best not to look at the stomach wound he'd caused. Whenever Takeshi would stir A would look up to see if he had awakened.

The Raikage stopped and looked over his shoulder when the door slid open and Sakura came in with a splinted knee. She moved to sit on the other side of Takeshi – far away from A – and held his hand in hers. Sakura traced his fingers and appeared to be fighting back tears so A looked away and let out a loud sigh. "This is your fault you know," A growled low in his throat and Sakura turned her eyes to him with a fierce look that could have frozen fire.

"What did you say?" Her voice was low and chilly, as she stopped touching Takeshi's hand and just laid it on the bed by his leg.

"You didn't tell me…For ten fucking years I had a son and never knew it, I had a kid! I nearly just killed him because I didn't know about him!" The Raikage roared and stood, veins throbbing in his forehead, and muscles tensing. Sakura also rose from her chair as well, ignoring her almost busted knee and pain that seared up her leg as a result of standing.

"I knew that you would take him away! You don't think that I don't know that in a fair trial they would take him away from me and give him to his Kage father?" Sakura yelled back and A bristled, his hair spiking up as hers did.

"Then that would be fair wouldn't it? If it was decreed but no! You kept him a damn secret from his own father!" A roared in response and Sakura did the only thing she could think of...She slapped him.

She watched him with wide eyes for a response but he just stood there, the scuff mark on his cheek visible as he turned his head back to face her. "Is that it?" He growled and she looked taken aback before moving around the bed to brush past him but nearly fell flat on her face when her knee gave out.

A strong arm caught her and tears started falling down her cheeks as he held her up. She tried to pull out of his grasp but he held her tight against his side before Sakura whispered, "let me go." A's arm slid away from her waist and she fell to her knees. Slowly her trembling form stood up and she heard him sit back down without another word.

Naruto stood up when he saw Sakura go by – he'd been sitting outside the room the whole time with Darui and C – and tried to help her but she slapped his hand away and kept walking. He turned and walked into the room, "what did you say to her!" Naruto asked as he snapped on the Raikage, his blue eyes blazing and the Raikage sat there and without even moving when he spoke. "Well?" Naruto yelled again and A turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"It isn't any of your damn business so butt out," A growled, motioning his hand as if dismissing a child and Naruto's teeth clenched together to reveal his sharp canines. He slunk out of the room, slamming the door behind him and A's eyes became half lidded as he turned back to the bed, leaning forward to stare at the floor. "Damnit," he whispered as silence enveloped him…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura lay on her bed as tears streaked down her face and she quietly sobbed to the night. Her window open and the breeze drifted in as she felt someone come up behind her and she whiplashed her fist to deck them in the face. Her hand was caught and she looked on in surprise at Killer Bee who frowned at her. "You should have stayed in the hospital," he whispered and she pulled her fist away from his hand, turning over in her bed to shake her head. "But your injured," he whispered and touched her knee which twitched as pain shot through it and he withdrew his fingers quickly.

"I can't stay in the same place as him," she whispered against her pillow and Bee sighed loudly behind her. She felt the bed sag as he joined her, wrapping and arm around her in a comforting manner she turned and sobbed – with actual sound this time – into his chest. Bee looked shocked but nonetheless embraced her as she cried. "I hate the way he looks at me…And he blames me for everything…And it is my fault! It's my entire fault that Takeshi is hurt…Because I wouldn't tell him!" Sakura yelled into Bee's chest, the jinchuuriki rubbing her back gently.

"You just wanted to protect your kid, any mother probably would have done the same," Bee whispered and Sakura gasped for breath as she held onto the front of his jacket.

"At the cost of cutting his father completely out of his life?" Sakura screeched and hiccupped, "I told him all these lies…Built them around him to keep him safe…To keep him here with me because I loved him so much. But in truth I'm the most terrible type of person aren't I? I'm so selfish," she whispered and Bee sighed, kissing the top of her head he grumbled.

"No, you're far from the worst kind of person, because if bro had found out…He wouldn't stop to get either of you." Sakura looked at him in shock and he went on, "you haven't noticed the way he looks at you? He's never looked at another woman like that in his entire life…" Bee whispered and knew that if A ever found out he'd said those words he'd die.

"I wanted to stay by Takeshi's side…But I left because I didn't feel like I belonged there with him," she whispered into his chest and Bee shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Don't know what to tell you about that, you're just going to have to hope he forgives you." Bee said and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. She nodded and looked up at him.

"You're a good friend Bee," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. When he blushed she giggled and he looked at her with a confused stare, "your face gets all rust covered when you blush! It's so cute…I wonder if A's does that too."

Bee gave a huff and pouted which made Sakura laugh, hugging him around the neck as he brought his arms around her waist.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi's eyes slowly opened and he grumbled, trying to sit up only to fly back and cough up some blood when pain seared up his abdomen and in his chest. "Gah," he gasped and panted, raising his hand to touch the mark he hissed in pain and sat up more slowly this time but the pain was still there. Takeshi looked to his left when he heard light breathing and found the man who had hit him – the Raikage – camping by his bedside.

_Okay…This is bad. Was I captured_? Takeshi thought as he looked to his right, and out the window to Konoha village. _No…But I still need to get away from this guy! _He thought as he saw his shirt on a table in the corner at the foot of his bed. Throwing his legs over the side of the matress he dropped down and nearly fell over, his legs shaking he grabbed his shirt from the table and opened the window. He threw his leg over and out, gritting his teeth against the pain as blood leaked from the corners of his mouth.

Takeshi looked down to the ground and growled, jumping and landing on his feet but the force of the landing made his stomach drop in pain. He opened his mouth in a silent scream and fell to the ground, clutching his bruised gut for several long moments before standing slowly and making his way down the road. _Gotta…Gotta get to mom! _Takeshi nearly fell over again and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain; leaning against a tree on the way to the village he clutched his side. _It's too far…I…need to find someplace. Ibiki-sensei's is closest…I'll go…There…I hope he's home._

He made his way into the village and dodged people who tried to examine him and made his way up the stairs of the building and knocked on the large door. No one answered and Takeshi gasped as pain spiked through him once more, _Ibiki-sensei…Fine time to be out on a mission!_ He laughed at the irony of it all and walked back downstairs, his fatigue and pain making him wander in random zig-zags through the village.

Later, he found himself on the training ground where he'd trained himself with his lightning armor, and he clapped his hands together. Something in his brain making him stop and do this, a memory, a feeling, and as he did so a wave of blue lightning enveloped him and his stomach burned. Gritting his teeth against the pain he fell to his knees, eyes tightly shut, and prayed for it to stop as his armor dropped.

_Plip, plip, plip, _sounded as rain started to pour down, showering him in a cold embrace he lay there on his back and stared at the sky with his jade eyes. Water ran down his face and over his form, making rivulets and pathways over his muscles and skin he took one more deep breath before passing out to the sound of running water in the river not too far away…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"So you finally decide to wake up again, Ibiki?" Sensou asked as he sat up, his dark eyes slowly opening to the rainy blue tone that was cast over the room. "I figured you'd at least be out for another day," she whispered and he growled at her.

"What the hell happened?" He asked and Sensou shrugged, her silver eyes watching him with subtle curiosity.

"The exams are over if that's what you mean…The Raikage knows and everything is out in the open now." Sensou murmured as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. Ibiki's eyes grew wide and his fist gripped the sheet as anger surged through him. He wanted to kill Sensou right now…more than when they'd faced each other on the training ground. Oh, way more than that!

"What right did you have!" Ibiki roared and she looked at him with a sad smile, her eyes lowering to become half lidded but sorrow lined her lids. He paused when he saw this, a little taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Would you like it if someone hid your child from you for a decade and then you nearly kill him because you didn't know it was him?" She asked in a quiet tone which made Ibiki's eyes grow wide.

"He – He killed Takeshi?" He roared and Sensou shook her head.

"Nearly, I said nearly killed him." She nodded and stood from her bed, "it amazes me how long it's taking you to heal Ibiki." She said as she moved towards him to touch his cheek,"but your muscles and tissue have been damaged so much your body is used to healing right?"

He slapped her hand away in anger and growled, "what do you want?"

Sensou looked forlorn before returning to her bed, _I guess he didn't hear_, "nothing," she whispered and tucked herself into bed. Turning to look away from him and sighed, "nothing at all."

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Where the hell is he!" The Raikage roared and looked around in bewilderment for his son who had gone missing while he slept. His shirt was gone and the window was open so A automatically assumed the worst. "Split up and find him! Now!" He roared and jumped out the window, breaking it in several places as a nervous Darui and C watched him go.

"Come on," Darui groaned as he sped after the Raikage and into the rainy night. He scanned the whole right side of the village but found nothing, his dark eyes searching he jumped down when he heard a woman speaking of a strange boy with jade eyes and dark skin who had stumbled by her tea shop earlier that night. "Did you see where he went?" He asked the woman who turned to him with wide eyes and a shocked face, she raised a finger to point and he nodded his thanks before taking off in the general direction.

_I don't get why he would run away in the first place or how he was able to do it!_ Darui thought as he jumped over a water tank and dodged under pipes on rooftops, _that kid must have a shit load of chakra stored somewhere._ He thought as he made a final leap and found himself at the edge of a long expansive forest.

Darui ran through the trees and felt something up ahead…A chakra signature, it was faint but it was there. He landed in front of a tall gate meant to keep citizens out, _a training zone?_ Darui thought and his eyes widened _what would he be doing here?_ He jumped over with ease and looked around, his eyes spotting a small figure by three large posts.

Darui was over less than a second later and picked him up as gently as he could – mindful of his wound – and pulled him close. "What were you doing out here?" He whispered even though he knew the young man in his arms couldn't hear him. Darui looked around before running and jumping the fence again, dodging into the trees he started making his way back to the village with the Raikage's son in his arms…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"You lost him!" Sakura screeched at the Raikage who was soaked with rain, and looking at the side wall with an embarrassed gaze. "I knew I should have stayed! You were the one who attacked him he probably thought he'd been kidnapped or something when he woke up and saw you by his side!" She said, jabbing a finger into his chest in an angry manner as he glared down at her.

"Don't turn this on me because I lost him! Maybe you just taught him how to hide too well!" He roared and she glared at him with her shining jade eyes before turning in an angry flare to stomp down the hall away from him. "Where do you think you're going?" A called and she turned to look at him over her shoulder with an angry glare.

"I'm going to go find my son!" She snapped and A growled deep in his chest as he watched her hips saw as she left him standing there looking like an idiot. As Sakura made her way to the front of the hospital, Darui appeared with Takeshi in his arms. "Takeshi!" She yelled and Darui looked at her, "come on I'll heal him." She said as she tugged her gloves off and trudged right back into the hospital.

There was no gloating from A when she got back and starting healing their son of his injury, "pile the blankets on. Don't want him getting sick with this **wound**." She spat the last word and she felt A twitch in irritation behind her. Darui and C exchanged glances before C moved over to help Sakura; a new arrival coming through the door as this happened.

"How's my nephew doing?" Bee joked as he stepped inside and the Raikage sniffed the air when he entered…Cherry Blossoms? He snapped his attention to Bee who walked over to Sakura and she smiled at him in a warming manner which made A's blood boil as he watched Bee put an arm around her waist and gaze down at his son. They smelled the same…A's nostrils flared and his muscles tensed as his anger rose but he left the room before anything could transpire.

Sakura finished healing Takeshi and C started in, the wound almost completely gone she smiled down at her son and then looked to Bee who was sitting in the chair A had originally occupied. "Where did A go?" She asked and all the Cloud exchanged glances before shrugging, making Sakura sigh loudly and exit the room to look for the Raikage.

Walking down the hallway she heard something from the men's bathroom and stopped in front of it, she turned towards the door and slowly opened it to find the Raikage at one of the sinks. He didn't even look up to see her arrival and she stood with her back against the door, waiting for him to turn around and notice her. As A finished up he turned to see her and stopped, his whole body tensing she raised a brow at him.

"Why does he smell like you," he questioned, his chest rumbling with the growl he used. She looked shocked before her brow furrowed and she shook her head at him in confusion. "Why does Bee smell like you!" His voice was rising and Sakura's eyes slowly narrowed on him.

"I don't think that is any of your business," she growled and wondered why she had come looking for him in the first place. Sakura turned and was about to open the door when a flash later stopped her, his hand pinning the door in place so that she couldn't open it, she snarled at him, "take your hand off the door!"

A did nothing of the sort and he whispered, low and dangerous this time, "why does he smell like you?" Sakura looked shocked at his change but turned her head around to face the door before she answered.

"He said he was on vacation in the Leaf so I let him stay in my house…He even slept in my bed for a few days." She could see his nostrils flare from the corner of her eye and the veins in his arm bulging and anger surged through him.

"What?" His growl rumbled against her back as he pressed his chest there, his breath running over the back of his neck as he whispered into her ear, her hair moving with his breath. Sakura gulped and held tight onto the door handle, the metal no doubt denting under her strength.

"I was away on a mission the whole time, nothing happened!" She hissed back and she felt him growl again, his dark eyes a blazing fury that foretold his anger she kept her face to the door.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed in her ear and she shivered with the force of raw power that was curling off him in waves and over her. The closeness was frightening and Sakura found it affecting her, a warmth settling in her lower belly as his musky scent gagged her.

"I'm not lying," she gasped as she felt him press her further into the door, her breasts pressing against the cool wood as he nuzzled the top of her head and breathed in her scent. A kissed there and Sakura murmured when his arms wound themselves around her waist and pushed her rear into his crotch, gasping at the semi hard length that pressed between her cheeks. "A," she gasped as his left arm kept her pinned against him and his right rose up over her abdomen, over her breasts to cup her throat.

He ground himself into her and they both gasped at the friction that was caused from their clothes. Lowering his right hand he pinched one of her nipples and heard her give the sweetest little cry when he did, the rough pad of his finger giving a little tug as he bought himself down to whisper into her ear, "after I took you…was there anyone else?" She groaned as he turned her around and pressed her into the door, his warm, rough, and hard chest pressing against her.

"No!" She cried out as he lowered his mouth to the same nipple he'd tortured earlier, his hands grabbing her thighs and lifting her so that he could take the full bud in his mouth and tease her with his teeth. Sakura gave a few more gasping cries as he suckled, rubbing his sharper teeth over the areola she whimpered and ran her fingers over his braided hair.

And all the sudden she felt her heat rising, she hadn't had sex since they'd been together and a fire burned inside her. Sakura wanted him to be moaning against her, wishing as much as she was that this wouldn't stop. She raised her legs on her own and wrapped them around his waist – forgetting her knee – and rubbing herself against him which caused him to abandon her bud and throw his head back with a moan.

Her mouth attacked his latching on she felt him stumble back into one of the sinks as she rubbed herself - mewling like a cat in heat into his mouth - against his clothed erection which strained against the ties of his pants. His taste hadn't changed and she dug her nails into his chest, running her talons down it she heard him growl, the rumble pleasuring the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

He swerved his tongue over hers, drinking her in and his eyes half lidded and lazy with lust as he felt his length twitch and pulse against the confines of his pants. A could smell her juices, the scent curling up to his nose and filling him with the insatiable desire to taste her. A wet spot was forming on the front of his pants from his cock and her soaking entrance, and he lifted her up, switching their positions so that she sat on the sink.

She whimpered with the loss of contact but gasped when he spread her legs wide and put them on either side of the edge of the sink, keeping her wide open to his lusty burning gaze. A leaned forward and moved her panties to the side to inhale her scent which had him almost drooling, and she gave a sigh of pure feminine pleasure when he lightly lapped at her folds. He panted and rubbed the full flat of his tongue against her, causing her thighs to strain against the marble in an attempt to encircle his face and pull him closer.

A kept her thighs there though and maneuvered his tongue to spear her. Her mouth opened in an 'O' and she threw her head back and gasped for breath. He growled and rubbed his tongue against her glistening folds, her body shaking in the most delicious way as he lavished affection on her walls and heat that trapped his tongue.

He groaned and started drinking her, sucking and lapping at her bundle of nerves till she was quivering and her breasts were moving in an erotic way. A removed his tongue and sat up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist she kissed him. Her arms were around his neck and her legs squeezed her opening against his tense cock which sprang up and leaked at the prospect of something so delicious surrounding it.

A groaned into her mouth, her taste wrestling between them as musk and cherry blossoms flowed through the air and A could feel himself almost ready to blow but he wasn't done quite yet…And neither apparently was she when she reached down into his pants and stroked him down to the ridge of the head. His control snapped and he pressed her into the wall with a roar as his pre leaked out in jets from his long length. "Don't pull that with me little girl…You won't like the results he growled as her lips attacked his throat and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head."

Sakura reached down once more as she worried his bottom lip between her teeth and she dropped her legs to sink down to her knees, undoing his belt, fully aware of the heated gaze he was giving her as his pants dropped to the ground. "I wouldn't dream of it…Raikage-chan," she whispered and licked the head with the edge of her pink tongue, her reward a few drops of white semen.

A gasped and didn't have time to make a comeback to what she said as he supported himself by the wall. He'd undergone some of the worst torture and genjutsu in his life but her little touches were reducing him to a pile of unstable mush. Her mouth opening she sucked the head into her mouth and A opened his mouth to say something but could only moan and watch as his Cherry Blossom sucked the appendage into her hot, moist, and tight little mouth. His.

Years ago when he'd been in his bathroom he'd swore **mine **to himself as a silent vow against anyone who even thought about his Cherry Blossom and now all he could pray for was a reality. Her little tongue lapped out at his balls which were dangerously heavy with their unspent load and he gasped at the feeling of her loving on them, sucking one of them into her mouth and massaging the other in a way that had him reeling. His chest heaved and sweat rolled down his back as he picked her up and pressed her against the top of the sink again, her hands gripping it in an iron hold.

"A," she whispered and he looked up to see her lips were pink, her nipples straining her shirt, and her thighs open and wet for him. It was as if her whole body was welcoming him back as he felt her pull him close to her by his Kage jacket and her entrance rubbed against him. Flashes of memories of their first time came back to him from the recesses of his mind and he groaned before plunging himself home.

Sakura moaned but winced a little as he spread her, it was nothing like last time but he was still a large man and she hadn't received his girth for at least a decade. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, running her tongue in a dance with his they felt the other in what was forever. And A hissed when her body involuntarily clenched around his pulsing wet length, cum running down their legs and splattering the floor as A started to thrust.

There was a knock at the door and A flew away from her like he was on fire and Sakura watched in horror as the door slowly started to open. A flash later and two shinobi entered, joking and laughing and Sakura found herself pressing into the Raikage's chest in a stall by the back wall. The two left with one telling the other a joke and Sakura relaxed and sighed. _That was…Close…And a mood killer._

A separated from her and they both cleaned themselves up, and when they were presentable again Sakura moved to open the door but not before A pushed her against it and kissed her, it was shorter but still left her dazed after words and she nearly collapsed when her knee gave out but A grabbed her and pulled her to him.

She chuckled and looked up at him, his dark eyes a bit calmer she reached up and pecked his cheek before they left the bathroom together. As they made their way back to Takeshi's room they found themselves face to face with the Hokage herself. Sakura hadn't seen her since she tried to stop her from telling A about Takeshi but she seemed to be tending to the injured around the hospital.

"That was quite a stunt you two pulled," she murmured and tossed an irritated glance at the Raikage who returned it with a 'tch', and Sakura stood there for a moment before blinking and asking in a nervous manner.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Tsunade's eyes narrowed on the two, her hands finding her hips.

"Don't think I didn't hear anything that went on in there…Next time you may want to find something to lock the door with! I don't want to walk into something like that ever again!" Tsunade growled as she turned and walked away with an angry huff that left Sakura there blushing.

She turned to A and was about to say something but busted out laughing instead. He turned his gaze on her and asked in a rather irritated tone, "what?" It took a moment for Sakura to recover and when she finally did she pointed to his face, hers streaked with tears from laughing so hard.

"Your face, it gets all rust colored when you blush!" Sakura yelled and held her stomach as she laughed, the Raikage's eye twitching as he walked past her, grumbling with his rust colored face…

**Later That Night…**

Sakura's head lay on her shoulder and her body was sinking into her chair as she started falling to sleep, her face becoming peaceful. The Raikage sat only a few feet away in his own chair and watched her, before closing his eyes and feeling himself falling asleep as well, and his head lolling. But he refused to sleep; worried that Takeshi would get up and try to get away again.

His wound was almost fully healed but he was still in a sleeping state and he worried that he was in some sort of coma but the medics assured him that he was just recovering from all the healing that had been done to him and his body just needed time to catch up. A felt himself nodding off but quickly shook his head and rubbed his heavy eye lids as the door opened and Tsunade stepped inside.

She took one look at him and then to Sakura before she sighed and shook her head, she walked over and put her hand on Takeshi's head, a green glow coming out. _This should give him a bit of a push_, she thought as she removed her fingers and looked at the other two occupants of the room. "Take her home…And while you're at it get some sleep yourself," she grumbled and pushed A's shoulder with an irritated nudge.

"I don't even know where she lives," he grumbled which made Tsunade roll her eyes and shake her head. "And I'm not leaving him here," he pointed to Takeshi in the bed and Tsunade rubbed her forehead to relieve some of the pressure building there.

"She lives right next to the building I put you in," she walked over to Takeshi and fished something out of his white pants, "take these to unlock the door." Tsunade tossed them to him and he caught them in his right hand which made him grumble as he stood up, the bags under his eyes made evident in the moon light that filtered through the window.

"I'll be back later," he growled and walked over to Sakura, pulling her up into his arms he walked out of the room as Tsunade checked Takeshi's vitals. _Idiot needs his rest,_ Tsunade thought as she wrote on the check board situated in the crook of her arm. _Besides…Those two look well together_, she thought as she scrawled one last thing on the board before placing it back on the end of his bed.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A carried Sakura over the village, jumping from roof to roof he landed in front of the building and skidded, nearly falling over onto his side. _Damn…I am tired_, he thought as he regained himself and stood up, one of his legs shaking from the force he used to stop himself from landing in a terrible position. Sakura stirred and awoke to see him, "A?" She whispered and he looked down at her with his dark eyes.

"Alright," he said, pulling her up into his arms – ignoring her drowsy talk for a moment - and held her there before looking at her and grumbling, "It's this one right?" She nodded, nuzzling into his chest and he watched her do so, his eyes following as her cheek pressed against him. "You can't curl up in my chest," he growled, "no matter how much you want to." A said as he made his way up to the doorstep and kicked the door open.

"Pity," she whispered and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch at her comment as he walked inside and up the stairs, noticing the number on the key he moved to the door as he sighed. A pressed the key into the lock and somehow managed to juggle her and jiggle the key in the lock to hear it _click_ and pop open.

The Raikage walked inside and looked around to see himself in the living area, the kitchen conjoined to it and a pair of stairs in the large entrance to the kitchen and living area and A made his way up them with trudging footsteps. When he was in the hallway he saw the first door on the left was a bathroom while the one at the end was obviously hers – the master bedroom – and the one on the right that was a little farther along than the bathroom was probably Takeshi's.

He walked to the back of the hallway and into her room, noticing the cozy feel he lay her down on the bed but paused when she wouldn't release his Kage's jacket, causing him to fall in next to her and his hat to fall of his head and roll away onto the floor. Growling, he looked at her and tried to pull himself from her grasp but gave up because her bed was soft and she was warm.

A wrapped his arms around her, his nose nuzzling into the top of her had so that her scent invaded his senses and her little form pressed against his must larger one while he made himself comfortable. Wind brushed over the window and a few petals from a tree outside landed on his shoulder, peppering his form, and hers as well. He stopped and looked at them with somewhat wide eyes, grabbing one in between the rough pads of his fingers, _Cherry Blossoms_?

He stared at them before looking down at the girl in his arms, the pink felt-like petals brushed over her face and lips. A stared down at her and whispered to himself, and only to himself, "**my **Cherry Blossom," and he placed his lips lightly over hers. His fingers ran into her hair and pressed her lips a little bit more firmly to his own, her hands rising to run into his hair.

"**Your** Cherry Blossom?" Her voice whispered against his lips as she pulled away, her arms around his neck now and his arms resting against her sides as he supported himself on his elbows. A growled against her lips, brushing his fingers over the soft pale skin of her cheek, "last I checked I was the Cherry Blossom of Konoha…Not the Raikage's Private Cherry Blossom."

He nuzzled his face into her chest and her eyebrow twitched at the sight of the Raikage pushing his face into her breasts, "you might as well be," he grumbled – his voice muffled by her breasts - and she sighed. A let out a groan of appreciation for such a nice pillow and Sakura giggled, rubbing her face into the top of his head as he lifted his head to catch her lips in a kiss.

"I am no one person's Cherry Blossom, A," she whispered and rubbed his shoulders as he kissed her gently. His muscles un-tensed and relaxed under her fingers, and he murmured his appreciation against her neck which he nuzzled and used to inhaled her scent. A sighed and she pushed him over, him on his back and her straddling his lower abdomen. She ran her fingers over the rock hard muscle and rubbed with chakra infused fingers the knots in his muscles.

He groaned when a specific muscle was stretched and then pulled back into place. The Raikage felt her fingers rub over the scar from the Uchiha, rubbing away at the muscle there to undo and then straighten the organs there, and A arched into her touch. She giggled and pinched a piece of his top right ab muscle between her fingers for a moment, rubbing the flesh with the heel of her palm he growled.

Sakura was growing tired so she stopped, leaning down to kiss the mark Sasuke had left and murmuring, "I suppose we could finish that little massage in the morning," she nuzzled into his chest and he chuckled. Wrapping his arms around her he turned onto his side and held her close to him, his nose nuzzled into the top of her head to take in her lovely aroma.

"Damn right," he whispered against her forehead and closed his eyes, feeling her soft hair rub against his chin and over the bottom of his cheeks. "Thanks," and his whole body relaxed against hers like a rubber band wound up tight and then released, unwound and easily stretched. Sighing into the top of her head she chuckled and they slowly fell to sleep together…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi opened his eyes to the light of day streaming through his window and the twittering of birds who twirled in the air outside before flying away and he sat up slowly. His stomach was mostly healed and he looked down to notice that most of it was healed with only a few bruises left over, and with that he swung his legs over the bed and jumped down. He walked over to the table with his ninja tools before strapping on his gear and looking around a little more.

"Where the hell are my weapons," he whispered as the door opened and three Cloud shinobi entered. One had blue horn tattoos on his cheeks, the one in the middle had scruffy white hair and dull black eyes, and the one on the left had blonde hair and pale skin. "Shit! Cloud ninja!" He roared and clapped his hands together; the one in the middle's eyes grew wide.

"Quick, stop him!" But it was too late, a large lightning blue shield forming around him and he found his sword on the table behind him. He rarely ever used it because of the spikes on the leather straps of his hand. He drew the small blade and held it against the back of his arm, the lightning spiking threw it.

"What the Hell are you bastards doing in **my** village?" He roared and made his hand signs as Darui brought out his own blade, "lightning style: lightning surge!" Takeshi roared and a powerful burst of lightning came up from the floor to cut Bee and C off from the fight. As Darui watched him he smirked, and jumped to bring his sword down on him, _he's just like him._

A powerful strike and the hospital wall busted out which made Takeshi jump back and all three Cloud ninja followed. Bee stood there and brought out two of his swords, "I'll go easy on him," Bee said but Darui held out an arm in front of him to stop him. Bee looked at him in surprise and Darui shakes his head, his own sword coming back to his back.

"We don't know how strong his lightning armor is…We could cut right through it with our attacks and actually hurt him…And I don't think boss would like that." Bee slowly put the blades away and his brow furrowed on the small boy covered in blue armor. "Alright, just bring him down but try not to injure him too badly."

Bee's fist clenched and he growled, "All three of us shouldn't charge him at once. One at a time to make sure he at least comes out of this alive?" Darui looked at him and nodded, but as he turned back to Takeshi should have been standing he found a blank space. "Uh…I think he ran away while we were talking." Darui slapped his palm against his face, a sweat drop rolled down C's head, and Bee just folded his arms over his chest and then pointed, "He's right there."

Darui looked to see Takeshi taking off for the village and ran after him, catching up he grabbed him…Only for a _poof_ to sound and a log to be in his arms. "Tch!" Darui growled and ran down the road to the village, _this is bad…Can't believe we lost him again! Boss is going to kill me!_ He jumped onto a building and looked around with wide eyes for any sign of the boy.

Spotting a flash of white and black – Takeshi's clothes – he took off after it and then watched as he jumped down into an alley and disappeared from Darui's sight for a moment. Landing not far behind him, C came behind him and Bee was still on top of the building. Darui turned left and right and saw him leaving from either end, _shadow clones,_ he thought and took off after the one on the right, C going left and Bee sticking to the roof.

"Takeshi, come back!" He called to the two shadow clones that hand signs and split into six more clones and Darui growled, charging faster to try and grab the clones. Then he stopped and turned, his dark eyes watching the clouds and he smirked. "I know where you going little boy…Your going home…"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi ran upstairs to his apartment, fishing around in his pocket for his keys but stopping when he came up with nothing. He scrambled back outside and jumped onto the building, scaling it and smashing his window. "Mom!" Takeshi yelled and jumped into his room, jumping down and grabbing his training sack and pulling out his weapons, opening his door and turning to his right to where his mother's bedroom was and stopped.

A large man with dark skin, eyes, and white hair braided back along with a goatee. Takeshi's eyes grew wide and his whole body shook, _this guy…He almost killed me…He…_Takeshi watched as he turned to him, closing his mother's door, whom he saw laying on the bed asleep. _Mom!_ And something in him snapped, he slapped his hands together and his armor rose, "you bastard! Stay away from my mother!" He raised his fist and went to smash it into A's face, but his hand caught it which made Takeshi's eyes grow wide.

The Raikage's armor activated and he looked shocked as well, Takeshi jumping back, the both of them in full armor staring at the other in shock. _His lightning armor brought mine on…I didn't know it would do that…_A thought as he watched his son draw out shuriken and throw them at him, nailing them in the door as A moved behind Takeshi.

The young ninja barely had time to move before he was grabbed in a head lock, the Raikage growling, "Stop this! You're supposed to be in the hospital!" As he said this, the boy in his arms disappeared and he turned with wide eyes to a kick that hit his lower jaw dead center.

A fell back, crashing down the stairs into the living area to see the young man at the top of the stairs looking down on him. His armor glowed and A growled, standing and his fist clenched causing Takeshi to grit his teeth and run down the stairs, a blast of kunai making their way to A.

He dodged easily and he was out the door and into the street, Takeshi following. _Now that we have room to move_, A thought as he appeared behind Takeshi, grabbing him. The young man squirmed in his grasp and A knew he had the real one here, "quit your squirming, you're going back to the hospital!"

Takeshi growled and A felt his son's left arm tense, something straining, and his veins throbbing. A looked at his arm and saw that it was twisting and something was traveling up and down his limb, "this is something Ibiki-sensei taught me," Takeshi said in a low whisper, "we made it up when only my arm could retain the armor but I think it will work now too. Lightning style: Roar of the Lion!" All the sudden strong surges of lightning came out of Takeshi's left arm, via the spikes on his knuckles and it sent the two of them flying up into the air, a large crater forming below them.

A let him go and landed, Takeshi skidding to a stop a few yards away. He was panting and his arm had steam rolling off of it, Takeshi holding it against his person. "So that jutsu has its drawbacks huh? I bet you can't use it more than three or four times." Takeshi looked shocked and growled, the steam stopping and A finally noticed it.

_So that's it? He charges up his arm with lightning pulses, and when his cells are ready to burst from the force he releases it all at once but his armor is critically weakened because most of his lightning and chakra is going out of his arm. It's an attack that sacrifices defense for offence but his cells pay the price. If he did it more than three or four time his cells would explode and his arm would be out of commission forever._

Takeshi's eyes narrowed on the Raikage who took a stance and growled "stop this. You know you don't have a hope in Hell of beating me…Takeshi." Takeshi's eyes grew wide and his teeth clenched while his fist clenched.

"How do you know my name," Takeshi hissed, his armor growing with the increase of his anger.

And suddenly A felt awkward, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to explain to him who he was or why he was there. So…He just winged it, "what father wouldn't know his son's name?" A breeze winded down the road and Takeshi stared at A as if he were crazy and his eyes narrowed. Darui landed on a building above the scene and looked down on the two of them curious eyes, _what the hell? Boss?_

"Who the Hell, do you think you are? My father may have been a Cloud shinobi but he died in the line of duty! I've never even seen you in my life and suddenly you show up claiming to be my father! I'll kill you for that and for whatever you did to my mom!" He roared and he moved so fast that A even had trouble seeing him. A watched him come at him, his eyes finally adjusting he did the only thing he thought he could do. He sent his knee up into his jaw…

Takeshi flipped up in the air and rolled backwards in the air half a dozen times before slamming down on his stomach. Blood came out of him in a large vat, his whole body burning as he tried to stand, his gut wound coming back to haunt him. He pushed himself to stand and Darui watched with wide eyes, _he can still move after that!_ A stood there for a moment, walking forward to see Takeshi finally standing, blood dribbling from his mouth and nose and his left eye slightly swollen.

"Lightning style: lightning surge!" Takeshi roared from behind A, who turned in a flash to see his son grinning at him and his hands striking the earth which roared and split under his fingertips. The clone behind A charged but A stuck him before moving out of the way to evade the attack. _He made a shadow clone as I kicked him and the shadow clone took his place while he got behind me…_

A came behind Takeshi who struck his foot out to hit A in the stomach but the Raikage jumped back, feet skidding as Takeshi stood and turned to face him. _There is no doubt in my mind now; _Darui thought from on top of the building, _that this is his son._ Takeshi stood there panting and A watched him with his dark gaze. _He's using up way too much chakra…He'll drop any minute now. I need to use something that will make him expend that last bit…_ A thought and he could see Takeshi's armor wavering.

He charged and was before Takeshi a moment later, his elbow coming down – much lighter than the first time he hit him with it though – and Takeshi sent his foot up to parry the blow. A almost withdrew but the boy's kick nearly knocked him away and he put more force into the blast as Takeshi's foot sent out waves of lightning and chakra to the Raikage.

But even now A could see his armor fading and he jumped back just as it fell. _For just getting out of the hospital and taking a few hits from boss the kid put up a good fight but if boss ever chose to get serious I am sure he could kill him if he wanted to. _Darui thought as he watched Takeshi collapse to one knee and shake as he tried to stand again.

"Stay down," the Raikage growled but he boy finally got on two feet, clapping his hands together A ran forward in an attempt to stop him but was too late. Takeshi yelled and A dodged to the right as powerful bursts of lightning left his arm and A turned to look at his son who's lightning armor was starting to fade again to a dull glow. "Stop it; you're going to kill yourself damnit!" A roared and ran forward; grabbing the boy in a tough grip he heard a door slam and looked to his right to see Sakura.

"Takeshi!" She screamed and ran forward, grabbing her son as A laid him down on the ground. "What the hell did you do to him?" Sakura roared as Darui jumped down from the building while Sakura started healing the young ninja's wounds.

"Mom," Takeshi said and Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, her hands never once stopped glowing though as her son looked up at her with his jade eyes. "Who…Is that…Guy?" He pointed to A which made Sakura's lips purse as she looked down at him and tears starting running down her cheeks.

"Tell him," A growled to her, "he wouldn't believe me." Sakura gasped for breath and looked into curious and almost fearful eyes of her son who was looking between the two and Sakura finished healing his wounds he stared at her and she finally found it in herself to answer.

"Your father was and always will be a Cloud shinobi," Sakura whispered as her son's eyes shimmered, "he…He is the Raikage of Kumo…A." She nodded to A who Takeshi turned to look at, his eyes growing moist he stood and stumbled back. He looked from his mother to his father and when Sakura reached for him he flinched away from her and A stood. "Takeshi?" He shook his head and did the only thing he could think to do…He ran.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Ibiki pulled on his ninja gear and tried desperately not to grimace when he pulled his shirt over his skin and buttoned it up. He looked over at the window and found Sensou staring out of it and his eyes narrowed on her. "I thought you would have left by now." He whispered and Sensou shook her head, turning to brush past him and to the door.

"I know you'll never forgive me and since we're Anbu it's almost impossible for us to feel anything for one another even though they drill into us the importance of team work and then tell us to abandon them for the mission…" Sensou spoke in a low tone and Ibiki turned to face her, his dark eyes watching her with something like sorrow.

"You know why it can't happen…You know who we are." Ibiki said in the same low tone and she nodded to herself mainly.

"Yes, I guess I was too foolish to even consider who we were. But truly we don't exist anymore than a shadow does or a whisper does." Sensou opened the door but Ibiki stopped her, pulling her back against him her head came up in the middle of his chest.

"We do exist…It's just in the darkest places of the night that we can be found," he whispered and she wrapped her fingers around his forearms while she looked up at him. Ibiki brushed a stray lock from her face and whispered, "I've always considered carrying on the Morino line…But it just never seemed a possibility."

"Don't jump ahead now there Ibiki," she whispered and rubbed down his arms and over to his hands, tracing the bones and veins that bulged out below the flesh there. "But I can imagine many Mornio babies…Incredible how you could have such cute children." Ibiki chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead then her nose…And as they stay in that room the wind rattled the window and silently they were together…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Shisou!" Takeshi yelled as he looked up at his comrade, smoke bombs covering his escape from the Raikage and Darui. Shisou motioned and Takeshi jumped up after him, streaking through Konoha they made clones and sent them off in every direction. Shisou was falling behind and he noticed how fast Takeshi was going.

"Takeshi…slow down!" He yelled but the other ninja didn't appear to hear him as he bolted into the forest and beyond. Shisou lost him but looked around in panic for his friend who had suddenly just disappeared. "Takeshi!" He called with no response and he stood there before jumping back up the wall and into the village. _I need to get Ibiki-sensei!_ Shisou thought as he ran up the wall, _he'll know where Takeshi is going!_

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi jumped and suddenly lost all his energy and he spiraled to the ground, face planting he lay there on the ground and didn't even attempt to move. His whole body relaxed as unconsciousness gripped him in its steely grip as darkness surrounded him. _Mom…Dad? No! I don't have a father! No…No…_His face twisted up and tears streamed down his face as he sobbed gently into the ground. _All my life…I've waited for a father and I got one! I have Ibiki-sensei but…He knew too didn't he? That was why he was chosen as our leader…Everyone lied…Everyone! Why…Why…_

Storm clouds were forming and night was falling but he could find the energy to care, his whole body shutting down as the first few droplets touched the earth…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The Next Chapter in One Stubborn Little -

Sakura's Anguish! A Child's Pain and a Jinchuuriki's Wisdom!

The Hidden Leaf ninja were in an uproar to find Takeshi Haruno, the son of one of their best medics and – although many of them didn't know this – the son of the Raikage. They jumped and ran, streamed through the air and landed only to take off again, calling his name.

Naruto himself was around along with his sensei Kakashi and Darui with C. _Where could he have gone?_ Darui thought as he turned his head to survey another part of the village before jumping for another building. C followed but Darui nodded to him and he jumped away to the right to split up to cover more ground.

The only one not looking was Killer Bee who was writing in his rhyme book and then stopped when he heard something. His ears twitched and he looked up, a grin painting itself across his features he jumped up and took off over the village.

_I know where you are now little man!_ He thought as he spun over a furnace and hopped a few more roof tops, feet skidding over terrain as he made his way above the Hokage's faces and jumping again. Bee stopped when he came into a large clearing with a boulder in the middle and the smell of blood hit his nose, _shit…little man must be hurt._

Bee stopped when he heard a twig snap behind him and turned, ready for an attack, but nothing came. He stood there for a moment before turning around and speeding after the smell of blood but stopping once the smell suddenly disappeared. Sniffing the air several times he growled, _can't believe it…I lost him._

Bee looked around and sighed, taking off in the general direction the last bit of the smell had come from. _How could the scent have faded that fast, and without me noticing?_ Bee thought as he dodged over a tree limb and jumped down back to the forest floor. A pair of foot prints led deeper into the forest and Bee followed them, finding himself in a circular clearing he saw a long mark in the earth, like something had smashed into it and skidded.

_Hope that wasn't somebody's face…_Bee thought as he jumped into the air again…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Shisou gasped for breath and looked around for any sign of the large dark skinned man that was following them. _Whew, that was close, _Shisou thought as he turned back around to see Takeshi with his back against a tree and his face gaunt from fatigue. "Takeshi?" He rushed over and touched his stomach, _Amaya showed me how to do this…I know I can do this…_Shisou thought as he pressed and a light green glow found his finger tips.

Takeshi said nothing and Shisou looked at his blank eyes and he shivered at what he saw…Utter defeat. It was like he had shut down completely and Shisou wondered what had broken him down to this point. "Takeshi…Please, talk to me!" The other shinobi looked at him with those blank eyes and then averted his gaze to the ground again. "Wh – What happened to you?" Shisou asked and Takeshi still didn't stir from his stupor.

"You…you've got to snap out of this," Shisou said and grabbed the front of his comrades shirt, "come on are you Takeshi Haruno or not?" And at this Takeshi's arm suddenly rose and he smashed his fist into Shisou's face. Shisou flew back against a tree and looked up just in time for Takeshi to grab him by the front of his shirt and tug him up to his eyes.

"Leave…Get out of here now! Go!" Takeshi roared and Shisou's cheek burned with the force of the blow before Takeshi released him and he turned, running back to the village as Takeshi stood their panting. He fell down onto his knees, and then cupped his face in his hands and sobbed. _I didn't want him to see me like this…I didn't want…_He always hated being viewed as weak.

He fell back against a tree and hugged his knees to his chest, his sobbing not stopping even as sundown came. _I don't want to go home, I don't want to face any of them…I can't._ There was a long moment when the wind just blew, sending leaves spiraling and he felt something behind him.

But he was still surprised when the man with blue tattoos on his cheeks appeared in front of him. "Hey there little man!" He said and Takeshi moved to pull out shuriken but suddenly he was closer and Takeshi's wrist was in his grip. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he murmured and Takeshi's eyes grew wide as he turned to look into the smiling face of the Cloud shinobi.

"Who the Hell are you?" Takeshi growled and the shinobi looked rather surprised as his nephew's eyes narrowed on him. He grinned and slapped his hand down onto the young shinobi's head, rubbing he heard the boy growl and try to wretch his hand away.

"My name is Killer Bee and I'm the young brother of the Raikage!" And Takeshi stopped, his hands still on the wrist of the large man he looked up at him with wide eyes, "that makes me your uncle little man," he said with that big grin. Takeshi looked at him like he was stupid for a moment before lowering his hands to cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't have a dad," Bee looked rather shocked at this statement before his face fell neutral and flat. "All I have is my mom…My dad died," and Bee's brow furrowed slightly as he watched the young man sit there and struggle with himself.

"Oh yeah, sounds like you just don't want one." Bee growled and Takeshi's surprised face turned to him. "You're hiding yourself behind a lie that you were told since you were little, you're hiding like a little baby." Takeshi's jaw grit and his teeth exposed themselves as they clenched.

"What do you know about it?" Takeshi roared and stood, Bee looking up at him from his kneeling position. "I've waited for a father for years but there is only so long I could wait! Mom told me he died and every day I hoped he hadn't…Every day I hoped he would walk through the door and hug me and kiss my head and tell me it was all alright!" Takeshi howled and tried to kick him, Bee catching his foot and sending him back.

Takeshi ran at him and his armor activated on its own, Bee looked shocked and dodged an incoming fist to his face. "I stopped waiting though, it's too late!" Takeshi tried to hit him over and over again but Bee would just send his blows away by tapping his wrist or dodging. "It's too late for any of that!" And Takeshi collapsed, Bee catching him and holding him there, his feet off the ground. "An – Any o – of it!" Takeshi sobbed and pressed his face into Bee's chest, who just held him there.

_I understand what he's going through…_Bee thought as he rubbed Takeshi's back while he cried. _I grew up with a father and a brother…But this kids been shunned his whole life on the basis that his father was from the Cloud. _"I didn't have a mother," Bee whispered and Takeshi quieted slightly, looking up at him with pink eyes and tears streaming down his face, "my mom died giving birth to me. I never knew her, but if I was given the chance…I would take it in a heartbeat."

Takeshi stopped sobbing and sniffled and Bee noticed that the boy had wrapped his arms around him some time while he was talking. "Let's go home? Alright, little man?" Takeshi nodded, the last of his tears fading as he gave one more sniffle.

Bee was about to pick him up but he pulled away and jumped for the trees, Bee following soon afterward. Bee passed him and slowed his usual pace considerably as the boy lagged behind. _Kid hasn't eaten since the day of the exams, hasn't slept in probably a day, and although his wound is fully healed he got new wounds when bro fought him. Seems to be just a few cuts though,_ He slowed and looked at Takeshi.

"You want me to –"Takeshi sped up and Bee could tell he was forcing himself to go faster. _Little man will kill himself at this rate…_ Bee thought as he ran behind him, ready to catch him if he suddenly passed out.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

The Raikage had returned to his apartment for a rest because Tsunade had refused to let him join in on the search…Not that her voice had stopped him from searching for at least two hours. Pretty soon he found himself almost falling on his face and even the Cherry Blossom told him to come home. When he walked into the door he threw his keys down on the bedside table and pulled off his Kage coat, before turning back to the table and noticing a black box.

_What the hell?_ A thought as he looked at the dark wooden box and on top a note was written in scrawled letters that he recognized as Bee's: **Found this. Thought you would want to see it.** And A turned his gaze to the box and slowly undid the red string on it before unlatching it and opening it to see the red interior. Inside were dozens and dozens of letters and A rose a brow at the sight of the letter on top that was at least six years old.

The address and return were written in green crayon and as he opened it he took out the letter and finally knew what this was. A picture of a stick figure with white shorts and a black t-shirt made home at the top while writing he could barely understand was at the bottom. It was obviously a young child but for some reason it made him smile and he made his way down through the letters.

The box was long and deep so there were quite a few and he was sitting there till sundown on his bed. As he came through he noticed the letters were farther apart and there was always a specific question from the child who wrote them, Takeshi: _when are you coming to see me?_ And A felt his chest constrict as he came to the last letter. Running over it in his hands he opened it to stare at the contents and sorrow shot through him with every word. This letter was obviously after Sakura had told him that he 'died'.

_Dad…Why didn't you come? Why did you die? They said you were coming but you went on another mission. I wanted to see you! All this time I waited and you leave me alone! It's always been me and mom but I always hoped that you would come. You're leaving me forever! How could you do that…You never…I never even saw you. I just wanted to meet you but your gone…Your leaving me forever._

_I love you…I always say that but I've never seen you. Not once! You couldn't come see me…Just once? I hate you! I never want to see you…I don't want to even think about you ever again! Why did you do this to me? Were you just being cruel…Did you even care? Once? Am I just…so unimportant? What was I to you? Am I a mistake, is that it?_

_I'll never forgive you! I can't…I can't ever forgive you for leaving me alone! You never even once wrote back to me! Not a word…I always hoped you'd walk through the door and hug me and tell me that you loved me as much as I have my entire life! I hate you!_

There was no signature and the Raikage dropped the paper to the floor, his face gripped in his hands as he felt his whole body tense and his chest clench. His heart beating low in his chest he felt something run down the side of his face and he touched his cheek to feel a droplet of moisture.

He was crying. A stood up, throwing the letters in the box and closing it up. He made his way down the stairs and over to Sakura's, banging on the door he stomped inside when she finally opened the door.

"A? What are you doing here?" He walked right into the kitchen and slammed the box down on the table, his face twisted into the powerful snarl. She stared at the box with wide eyes, tears shimmering on her lid as she gulped and looked up at him, "how did you get that?" Her voice was low and he didn't answer, his eyes narrowed as far as they could go and his brow furrowed with his rage.

"Why…All these years." He hissed and she turned away, her hand rising to rub her forehead. She took a deep, shaky breath as she felt the tears travel down her cheeks. A walked over and he grabbed her face in his hands, the rough pads of his thumbs rubbing away her tears. "You were so worried I would take him away from you…That you took him away from me."

He lowered his hands and she tried to turn away but he pulled her closer to him. "No," it was a simple command and he pushed his face against the top of her head. She smelled the exact way he remembered, of Cherry Blossoms in spring, her smooth face pressed against the rough skin of his chest and he rocked her gently, his eyes dropping shut as he took a shaky breath.

A knock came from the door and they looked up, the Raikage pulling away from her as she leaned on the entry way of the kitchen. He opened the door and his eyes widened on who stood before him, Takeshi who looked ready to collapse and Bee who stood behind him, his hands on his shoulders the only thing that was maybe holding him up. "Dad?" It was more of a question than anything else and A watched as he leaned forward and his eyes rolled back, A catching him as he fell.

Takeshi's head lolled against his chest, resting there as A cradled him to him. The Raikage looked at Bee's face and nodded to him before walking inside to Sakura with Bee in toe. It occurred to him that this was the first time he had every held his son, his own child, and silently he wondered if his father cared as much as he did for Takeshi just by taking a glance at him.

He walked upstairs with Sakura right behind him and Bee behind her. A laid him down and Sakura took off his shoes, before pulling the sheets up to tuck him in. They stood there for a moment with Bee in the doorway, his eyes watching the two parents with their child.

They both left and Bee took off down the hallway and into the living area to leave them alone. The Raikage faced her, his eyes tried to look at hers but she averted her irises to the floor. He put his hand under her chin and turned her up to face him. A kissed her lightly, his lips brushing over hers and she murmured against his mouth. She brushed away and into her bedroom, and he followed her, closing the door behind them.

She took off her shirt to reveal a white strapless shirt, removing her shorts to reveal her under ware and she felt him come up behind her. He removed his bracers, shoes and pants already off. Arms wrapped around her waist and held her to him, lowering his mouth right next to her ear and she could hear him breath. Somehow they got into the bed without him ever letting her go and as she lay on her side in his firm grasp she ran her fingers down the cords of muscle in his arm.

The moments seemed so surreal, so distant but not at all emotionless, her eyes drooping as she felt the movement of his chest against her back, his heavy arm thrown over her waist in an embrace, and his lips against her ear, allowing her to listen to the soothing sound of his breathing. He in turn enjoyed the feel of her alabaster skin against his darker complexion, eyes focused on the pink of her head as his own eye lids sagged and slowly closed into sweet, blissful blackness.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Ibiki?" Sensou whispered as she sat in the corner of his office, his dark eyes narrowed on her and his lips rested against his interlinked fingers. "Are you refusing to speak to me?" She whispered and he raised his eyes to look at her, and he shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" He said nothing but stood and walked over to her, falling to his knees, and putting his face into her lap. Sensou was so shocked that she didn't move for a moment.

His arms rose to wrap around her waist, his head still in her lap and she slowly removed his head band. "Ibiki…" she whispered as she ran her fingers over the many marks that plagued his skull, "what is wrong with you?" He shuddered and she saw the tears run down his cheeks and as she caressed a scar above his eye.

"I'm just so…Tired," this was a layer that she had never seen, a weakened piece of him. It was like he was breaking down right in front of her and she hated it, she pushed him from her lap and he looked at her like a child that had been shoved away by his mother.

Sensou went down on her knees and traced his jaw, kissing his neck softly. He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered again, his whole body shaking as she traced his jaw with gentle fingers.

"Then sleep," she whispered and pulled him to lie on her chest as they both slumped to the floor. The room had a wood floor with a large crimson rug spanning most of it, a desk and bookshelves all around. Scrolls and old bingo books but there were at least two specific names in those books that both of them tried their best to ignore.

As he laid there he realized that the thought of anything happening her, he would kill himself, because it would destroy his insides and twist him to the point where he couldn't breathe even if he tried. Nuzzling there he murmured and did his best to ignore those names that were in that book that haunted him every day. Sensou rubbed his head, tenderly touching over some of the burn marks that covered his scalp.

He removed her bandana as well - her hair was all there – and he smashed their lips together, his hand tangling into her dark locks and bringing her closer. He hated this…He'd rather kill her than love her but the former kept him from hurting her.

Ibiki pressed his face to her neck and struggled with himself, lips whispering against her pale skin as he felt those tears streak down his face. He was weakened to this point by one woman and he found some part of him wishing he could hate her because every day she pealed a layer away from the wall that kept him away from the outside world.

….

A laid in the bed with Sakura resting her head on his shoulder, his arm stretched out behind her so she could curl her body into his side. The warm light of the early morning poured down on his face, dark eyes staring at the ceiling as birds twittered outside. He looked down at the pink haired kunoichi beside him and sighed, pulling his body away and quickly replacing it with a pillow he pulled on his clothes and slowly stepped out into the hall, careful to close the door gently behind.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Bee stretched out on the couch and snoring somewhat loudly, he shook his head and turned to find what he was looking for. He found a pen and a paper soon enough and wrote down what he wanted on three separate pieces of paper.

A furled them up and walked outside, careful not to draw too much attention he jumped into the air and soared over rooftops till he skidded to a halt over a specific one. Looking around he whistled a man in a white cloak with a kitsune mask appeared before him.

The Anbu gave a bow before taking the letters from him and proceeded to hop away and out of the village. The Raikage followed him with his eyes before jumping back down and returned to Sakura's house, the wind whipping around his form for the briefest moment before he landed. He opened the door and found Bee just waking up so he walked over, "iron claw!" He roared and smashed his palm down on Bee's head.

"Oh come on bro!" Bee yelled, holding his hands up to try and wretch A's hand from his head. "What'd I do?"

"Didn't I tell you to go back to the village?" The Raikage roared and Bee made a face.

"Uh…Well…Yeah, I guess so." Bee said and scratched his cheek just as footsteps sounded from the stairs.

A looked up and Bee turned to see a young man appear, the bags under his eyes almost gone he still looked underfed and he would have face planted were in not for the Raikage grabbing him at the last second. Takeshi groaned and a loud growl filled the room, "when was the last time you ate?" A asked as Takeshi gripped his stomach.

"The day of the chunin exams…" Takeshi whispered in a husky voice and Bee winced at the sound. A took him to the table as Bee stood up and stretched, fixing him a bowl of cereal he wolfed it down and was threw the third bowel in under five minutes. When he was finished there was no cereal left and A felt the corner of his mouth twitch as the boy finished and he sighed.

Sakura came down the stairs and Takeshi turned to look at her for a brief moment, their eyes locking till the front door opened. "It's rude to not knock first sensei," came the voice of Shisou as Ibiki Morino opened the door.

"Sensei!" Takeshi yelled and jumped down from his seat to run over and look up at his sensei, who had a few bandages wrapped around his neck. "What happened to you?" Ibiki looked down at the young boy and chuckled, placing his hand on his head and rubbing much to Takeshi's annoyance.

"I got into a fight with someone." He murmured and Takeshi's eyes grew wide and he almost seemed to be jumping up and down.

"Did you win?" Takeshi asked and Ibiki shook his head much to the surprise of his students.

"It was a tie," Shisou came in next to Takeshi to stare at his sensei's face as he admitted that he'd tied with someone.

"They must have been wicked strong! Who was it? Who was it?" They both cried in unison and the Raikage could feel some muscle twitch in his forehead as he stood and moved to the other side of the room in a flash. The two boys stopped and looked from the kage to their sensei, that didn't flinch when the Raikage glared at him.

"Raikage-sama," Ibiki said with a slight bow before looking at him dead in the eye. They seemed to have a battle of wills going and Takeshi wondered what had caused the change in his father. And Shisou suddenly felt uncomfortable standing between the Kage and Ibiki.

"Come in Ibiki-sensei," Takeshi said and grabbed his wrist, tugging him inside and the Raikage growled low in his throat. Ibiki came in and sat down on the couch while Bee and Sakura watched the scene unfurl before them.

"I think bro is jealous," Bee whispered and Sakura nodded.

"When he noticed that you smelled like me that day in the hospital he wasn't very happy either," Sakura murmured and Bee looked at her in surprise. Sakura smiled slightly at him, "were you using my shampoo?" Bee blushed slightly and Sakura giggled, before kissing his cheek, "at least you smell nice."

The Raikage looked from Sakura to Takeshi and felt the need to throw both Ibiki and Bee out of the house before he smashed something…And the kid too just for good measure. The boys listened as Ibiki told the tale of his fight while Bee and Sakura seemed to be laughing about something and when she kissed him that was the last straw. He stomped over to Sakura and roped an arm around her waist, a low growl rumbling in his throat as he glared at Bee.

His younger brother stepped well out of arms reach and Sakura leaned against him as if to assure him that nothing had happened…It worked for the moment. After about ten minutes Ibiki finished his story and the Raikage had to sit there and endure it, Sakura caressing his lower abdomen from time to time, her chakra infused fingers calming him.

"Well are you two ready?" Ibiki asked as he stood, hands making their way into his pockets as his two students nodded in unison. "Takeshi go get dressed and we'll go," and the boy took off while Sakura raised a brow at Ibiki.

"And just where are you taking my son Morino?" The interrogator rubbed the back of his head with a childish grin on his face.

"Training of course," and with those words Sakura looked ready to explode.

"He hasn't even recovered yet!" Ibiki looked taken aback before his eyes slowly narrowed on Sakura.

"Yes he has…He's eaten, he's slept, and he is feeling better in every way. You can't expect him to sit around here for the rest of his life due to one near death experience." And Sakura glared at him for a moment while A's arm tightened around her waist.

"What have you been teaching my son?" The Raikage asked much to Sakura and Bee's shock.

"Well since I just heard he mastered his armor I'm going to be teaching him a lot of things." Ibiki murmured and the Raikage's face twisted into a snarl.

"No, I asked you what you taught him. Don't think you can sneak around me that easily you bastard…You already taught him how to use one move with the armor that I never made. What else have you been doing?" Sakura felt A's muscles tense and she raised her hand and ran chakra infused fingers down it, some of the muscle un-tensing and she heard his chest rumble. _The hell I'm going to let you stay angry and rip up my house, _Sakura thought as she made zig-zag patters down his back.

"You mean the Roar of the Lion?" Ibiki asked and raised a brow, "Takeshi made it up on his own. I just helped him develop it into his own technique. Nothing more." There was a long silence that followed here and the Raikage seemed to relax as Sakura's fingers worked him over.

"I want you to know something," the Raikage growled and Ibiki's brow rose, "I'm the only one who gets to teach my son how to use that armor."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed on the Raikage and as their gazes locked, Sakura worried that her trick wasn't going to hold him back much longer from attacking the head interrogator of Konoha as she felt the air crackle around him. _He better not be about to pull that armor up with me right next to him because if he does so help me…_Sakura thought as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Takeshi appeared once more - just in time if you asked Sakura - "let's go sensei!" And Ibiki nodded at him, Shisou following and before they left out the door the two of them bumped fists and grinned at each other, Shisou turning and waving at everyone before closing the door and taking off after his comrade and teacher.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"What is this?" Gaara asked as he stared at the letter in his hand, Kankuro and Temari standing side by side in front of his desk.

"It's addressed from the Raikage but we have no idea what it's about," Kankuro murmured and Temari nodded.

"I thought he was supposed to be in Konoha for the chunin exams?" Gaara asked and the two before him grimaced.

"Rumor has it that his Anbu are in Konoha and that is how he got these letters out to all the other Kages, and his assistant is in some town close to Konoha so that they teleport right to us." Temari whispered and Gaara looked shocked. _Is he really that paranoid?_ Gaara thought as he looked back down at the letter in his palms.

He opened the letter – as if worrying that this was about Konoha being in danger and they needed help – but what he found shocked him out of words. This was no call for help…It was a call for a meeting between all the Kages…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura laid her head on A's chest, rubbing softly over the muscles of his chest and across onto his shoulder. He sighed, face peaceful and eyes closed as a warm breeze floated through the window and drifted over their forms. Rubbing her cheek against the right side of his chest she closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off when a knocking sounded downstairs.

"Will we ever get any peace?" She grumbled and rolled off of him to get up, to which he just stood and pulled on his boxers and pants before making his way downstairs, her with a bathrobe tied around her in toe. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sakura called as A sat at the kitchen table and she opened the door to see her sensei standing before her.

"Lady Tsunade?" She said in surprise as the Hokage moved past her and right to the Raikage.

"We have a meeting to go to in the Land of Iron three days from now," Tsunade said and slapped a paper down on the table, which he glanced at with a raised brow. "Mifune called a meet apparently," and A nodded, taking the letter from her and looking at it.

"I wonder why," the Raikage said as he looked at it and Tsunade wondered why he was taking this so well.

"It appears the other kages will be there as well," he nodded and she folded her arms below her chest as Sakura came to the two of them. "Get ready Sakura," Tsunade whispered, "we are going to the meeting." Sakura nodded and walked upstairs, while the two kages sat at the table and Tsunade narrowed her eyes on the Raikage. "You know Mifune made a very unusual request too."

A looked at her with a raised brow, "and what was that?"

"To bring Takeshi Haruno to the meeting as well," she growled and a few muscles in A's face tensed. "What do you think you're doing? You walk into her life and now you think to take her son from her by exposing her?"

Tsunade stood and the Raikage watched her walk to the door. "Not only do you plan to humiliate her in the eyes of the shinobi from neighboring countries but you plan to take Takeshi too? I won't let you get away with this!"

The door slammed and he closed his eyes as Sakura came back down the stairs fully dressed. "What happened? Where did Lady Tsunade go?" He stood from the table and Sakura watched him approach her, putting his hand on the doorway she stood in and nuzzling the top of her head.

"She went to pack her own things," he whispered and she looked up at him with a curious gaze.

"A…Is something wrong?" She raised her hand to cup the side of his face and brush her fingers over the sharp lines there.

"No, nothing," he murmured as she kissed him.

**3 Days Later…In the Land of Iron…**

Takeshi jumped and sprang behind Kakashi of the Sharingan as they made their way through the frozen country of the Land of Iron. Ibiki-sensei had stayed back in the village for obvious reasons and for some reason he was heading on a 'mission' with Kakashi to meet some man named Mifune. But Shisou was not allowed to come with them; it was just him and Kakashi.

As they landed close to a mountain Takeshi looked up at the silver haired man and noticed that his gaze had hardened considerably. "Kakashi-sama?" He whispered and the jounin suddenly lightened and looked down at him, his eye crinkling at the corner as he smiled down at him. He patted Takeshi's head and then nodded.

"That is the three wolves' mountain, the meeting place," he jumped forward and Takeshi followed to hear him say, "and our destination." They landed and Takeshi pulled down the hood of his cloak to look up at the tall structure and entered without another word behind Kakashi. They walked down a series of pillared tunnels and Takeshi had to go by sound till his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness that painted the cavern.

"Kakashi-sama," Takeshi said, "What **exactly** are we here for?" Kakashi's only response was to glance behind at him for a fraction of a second before turning back around to lead the way.

"You'll see," he whispered and Takeshi looked taken aback before looking around with his jade eyes. _This place…It doesn't feel right…_ He thought as he followed the Leaf jounin.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Gaara looked at the other Kages as they all settled in and placed their hats down on the tables, Mifune at the head. "Alright, this meeting has been called for the sake to maintain peace between the nations. It has come to my attention that there is a certain child born of two nations…And to keep conflict from arising this meeting has been called to order." He spoke in a low tone and all the Kages looked rather shocked.

"This child's name is Takeshi Haruno…" And there was a gasp that came from behind where the kages entourage sat. Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened as they looked to their left to see tears streaming down the face of none other than Sakura who had clapped a hand over her mouth, eyes appearing to bug out of her skull as tears fell down her cheeks. The others noticed this but did not look, keeping their eyes focused on the meeting as Temari and Kankuro could only watch Sakura grow distressed.

"And he is the son of one of Tsunade – the hokage's – medics and the Raikage," a collective gasp ran through the room and Gaara's eyes widened. He looked at the Raikage and his hands shook in anger, feeling something pulse through him, his sand stirring in its gourd.

Temari looked over at Sakura who sat beside Naruto Uzumaki, who was wrapping a comforting arm around her and pulling her close. Sakura pushed her face into the side of Naruto's neck and quietly sobbed while he rubbed her back, blue eyes narrowing on the Raikage. C and Darui sat in the stands and readied themselves in case Naruto or the sand nin started attacking. _This is getting way out of hand, _Darui thought as he looked down at A. The Raikage could be seen glancing over his shoulder to the stands, fist clenching as he saw Sakura curl in next to Naruto and his eyes stray downwards in something reminiscent to guilt.

The Mizukage spoke at this point, "why don't we handle this case the way we always have? The child stays with the mother and if something happens to her than we send him to his father." Mifune shook his head.

"That is just the problem…The boy seems to have inherited his father's lightning armor," the Mizukage's eyes widened and A twitched from the other side of the room. "With a technique like that the Leaf could go to war with the Cloud and the Raikage would be forced to fight his son for his country…That is where I draw the line."

"We wouldn't send Takeshi in to battle him!" Tsunade yelled, "We could make a treaty with the Cloud! Let Takeshi stay with his mother! He grew up in the Leaf and now you think to tear him away!"

Mifune looked up at her calmly, "I'm sorry but treaties these days have been rather useless since the war. We need a more effective way to deal with this matter." Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she sat there, her brow furrowed and anger coursing through her. "And there is the matter that he is the son of a Kage…While his mother is simply a jounin."

Gaara growled, "Let's keep rank out of this. Even if she was a kage it all comes down to the lightning armor doesn't it. Everyone here worries about another war and I can see it on all your faces, alliances made and broken. We've been down that path before…Let's take a different one this time."

Mifune nodded to Gaara in gratitude for his last statement and the Raikage growled, "I didn't know I had a son for a whole decade. When I went to the Leaf to preside over the exams I saw him light up the armor in a disguise and nearly killed him because I thought the Leaf had taken **my** jutsu. My son…I nearly killed my own child."

The Mizukage looked between the Sand and Leaf Kage to see that they seemed to be in a battle of wills with the Raikage across the way. "I want to take him home to teach him how to use it…And maybe one day, have him succeed me." Shocked looks went around the room but Tsunade growled back.

"He is home, while you never knew about him he was making friends and has family in **our** village." Tsunade went on, "what future would he have in the Cloud?"

"A better one than he had with you! People judge him just because he looks like he's from the Cloud!" The Raikage roared and started to stand but Mifune held up a hand.

"Send the child in," he said and Sakura gasped for breath behind the cover as Takeshi came in from behind a sliding door. Kakashi was beside him and he surveyed the room before nudging Takeshi inside who went and stood in between all the Kages. Takeshi felt himself shivered and gulp as they eyed him down but he stood strong and Mifune spoke in a low tone again. "Child, do you know why you are here?"

Takeshi turned to him and shook his head, fists clenching on the leather and bandages on his hands while Mifune looked him up and down. "What a shrimp," the Tsuchikage said as he examined the Raikage's son, "honestly is this the best you could make A? I expected better from you." The Raikage looked ready to kill but there was a flash of blue and a fist smashed into the middle of the Tsuchikage's desk and less than a second later all the guardians were up.

A and Kakashi – with his sharigan out - stood behind Takeshi and blocked Kankuro and Temari while Darui and C blocked his sides from the Mizukage's entourage, Sakura and Naruto blocked the Tsuchikage's men while Takeshi stood on his desk, staring at him covered in blue armor. "Say that again you piece of old shit…I dare you." The Tsuchikage was shocked but a grin slowly crept over his features.

"I see…So he does have the armor." He chuckled and Takeshi got off the desk as the room calmed down and everybody returned to their respective seats with a tense air settling over them. _To move so fast that even a Kage wouldn't have time to counter in a blink…The boy does have great potential,_ thought Mifune as Takeshi took his place back in the middle.

"I propose an idea," Mifune said and all the kages looked at him, "Takeshi will choose who he wishes to go with. The Cloud…" he said as he looked at the Raikage, "or the Leaf," he looked at Tsunade here.

The Raikage rose, but Mifune spoke first, "I realize the Cloud has a disadvantage due to the fact that Takeshi has never seen nor been there. So I say that he will be sent to live in the Cloud for one consecutive year and then on this day the next year he will decide." The Mizukage nodded, A did as well, and even the Tsuchikage did which came down to Tsunade and Gaara.

"He needs a chance to be a father, if even only for a year," Gaara whispered and Tsunade growled in anger but eventually the two of them nodded.

"Wait!" Takeshi said and they all looked at him, "what about my mom?" He looked over his shoulder to her in the stands and she smiled at him sweetly. Mifune looked at her to him before nodding.

"If the Raikage will allow it," he whispered, "she may come as well." There was a long pause and Tsunade blared at A for a long moment before he nodded in consent…

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

R&R please! They keep me going!


	8. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – The Hidden Cloud! Takeshi's Initiation!

Takeshi looked around and gulped; the village before him large and seeming not to end. "Welcome to your new home, Takeshi," came a voice from behind him and he turned just in time for a hand to slap down on his head. Takeshi raised his arms and tried to grab his father's wrist in an attempt to pull his hand away. "This is the Hidden Cloud," the Raikage said and Takeshi tried to squirm out of his grasp but he pulled his son up onto his shoulders to see the entire village.

"Wow…" Takeshi said as he looked over the village that was styled somewhat like his own but was larger and appeared to be more grand. He put his hands on his father's head, sitting up and looked open mouthed over all that he could see. Takeshi heard his father chuckle so he sat back down, face twisting up, and arms crossing over his chest. "It's not that great," Takeshi growled and the Raikage just shook his head and started walked to the Kage tower.

Takeshi watched the village people and saw that they were a mixture of those with dark skin and lighter skin, "that's where I work Takeshi." A said looking up and Takeshi also did and then looked down at A.

"Of course it is, you're the Kage right?" Takeshi asked and A laughed and shook his head. As they approached the tower, Takeshi learned that his father didn't use doors…Oh no…He used his physical abilities. The Raikage sped up the side of the tower and Takeshi held on for dear life as they scaled it in record time with Darui and C heading up the back…Actually using the door. A **broke** the window to get in instead of opening it and Takeshi could only hear the clatters of glass as they finally landed.

Takeshi slid off his father's back and onto the ground, looking around with curiosity the inside of his father's office. There was a weight here and there, another in the corner and then a large punching bag that had seen better days. A went and sat at his desk while Takeshi just stood there and he beckoned him over, the younger shinobi taking stride by stride the distance. He came over and A tugged him into his lap and Takeshi sat there like **he** was the Kage and chuckled at his father.

"Are you serious?" Takeshi asked and A just smiled at him, leaning back and Takeshi just sort of grinned when Darui and C appeared. Darui grinned and stepped over, coming in front of the desk to kneel.

"Hey there boss," Takeshi felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"You gotta be kidding me," he grumbled and looked at his father over his shoulder, the man in question just smirking and resting his chin on his fist, supported by the arm of his chair.

"Got a mission for me boss?" Darui asked and the 'Raikage' just looked at him and rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, right here," he grabbed a random paper off the desk with a D on the front and handed to the jounin, "go catch the damn cat. That'll teach you to be a smart ass." He growled and Darui took the paper, his mouth twitching. He looked at A and the actual Raikage just nodded and Darui sighed, standing up slowly and turned.

"Right boss," he left without another word and C was chuckling at him which made Takeshi growl. C turned to him and felt a sweat drop role down his head as Takeshi glared at him and then beckoned him over with a finger.

He pulled a few papers from the stack and seemed to mull them over before he stopped on a specific one, "this will do. This is your assignment, C," he handed him a paper with a large D on the front. C tentatively took the paper from him, looking over it for a few seconds he grimaced; a look of dismay came across his face.

"B – B – But-" he lifted a shaky finger but Takeshi just gave a rather sadistic grin – one enough to rival Ibiki's – and C gulped.

"That's your mission…Got a problem with it?" C just made a face, gulping and finally turned to leave with Takeshi leaning back with his arms folded over his chest. The Raikage grabbed his son and brought him into a fierce bear hug, the young man laughing with his father as they sat in his office.

And A chose to realize that all these years…This is what he had missed. He'd missed watching his son grow up and do things like this, and training and teaching him to grow strong. But no more, he promised as his son slowly calmed down and looked at him with those sparkling jade eyes…No more.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura felt like she did when she came to the Hidden Cloud to save Bee ten years ago as she stood outside the exact same building she had been in. _He did this on purpose! That sick twisted bastard!_ Inner Sakura roared as she pummeled a dummy of the Raikage. Sakura stepped inside and was greeted by a very welcoming sight, a white haired woman reading a faded green book with amethyst eyes.

"Akina?" She whispered and the woman in question looked up and a wide grin came across her features.

"Sakura!" Akina jumped the desk and ran over at speeds Sakura thought only a ninja could make to embrace the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura dropped her things and embraced her back, laughing and giggling they pulled back to examine the other. "You've come out nice," Akina said as she gestured to Sakura's figure and the kunoichi just chuckled.

"You're one to talk!" Sakura joked and looked at the figure on the dark skinned woman as she stood there in the same uniform she had those years ago…Except a little tighter due to her figure becoming better.

"I can't believe your back! So what are you here for?" Akina asked and Sakura paused suddenly, eyes training on the ground.

"Uh…Nothing, just some business." Akina nodded in understanding and Sakura picked back up her things, slipping her duffle bag onto her shoulder.

"Hey you know what? We should do something fun tomorrow since your back!" She paused in thought, crossing an arm under her chest and then giving a thoughtful expression. "How about a picnic, I'll cook the food and you can bring the drinks!" Sakura laughed and nodded, grinning at her old friend as she went upstairs.

Sakura unpacked her things, fitting them in the dresser the same way – this time not muddy and gross – and an odd sense of déjà vu came over as she turned to take a shower. She washed off and realized that she was going to be living her for the next year…She needed to buy more shampoo. Sakura stepped out and pulled on a pair of under ware and a long white shirt that reached her thighs, the towel loped onto her head as she rubbed to dry it.

Sakura made her way into her room but didn't feel tired…She made her way to the window and opened it before noticing in the reflection of the glass pane that this was the exact same pair of under ware she had wore when she had gone to see A. She blushed a shad of crimson and closed the curtains before turning around and grumbling, making her way to the door.

The power went on and off for a moment and something brushed over her side, causing her to turn suddenly but nothing was there. Another brush and she was whirling around in all directions, the lamp on the other side of the room shaking in its place for a moment as she stopped before it totally tipped over. She went over and picked it up; sitting it on the table again she gulped and looked around.

The last time she had been here strange things only happened outside of her room…But now they were happening inside too. A heavy air settled over her as she made her way to the door and pulled on a pair of her shorts. Something carried on the air and she turned, opening the door slowly as a cool wind brushed over her exposed legs. Taking a shaky breath she made her way down the hallway and down the stairs as a clatter sounded behind her, the window giving a little groan as the wind brushed over it.

Sakura made her way into the lobby and a growl like that of a dog came from her right but when she turned nothing was there. "Akina?" She whispered but no reply came, the shining of the moon coming across the floor to reveal a pool of some sort of black liquid. Making her way forward she blinked and it was gone, she stepped back and growled, "Whoever is doing this…You better stop." She cracked her knuckles and a creek came from some place behind the desk.

"Sakura?" A voice came and she turned to see Akina looking at her from the entry way of a door. "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head and looked around when another brush of wind came from up the stairs and Akina beckoned her inside. She jumped the desk and slipped into the small apartment with her friend who had a small kitchen and living area, conjoined together like Sakura's home but everything was on the same floor. Her bedroom was down a hallway leading from the back of the living area with a bathroom on the right and her room on the left.

When the door closed there was no single bad wind that came with it and Sakura watched as Akina turned to her with a happy smile. "Are you alright? Haven't met any ghosts yet have you?" She joked and Sakura looked taken aback.

"Ghosts?" Akina nodded as if where an everyday occurrence and walked back to her bedroom. Sakura followed and Akina lay down, patting the place next to her and Sakura lay down. They lay under the covers and Akina faced her.

"You know there is a legend about this place right? Its part of the reason I bought it," Sakura rose a brow and Akina continued. "Several years ago there was an enemy ninja who chose to attack this building and set it on fire as a distraction. The shinobi were busy defending the village so the building burned down with all the people still inside." Sakura rose a brow and Akina went on, "the only people that lived here though were kids who had lost their parents…And a big black dog."

She giggled as Sakura shook her head with a smirk on her face. "When they finally got over to the building all the kids had died…Except one," she held up a finger for emphasis before going on. "Then they decided to rebuild and this hotel was made…When the builders put the numbers and letter on the doors they came back the next day to find that they were all jumbled up…And some were even attacked. Some of the builders were killed in the attack and the survivors all claim to have seen the same thing…A dog." Sakura's eyes widened and she heard that growl from the lobby in her mind as Akina giggled.

"But it's just a legend…I actually rather like it here. And I've never seen or heard anything before." She shrugged and looked at Sakura for a moment and tugged the sheets, "hiya!" Sakura wrangled them from her and they went back and forth, having a blanket war as it were and Sakura laughed.

"Sto – Stop! Really, no! That - way…too much!" She laughed as Akina tackled her and then tickled her before changing the side. They wrestled and laughed, tousling around before they finally settled down after more yelling and tugging. "Well, that was fun," Sakura giggled and Akina nodded.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Akina asked and Sakura nodded, making popcorn and sitting down in front of the television for a quick horror movie which they screamed and giggled the whole way through. They fell asleep on opposite sides of the couch as the movie ran down and not a single sound or bad thing happened through the whole apartment…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A made his way through his office building and then out into the night, taking stride by stride as if it were his last. Inwardly he knew this would be…Stupid. He was going to see Sakura to hopefully make amends with her, but it was going to be awkward he knew. Making his way to the apartment building he stepped onto the threshold and looked around when he heard a feminine cry to his left.

Turning to the reception desk he made his way over and rang the bell but there was no response and he stood there for several long moments, putting his arms on the desk and sighing. The Raikage grumbled and looked around, running his tongue over his teeth, and then finally looking at a little green book on the shelf labeled: "occupants." He reached for it but then heard something that made his blood run cold.

"_Sto – Stop! Really, no! That - way…too much!" _Sakura's voice filtered to him from the door but her voice was happy…She **liked** it. His teeth clenched and showed themselves, a vein throbbing in his forehead he would no sooner break the door down but instead he through the front door open and stalked back out into the night.

His coat waved behind him and he made his way back to the Kage building where he went to his apartment and slammed the door. A grumbled to himself and kicked some furniture, throwing another piece over a table, and knocking the lamp over. He made his way down the hallway, panting in anger before stopping when he heard a light sound come from his right.

A turned and made his way inside his young son's room to find that he was fast asleep with his face nuzzled down into his pillow. The rage in him quelled and he stepped inside with a small smile, pulling the sheet up over him he sat down by his side and ran his hand over the top of his head. Takeshi smiled slightly in his sleep, curling against his father's hand, and sighing pleasantly. A brushed his hair against his scalp and sighed, rubbing his cheek before standing up but Takeshi suddenly had wrapped his arms round his forearm.

Suddenly unable to move without awakening his son he sat down by his bed and laid his head down on his shoulder. His son let out another sigh of contentment and A just shook his head with a smirk before his eyes slowly fell closed.

**The Next Day…**

Sakura walked into the Kage's building with a book and found herself in the Raikage's office where Takeshi was lifting a huge weight under the advisement of his father. "Mom!" Takeshi yelled as he dropped the weight which landed on his father's foot. The Raikage roared and grabbed the weight as his son ran over and embraced his mother.

Sakura hugged him back and blinked back tears that threatened her eyes; _I thought he would never forgive me…Takeshi._ She hugged him a little tighter and he did the same and A could only watch. He lifted the weight off his foot and looked at his 'family'…something sprang inside of him as he watched the Cherry Blossom. Her pink hair waved as she pulled back from their son and smiled at him, but he could see the tears on her eye lids.

He still wanted her…The Raikage still wanted to feel the Cherry Blossom of Konoha against him and kissing him. When he felt her fingers run over him he was reduced to a pile of absolute much and wanting desire. But it was more than that…He wanted to feel her with him in his bed. The Raikage wanted her to lie down next to him in the night and be there…He shook his head suddenly and rage filled him at the prospect that she could do this to him.

Takeshi left suddenly and ran out the door, leaving the Raikage alone with his mother. There was a tense air that settled over them but Sakura broke the silence first. "I see Takeshi has settled in well."

"Yeah, I guess he has." A replied and they stood there together once again with that tension over settling them.

"So…I guess I'll just be going." She turned to leave and was almost to the door when a loud yell came from the Raikage.

"Wait!"

"What?" Sakura turned around, her hand resting near the door handle as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"I – Uh that – That is I…" He stood there with his left prosthetic hand in the air and the corner of his eye twitching. "I just thought…That maybe we could go out to eat…Maybe this afternoon?" A hated how that hopeful tone hung off his words but quickly regained his cold exterior, "I just thought that Takeshi would like it if he saw us getting along…"

"Ah, so this is for Takeshi's sake?" Her voice was unconvinced and A quickly answered, perhaps too quickly.

"Well, yeah I mean…"

"Can't," she turned and A growled loudly.

"What do you mean **can't**!" He slapped his hand down on his desk, the wood caving under his hand as he glared at the back of her head.

"I have a date this afternoon with someone else." Sakura replied calmly and somehow made it out fast enough so that he couldn't pin her to the door like the last several dozen times. There was a slam as his fist connected just as she closed it and she ran all the way down the stairs and out the door before he could…Probably because she was praying to any and all gods' that she made it.

But unfortunately…She wasn't fast enough to make it out and to her apartment before he broke his window and jumped down to meet her. There was a loud _bang_ and then a crater formed around his feet as he fell right in **front** of her. "Eep!" She cried as she dropped the book she held and pushed her skirt down, glaring at him as the dust settled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

A growled and towered over her but Sakura was undeterred, stomping around him to which he turned and followed her. "Where are you going!"

"To my date!" Sakura cried and didn't once slow down.

"With who!" He growled but Sakura didn't once stop.

"Why is it any of your business!" She growled and the Raikage looked taken aback. "You act like a dominant ass hole! And when I say 'no' to a date with you because I'm going on a date with someone else you get angry, get over yourself you jackass!" Sakura turned and stormed away again, leaving A to stand there, and everyone to stare at him.

He growled and they all split, running in opposite directions to get away from the angry Raikage. He turned and walked away, anger written on his face he ran up to his office again. The Raikage threw furniture, pummeling a chair before lifting a couch over his head and was about to throw it when the door of his office opened and Killer Bee stepped inside.

A sweat drop rolled down the side of the Jinchuuriki's head as he stared at his older brother who slowly put down the piece of furniture. "Uh…You okay bro?" He asked tentatively, stepping slowly over to his brother who nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine…But I need your help with something," he growled and Bee raised a brow.

"Like what?"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R…Please? I need reviews… TT_TT


	9. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Hidden Foe! Sakura's Confession!

Sakura was just leaving the grocery store with a series of sodas under her arm when she heard something behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder she brushed it off and left for the area where Akina and her had agreed to meet the following day. The air was warm but the soft breezes that came every now and again were cooling and she skidded to a stop in a large grassy clearing, trees shimmering for a moment before settling. "Sakura!" Akina called as she walked over to the pink haired kunoichi, a picnic basket on her left arm and a large red blanket on the other.

They set everything down and Sakura fished the food from the basket as Akina fixed the drinks, the mellowing breeze coming over them once more. "So," Akina said as they lay back and took down there food and drink slowly, "why are you here? Or is it a totally secret ninja mission?"

Sakura shook her head and sighed, Akina was like a sister to her…So…She might as well tell her. She felt her mouth dry at the thought though but inwardly she didn't want to lie so she slowly came out with the truth, explaining every little detail and then finally arriving at the conclusion. Akina was silent the whole time and Sakura was silently thankful for it…She would have hated to hear the scorn in her voice. Until now though, she had never really confronted her emotions on how it felt to be betrayed by the Raikage at a moment she least suspected.

Her heart clenched in her chest and her throat felt dry, she almost wanted to cry. But some part of her had been suspecting that he would do something like this…Takeshi was starting to see the Cloud more as a home than the Leaf and maybe it was for the better. After explaining the whole story she just sat there and stared at the sky when it occurred to her that maybe she was only butting in.

Sakura missed home, she wanted to go back…But she wanted also to stay by Takeshi and make sure he was safe. She wanted both things but they seemed so far out of reach, too far, and now she wanted to just go home. Maybe it was time for A to have his time as a father…

"Do you love him?" Akina asked suddenly, breaking Sakura free of her thoughts.

"Huh…What?" Sakura said and turned to see a thoughtful look on the white haired woman's face.

"Do you love the Raikage?" And Sakura sat up and stared at her in shock and confusion. She'd never really thought of…

"I – I don't know…" She shook her head and turned away, shaken by the fact that her being in love with him had never even entered her mind…Not once. But now that it had it became more obvious, but her mind was still reeling from what he had done…She couldn't forgive him. "I mean – no – No way. Not after what he did."

"He did it because he wanted to have a chance to know his son," Akina challenged, rising up and looking at Sakura.

"But…The way he did it. It's like he is stealing Takeshi from me…Bit by bit."

"You will always be his mother, he will never forget you but A is…In a way taking back that which was taken from him. Time with his son," Akina reasoned and Sakura shook her head. "It'll work itself out in the end," she said and wrapped her arm around Sakura, the two of them turning their heads to the sky as they rested against the other.

"I hope so…I really do…"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Bro…This is stupid," Bee reasoned as he jumped over another branch and landed, skidding to a halt behind a pack of bushes. A was behind him and landed with a _thud_ beside his brother, "why can't you just take no for a-"he wasn't able to finish as the Raikage suddenly slapped his palm against his forehead.

"Shut up and just do your job!" A growled and Bee grumbled, finally retching himself from his brother's harsh grasp. They made their way around another series of trees and then stopped before they came to a large clearing, A grabbing his brother and tugging him down to see Sakura laid out on a mat next to another woman. "She turned me down…To go on a picnic?" A whispered, more to himself than anyone else and Bee leaned to get a closer look at the woman beside Sakura.

Her hair was white, she was a bit shorter than Sakura but her dark skin contrasted that of the pink haired kunoichi to her right. She smiled gently and Bee felt his face heat up as he leaned a little bit further but was grabbed by his brother, "what the hell are you doing! Trying to blow our cover!" The Jinchuuriki was on deaf ears though and barely heard the rustling of leaves as Darui and C appeared. "What the hell are you two doing here!" The Raikage nearly roared, causing the two to almost double over.

"We followed you…Thought you might need some-"Darui stopped and saw through the bramble to the Cherry Blossom and another woman lying out on a mat. "Oh boss you didn't," he turned to look at A who's eye only twitched in response. "You're following her around now? That's kinda creepy."

"I was just…" A couldn't find a viable reason for him being here.

"Raikage-sama…Are you…Jealous?" C asked and everybody – including a very angry faced Raikage – turned to look at him in shock.

"No. I'm not!" He growled and turned back to the scene before them, arms crossed over his chest. All the others shook their heads at the Raikage and Darui looked at the other woman next to Sakura and let out a low whistle.

"Who is that?" He asked – moving to sit in between Bee and A - , pointing to the amethyst eyed woman on the left of Sakura and he heard Bee rumble beside him. His brows rose slightly before he slowly moved back and shook his head at the two brothers who sat there.

Motioning to C the two of them left the peeping toms alone…

By late afternoon the girls were packing up and the Raikage and Bee were speeding back to the village, "I don't know why we sat there that long…" Bee grumbled and A growled.

"Yeah, you were making goo goo eyes for the other one…" Bee blushed slightly and A smirked, "don't think I didn't notice…"

"You were jealous weren't you," Bee growled back and A suddenly snapped.

"I was not!" And Bee just shook his head, _just made it official, getting all up in the air about it._

"Besides, what if she was with another guy? What would you have done then?"

The only response he got was a low growl and an angry look, "keep talking and you'll be getting an iron claw." Bee kept moving and the entire run back home was quiet and finally they slid over the solid ground of home, making Bee turn and look around. The two of them stood beside a bridge, the waters deep and lulling on either side.

"Move!" Bee cried and grabbed a surprised A as he tugged him into the water with a great splash, Akina and Sakura jumping out of the trees less than a second later before walking across the bridge, giggling and talking. They finally surfaced and shook their wet heads, jumping onto the sun baked bridge, Bee sighed in relief, "that was close." A nodded and took off his Kage's robe, wringing it out.

Slipping it back on he watched as the two girls slowly disappeared around a corner and Bee was left on the bridge alone with him again. "I gotta go," he made his way past Bee who stood there and watched his brother make his way back to the Kage tower. He made a face and then ran down the road…After Sakura and her friend…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura and Akina were making their way down one of the back streets, wooden fences on either side of them as they made their way home.

"That was so fun! We should do it aga-"Suddenly Akina stopped as a hand appeared at her shoulder and she grabbed the wrist of the intruder, her whole body coming forward and Sakura could only watch in slow motion horror as she threw the Jinchuuriki of the Hidden Cloud over her shoulder. He spun on his back, the earth swirling around him as he slammed into the fence right next to them, leaving a mammoth crater in it.

"Bee?" Sakura ran over and he looked up at her, a loud groan coming from him as Akina slowly stepped over.

"I'm sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head with a smile on her face rather nervously. "That was…A force of habit." Bee suddenly sat up, as if he'd never been harmed and coughed nervously and then turned completely to Akina.

"Would you…Uh…Would you maybe…Go on a date – with uh…Me?" He asked and Sakura felt herself smile at his sudden blush as he asked Akina out.

"Uh…I don't really know you so…Hell no." Bee's head suddenly fell down and Sakura turned to Akina.

"But when I came here last time you bowed to him," she hissed in a low tone as Bee turned to walk away.

"It's customary to bow to someone who might be a customer…I've never seen him in my life," Akina said confused and Sakura whispered.

"He's not so bad of a guy; he's good looking and funny!" Akina's brows rose and then she nodded.

"If you say so," she whispered and then caught up with Bee. "Hey wait, on second thought…A date would be great!" Bee suddenly perked up and Sakura smiled at the scene before her, Bee taking off to make dinner arrangements and Akina walked back to her smiling. "You're right…He is funny and cute!" She smiled and Sakura could see a blush forming on her cheeks, a grin coming across her features.

"You like him."

Akina blushed a shade of crimson, "we've only just met, what are you talking about?" She started walking off and Sakura followed, giggling to herself, much to Akina's dismay.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Where the Hell are you going?" A growled as he looked at his younger brother, who was actually sort of dressed up. He wore a white t-shirt with black slacks and a nice pair of white ninja sandals, his head band absent – replaced by a white strip of cloth – but his glasses were still in place.

"I've got a date." Bee stated as he pulled off his white scarf and laid it over a random sofa, A's brow slowly rising.

"With who?"

"Sakura's friend…Akina," Bee grinned broadly as if it were something so wonderful and A felt a vein throb in his forehead.

"That girl from this afternoon?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah…How do I look?" He turned to his brother enthusiastically but A's face remained impassive and he grumbled against his interlocked fingers.

"Stupid," which made Bee shake his head and point at the Raikage.

"You're just sulking because Sakura refuses to go out with you!" There was a flash but Bee suddenly ducked as his brother's palm tried to attack to his head. He ran for the door, nearly nailed to it as his brother's fist collided with it.

"Yeah, you better run!" A roared and Bee was down the stairs a second later and out the door. He ran all the way to Akina's apartment building and then opened the door, stepping inside he made his way over to the reception desk. He rang the bell and stood there, leaning against the bar when he heard a growl behind him, and he turned suddenly but nothing was there. _A dog?_ Bee thought as he turned back around and rang the bell again and even though the lights were on, he felt something cold settle over him, the air tensing.

Another growl and Bee turned around; brow furrowing he started walking around to find whatever was making the noise. Sensing no other presence in the room, he turned whenever he heard the growl, making him move in slow circles.

The door behind the counter opened as a loud bark sounded, echoing around him and he turned but yet again nothing was there. "Bee?" He turned to see Akina in a long figure hugging white dress that went down to a little above the knee. Bee felt his mouth run dry and she raised a brow, "are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine…Never better!" He said and looked around but no growls sounded. The tension and cold leaving the air the moment she had entered.

"Are you sure?" She asked walking over and touching his cheek, "you look kinda shaken." Her voice held concern but he shook his head, taking her hand from his cheek and kissing it.

"Yeah I'm sure," she looked surprised by his action and blushed a little but then smiled at him as he took her arm and they made their way out into the night.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura watched them leave from her room and smiled slightly; making her way to the bathroom she felt something whisper as she went in. Stopping in the door way she turned around but found nothing there and murmured to herself, "who's there?" No response and she continued on inside, taking her shower and then stepping out and into her clothes.

She slid on a pair of shorts for some reason and then walked over to the window, placing her hands on the pane she breathed out and noticed that icy crystals came across the glass when she breathed out.

Sakura turned around and saw a glint in the back of her room, the darkness suddenly cold and chilling, and a pair of large **angry** amber eyes watching her. She clenched her fist, chakra swirling around it, and the beast let out a low growl…a dog. Sakura suddenly ran forward and was about to nail her fist into the beast's face but suddenly it was gone, and the growl behind her alerted her to the fact that it had somehow gotten behind her.

Turning quickly she watched with wide eyes as a set of jaws latched on her arm and she screamed, blood seeping from the wounds around a pair of bone crushing fangs. Luckily she managed to retch free before anything actually broke and she looked at her mauled arm…This was no illusion. She ran her hand over the gashes, a green glow wrapping around it as the beast slunk forward.

Its body seemed one with the shadows, a large snout with long fangs and a powerful pair of amber eyes watched her as it neared. She turned suddenly and this time her fist connected, the beast's head snapping back in a pained howl as it seeped out of the room through the roof. Sakura fell back down and looked at the wound, no infection of poison but it burned over her skin. She felt sweat run down the side of her face and she fell forward, panting as it felt as if her strength had been taken from her, as if it had drank it out of her.

_It was drinking my chakra out when it latched on…To take this much in that little amount of time…Bastard._ She slowly sat up and heard a banging downstairs, looking over her shoulder to hear another loud crash as she stood and got on the other side of her bed. Gripping her forearm she heard another bang as her door was knocked down but looked over the bed to a growl she knew all too well.

"A?" She gasped and the Raikage made his way over to her quickly, putting an arm under her knees and then the other behind her back. He lifted her as she put her arms around his neck, "how did you-"

"I was walking by," he said and a growl sounded behind them, causing A to turn his head as those amber eyes appeared. The Raikage growled and jumped back and out of the window, the cold leaving her to be replaced with the warm air as the darkness lashed out, the large canines trying to snatch her from his grasp but he flipped in the air, kicking the beast and then landing as he turned once again in mid air. The dark receded into the apartment and Sakura hissed as he jostled her arm around.

Pulling her against him he made his way back to the Kage building with blinding speed, his feet traveling over yards in seconds as she clutched onto him. He smashed through the window – careful not for the glass to touch her – and landed with a soft _tak_ on the floor. She winced against him and he looked down at her, lifting her and laying her down on the couch.

"Let me see that," he whispered and took her arm into his hands and she noticed that he was being awfully gentle. The Raikage was not someone she could see in a warming light but right now she watched as he held her arm in a light grasp. As if he knew she couldn't heal herself he walked over to a desk and then pulled bandages from there before walking over to her and kneeling down before her legs.

The Raikage slowly wrapped her arm in the white linen, his fingers lightly tracing her pale skin and she sighed in contentment, causing him to look up at her and she watched his dark eyes flash. He rose his other hand and grabbed her chin lightly, pulling her forward their lips grazed the others and she murmured as something warm and nice settled over her. They breathed the others breath and when his rough yet warm lips rubbed hers again it came back to her why she was mad at him.

Sakura shoved him away but he suddenly grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall onto his chest and she tried to pull away but he turned over and held her to him despite her struggles. "Let me go," she whispered harshly but he grunted darkly above her and then grabbed her face in his hands. He stared at her dead in the eye, her balled fists against his chest as he brought her into a fierce kiss.

"**Mine**," it was deep and husky, running over her lips as he ravished her mouth and pushed their bodies together. His smell filled her like a drug and that warmth came back, descending on her as their chests touched and tongues met. His elbows carried his weight as he kissed her, rubbing and grinding their tongues together as they tasted the other, desperate need coursing through them.

Her eyes were closed but when they pulled back for air they stared at the other, her fingers rising from his chest to run over his face, trying to take in every detail she rubbed her face against the side of his neck, his breath whispering over the top of her head. "A," she whispered and kissed the side of his neck, her eyes closed as she rubbed her face into the tendons. Sakura rubbed her scent over him and he growled, burying his face down into the pink locks and wrapping his arms around her to crush her to him.

Sakura kissed his neck, whispering against the muscles there and giving sharp little nips sometimes that would make a rumble come from his chest. "A…" She'd lost too much chakra and when her eyes started falling shut he picked her as her head lolled back before pulling her to him, her head lying on his chest he made his way back to his apartment. Walking inside he took her to his room and locked the door close behind, laying her down he stripped down to his under ware and then wrapped an arm around her, slowly pulling the sheets up and closing his eyes to fall to sleep…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"I had a really good time Bee," Akina whispered as she stood outside the door to the hotel, the Jinchuuriki right behind her. He stood so much taller than her she moved to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and her lips caught his suddenly. They pulled back and Akina blushed but Bee pulled his hands from his pockets and cupped her cheeks, pulling her into a deeper kiss.

Her arms wound around his shoulders and she felt him nibble her bottom lip and she gasped, allowing him to rub his tongue over the tip of hers. She pulled back suddenly and his hands moved away to rest on her hip bones but her arms stayed where they were. "Too fast," he murmured and looked away, her hands sliding down to his biceps.

"Yeah, yeah," but when they looked at each other again they kissed again, her fingers running into his hair he murmured and closed his eyes as their tongues touched. She was so tentative that Bee took control of the kiss and ran his tongue over hers, prompting her to moan and gasp as his hands rubbed and squeezed her sides. She tasted like cinnamon and some sort of herb, her sweetness driving Bee to kiss her a little harder and she moaned. Akina pulled back, needing air and Bee even panted, rubbing his face against her shoulder.

"Bee…" She traced a circle on the back of his shoulder blade and he looked at her when he heard her voice shake and crimson blush settled over her cheeks. "I…Uh…Felt I should let you know that I'm…I mean I've kissed guys before but…I've never…Uh." She looked down at the ground and Bee tilted his head at her, "I've never had sex." There was a long pause here and Bee stared at her dumbstruck and she instantly piped up, that blush still there, "it's just that some guys get deterred when they figure it out so I thought to tell you now rather than later…"

Bee gulped and then rubbed the back of his head…this was awkward. "No it's fine with me…But uh if we ever do that…Uh," Akina looked down at the ground but Bee embraced her, she was obviously having doubts. "Don't worry; it's fine by me if you want to take it slow and stuff just uh…Yeah."

Akina roped her arms around him and sighed into his shirt, rubbing her cheeks against his chest she murmured her thanks and kissed there. "Thank you Bee," she whispered and rubbed the muscles of his back, causing him to nuzzle the top of her head. Warm in his embrace they stood there for five minutes till Akina slowly pulled away and caressed his cheek, making him grab her hand and kiss it.

"Good night Bee," she turned and went inside, a happy sigh leaving Bee as the door closed. He got half way down the road before he cheered and whooped, crowing in the air…She liked him!

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please! I would note that here that I've been planning on these two getting together since the beginning. I planned to make an O/C for Bee but I'm not sure I want the two of them to stay together. Next chapter will finally confront the problems in A's and Sakura's relationship while conquering some evil foe. I am also going to write a new story here soon that features Ibiki and Sensou since we are moving our story from the Leaf to the Cloud – don't worry they will make an appearance again in this story! – But this is still somewhat Takeshi's story so expect more of him along the way!


	10. Chapter 16

Apparently some people think Sakura is just going to jump back in with A…she's not. I know her character and I know how to portray her, she passed out near him and since that thing sucked her chakra out she could do little to get away from him. It will take several **long**, long chapters before she will forgive him…And if anything she will be even more pissed that he did that to her last night…

Chapter 16 – The Darkness Unbound! A Demon's Fangs!

Sakura awoke to feel something inside her chest…Anger. Her fist drew back and less than a second later it smashed into the dark skinned chest of the Raikage who didn't even get a warning as he was smashed against the wall beside his bed, the pink haired kunoichi standing and glaring at him.

"You bastard!" She cried and he sat up, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth and a black and blue bruise in the shape of her fist – knuckles defined against his skin – and purple around the edges.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I save your ass last night from a monster and you punch me in the morning?" He roared and her hair spiked up in the back, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Go to Hell you bastard!" She screeched back and A tore over the bed in an attempt to grab her but she seemed to have determined his speed and lifted her leg just in time to catch his stomach. His lightning armor threatening to expose itself but she took off for the door as the dust settled from him crashing through his wall and into his bathroom. The Raikage stood up and then opened the window to let the dust out as the kunoichi left him alone in his room yet again once more.

_What the Hell is wrong with her?_ He thought as the rumble of the last bits of her hit fell and the smoke of the structure swooped and swirled out the window. _I save her! And she does this to me! Ungrateful…Bitch!_ He cursed and smashed his fist into the wall and went to get dressed, dark eyes scanning his broken room.

He through the door open and went down the stairs, to find that Darui and C were already in his office along with Mabui, and they looked rather shaken and anxious when the Raikage entered in an angry shaking form. "Damn…Damnit!" He threw a chair at the wall…One that had recently been replaced by Mabui.

The two jounin and the assistant quickly made their way outside as crashes and bangs followed after the chair, punches and kicks no doubt shattering the walls and glass of the windows. "What do you think brought this on?" Darui asked as particularly large bang came from inside and Mabui just shook her head.

"I saw that pink haired girl leave this morning!" C yelled as more ruckus followed from inside, "she was very angry!" Darui and Mabui looked at each other in shock and winced when something crashed through the wall and landed next to them.

"I actually liked that chair," Darui whispered as they heard the Raikage take a break to pant before another series of loud conniptions followed.

"Yeah I did too," C whispered as bangs and thuds sounded behind them and had become infinitely louder due to the gigantic hole right beside them now…Due to Darui's favorite chair being thrown through the stone wall. "Maybe we should move?" C yelled to be heard once more and the other two nodded, shimmying down the wall to evade anything else that came from the Raikage's office.

As they did this Takeshi came barreling down the hallway and stood in front of the gaping hole just as a couch was being thrown, Darui moving but was nowhere near when his armor activated and he held up a fist, the furniture breaking on his fist…Shattering into pieces.

"Is he okay?" Takeshi asked, making his way over to the others and they all grimaced, shaking their heads. "What happened?" He whispered but they looked at each other and then shrugged.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Self-righteous, cock sucking, dribbling bastard," Sakura cried as she made her way down the road – people tossing her glances – and didn't care that people stared before making her way back to the apartment. _And I thought I could love him? What the Hell is wrong with me?_ Inner Sakura roared, fists and teeth clenched _cha!_

Slowly making her way back to the apartment she walked inside and found Akina at the reception desk, her eyes scanning the lime green book. "Oh, hi Sakura!" She said jumped the desk to bounce over. "Last night was great! Bee was so nice and cute!" Akina jumped up and down, bubbly and happy making Sakura's mood lighten as well.

"You appear to have had a better night than I did."

Akina looked surprised, "how was your night? You weren't upstairs when I went up to check on you."

And all the sudden it came back…The dog. Sakura grabbed Akina's shoulders and made her look into her eyes. "You said when this place was burned down there was a black dog that was horrible and came back as a monster to kill the constructors of this building right?"

Akina was torn between shock, confusion, and fear. "Yes…Yes, it was a monster. They said it looked more wolf than dog though with amber eyes and huge fangs…Blending into the shadows like a monster," she whispered and Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"I saw it!" Akina looked shocked and then shook her head.

"No…Wait, Sakura it's just a legend! Nothing more!" Akina looked shaken but Sakura pulled her in.

"Is there any more to the legend? Like how to beat it? Get rid of it? If there is any more Akina I need to know!" Sakura growled and Akina shook her head again, before raising her hands to clutch her head.

"No…No, I don't…Matt." She stopped and looked at Sakura shocked who looked rather surprised.

"What?"

"The dog," Akina slowed, "his name was Matt…His owner lived on the second floor." Sakura heard a thud upstairs and turned her head up, "what was that?" Akina whispered and the pink haired kunoichi shook her head.

"I don't know," Sakura whispered and slowly took the steps up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under her feet. Another moment and as they made their way upstairs it was almost as if day had become night, the window panes crusted over with ice and blue like light coming through. Akina's eyes were wide as she gripped Sakura's forearm and gulped at the sight of a shadow that suddenly crossed over the floor.

A cold breeze fell over them and Akina let go of Sakura's forearm to walk down the hallway, her feet gripping the icy surface, Sakura close behind, and a growl echoed from behind. They both turned their heads slowly but only darkness found their eyes, "Matt?" Akina whispered to the gloom but only a low growl followed from in front of them and they turned suddenly but nothing came from the darkness.

Sakura looked around and suddenly a skidding came behind them as a large shadow moved across the floor, creaks following and they watched in shock as the shadow moved with no solid form from strip of moonlight to another strip. The shadow grew more monstrous and fangs enlarging with every stride. "Move!" Sakura roared and they ran, scrambling down the icy path of the hallway, feet skidding and Sakura found more than one time that she was almost falling.

The dog's barks and angry growls sounded behind them as they turned into a doorway and then closed it behind them quickly. Sakura looked around the room before grabbing a piece of furniture and shoving it against the door. "Akina!" Sakura gasped and moved over to her, gripping her shoulders, "tell me everything! Or we will die in here!"

Akina opened her mouth and then closed it, "I told you that only one person survived…" Sakura nodded and Akina went on, "It was me. I was the lone survivor…" She paused as more memories came to her. "The owner of Matt as a young man named Mori…He used to abuse him all the time and Matt became violent." Akina shook her head, "after he died…He must have become a demon!"

Sakura looked around, her jade eyes narrowing and she growled, "I'm sorry Akina…But I think this is what's best." She sent her fist into the ground but the floor just broke beneath them, sending them crashing down to the first floor which gave below their combined weight and they were sent into a lower floor – the basement – and they both landed with the breath knocked out of them.

"What were you planning to happen?" Akina asked, blood oozing down the side of her face and from her busted lip.

"I was hoping the building would collapse…But I guess I was wrong," Sakura spoke and slowly tried to stand. The two of them did so finally and looked around, "where are we?"

"I think…This was the first floor before the fire," and Sakura looked around to try and see through the dank darkness that surrounded them. Water dripped in many places around them and Sakura murmured to herself, helping Akina stand on her own. "We need to get moving, that thing is probably right behind us!"

Making their way through the dark Sakura slipped and fell over some strange liquid at the bottom of the tunnel. "We're heading down," Sakura whispered and Akina shuddered.

"It's getting colder down here," and sure enough Sakura could feel the goose bumps rising over her skin as she took tentative steps forward. "We should go back," Akina whispered but Sakura shook her head, the only sounds that maddening dripping, their breathing, and her heart thundering in her ears.

"No…It's probably back that way, waiting for us." She stepped over a jagged pipe, carefully pulling Akina over when a loud groan was heard ahead, much like metal bending slowly and then a _hiss_ of steam. "What is that?" Sakura whispered and Akina shook her head.

"I don't know…" There was a long pause and then a growl sounded behind them, echoing off the surface of the walls as a whisper brushed their shoulders.

"Why hello there," spoke a raspy voice and Akina looked around with wide eyes, Sakura doing the same. They weren't ready for the light that suddenly assaulted their eyes, forcing their pupils to adjust as fires blazed in torches all around and above them. Sakura looked up to see the sight of what appeared to be a young man, a ratty sock cap and brown t-shirt making home over his form and a pair of ripped up black pants. His skin was unnaturally white while his glistening coal black eyes looked beady and hateful, his fingernails at least three inches long and his teeth broken and yellowed.

"It's been so long since someone came down to play," his voice echoed and sitting beside him was a worn leather dog muzzle and a beaten up old flute. "I'm so happy…It's been so long since I had someone down to play!" His laugh was worse than his voice and made Sakura cringe as he held up the flute and gave a quick note.

The door they had come in through closed, a chakra gate coming up to keep them pinned inside and a growl sounded from above. Mixing in with the shadows it lurched forward and Sakura raised a hand sign, "kai…release!" And suddenly the beast was gone, and the boy was sitting there looking down at them angrily.

"Ah, you cut my fun short you stupid bitch!" Akina was placed on the edge of the ring by Sakura who slowly stepped back out to the middle.

"Sakura!"

"Don't worry Akina…I've got this covered," she growled and tugged off her right glove with her teeth. "I'll have him down in no time!" The boy gave another note, more dogs appearing but Sakura was ready, "you won't use the same trick twice!" She roared and started hitting them, sending them spiraling away in clouds of shadow, "using clones now instead of illusions?"

More notes plucked from the flute but Sakura realized that the notes sounded more like growls…Dog growls. "It was you the whole time…Wasn't it?" She yelled up to him and he gave a wide grin. "But I noticed that Akina was never once harmed...Why?"

The boy just grumbled, "She lived…" The two women looked shocked, "she lived while all of us died! I don't know how but she's been protected this whole time! But no more…I'm going to finish you both off here in now!"

A few more quick notes and Sakura was fighting off another pack of dogs, "no way!" She roared and jumped out, running with her fist raised at him, whom she pummeled into the place he'd been sitting. _How…How could he move that fast?_ She turned just in time to see him running towards Akina who slowly stood…bringing up a hand.

"It's too late! Akina!" Another sharp note rang through the air but it wasn't completed because suddenly Akina's hand wrapped around the instrument and broke the end of it. "No…It's not possible…You!" She raised her leg and smashed it down into the top of his head, which caved in and broke under the intensity of the blast.

"A – Akina!" Sakura yelled as she jumped down to see the bloody remains of their foe and her friend with her foot still inside his body.

"I'm sorry I lied Sakura," she said turning to look up at her with a sad smile, "I just wanted you to like me for who I was." Akina raised her hands in the air, "I once worked for the Anbu Black ops so…" Sakura stood there dumbstruck as Akina made hand signs and sent out a flurry of flame at her, which she jumped over and watched as the white haired woman jumped over them and grabbed her around the waist. Torn between punching her away for trying to kill her and not doing so because she cared about her she looked below to see the outline of a shadow, _what!_

They landed and Sakura skidded a little bit to look down to see the young boy standing there, his head turning to look at them. "Akina…" his mouth was smoking, "you bitch." He breathed out a flurry of flame right back at them and they ran in opposite directions to evade the blasts. Sending out a flurry of small shuriken the boy laughed and dodged them, "pathetic." But Sakura just grinned and he looked back down to them to see the explosion that launched him against the canopy of the room and against the dome like structure which cracked and split somewhat to reveal moonlight.

_The surface!_ Sakura thought in relief and looked at Akina, the two nodding to each other before Sakura ran forward, just in time for the boy to turn and nailed him in the jaw with a chakra punch. He went flying into the wall, a few dogs appearing but Sakura jumped just in time for a powerful blast of fire to sprawl over them and burn them. Standing side by side the two women watched over the burning flames to see the boy surface, his eyes angry.

"Enough of this shit!" He cried and made a hand sign, water jetting from his mouth to mix with the dirt in the pit and put out Akina's flames. A rumble sounded and Sakura growled, fist clenching as the young boy shaped something and threw it at them. The large sphere of mud cracked easily on Sakura's fist but quickly spread over her, Akina dodging the blast.

"Sakura!" She roared and sped forward but could only watch as the mud made a solid form around her and held her in place. Growling against the pain she relaxed her body as if in defeat.

"Got you now!" The boy laughed, crushing his palms together.

"Sakura!"

And just then the mud broke, splitting off in all directions, Sakura fists clenched with chakra she growled. "It'll take more than that…To kill me brat!" And Akina smiled as Sakura stood strong, her hair spiking up in the back and her jade eyes burning in furry. The boy looked uncertain and then his teeth grit in agitation.

"You just don't know when to give up do you!"

"I guess not," Sakura growled and whipped mud from her cheek before looking over at Akina who grinned and nodded. "Now…Lets end this!" She pulled back on her glove and tightened it over her fist by tugging. "You dead…"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"What the Hell is going on?" A roared and Darui and C also watched as smoke clouds funneled from a spot they couldn't see.

"It looks like nothing's there…" C answered but Darui shook his head.

"No…That's a fight…And a big one. But it's underground." He looked at the neighboring buildings and then pointed, "there that building."

C and the Raikage looked to see a small apartment building and A's eyes widened, "Hell no." He broke the window and jumped to the earth, slamming down to leave a crater which made C and Darui watch him in mixed fascination.

"That's where the Cherry Blossom is…isn't it?" C asked and Darui nodded slowly. "Great…Think we should help him?" C whispered and Darui shook his head this time.

"Knowing him…and if the Cherry Blossom is involved…Nah. I wouldn't." He would defend the Raikage with his life, he promised himself that, but there were just some things not even he would get in the middle of…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please!


	11. Chapter 17

I wonder if my ninja battles are getting boring…I need to cut back on them. Lol

Chapter 17 – The Raikage Enters the Fray! Pain of the Cloud!

The Raikage's feet came crashing down over the earth as he made his way to the smoke, smashing his fist into the ground. "Hey! Cherry Blossom!" He roared and again his fist crashed down, a large and long crack forming in the ground as his weight started to take its toll on the caving ground. "You better answer me girl!" A yelled and gave another bone crunching break, his armor flaring up and it seared over the crack, smashing it and eventually he felt the earth cave, a loud roar of the rocks giving out below him.

He landed and looked around; eyes scanning the gloom and sweat ran down the side of his face. The Raikage pulled his coat off as a growl sounded behind him. "You bastard, you're ruining my fun!" A small boy yelled as several large wolves formed around the Raikage but he never moved a muscle.

"Stupid damn genjutsu," he fanned an arm and they disappeared but suddenly one grabbed onto his arm. "What the hell?" He roared and a powerful fist connected with the beasts jaw and A only saw a flash of pink. The Raikage fell to one knee, looking at his arm, _that thing sucked my chakra out through my armor? What the Hell!_

"You bastard," she growled suddenly lifting her foot and smashing it into his face, "you nearly killed us!" He saw out of the corner of his eye the same white haired woman that he'd seen with her that afternoon. "Now just stay out of the way," she grumbled and then looked back at Akina, "watch him…Please." Akina nodded and fell to a knee beside A, whose body was recuperating from his chakra loss.

"Let me know if you need help," Akina whispered and Sakura tugged on her glove tightly.

"Don't worry," and A slowly rose.

"I'm going with you damnit!" She turned and glared at him.

"The Hell you are!" Sakura roared and her eyes narrowed on him dangerously.

"And the Hell I'm going to stay down on the ground and let you take that thing on your own!" A powerful rain of kunai came down on them and they all jumped away from each other, the Raikage seeming to quickly regain himself, and ran over to Sakura. "I'm fighting this fight with you whether you like it or not!"

The boy suddenly jumped out of the cavern and Sakura followed, "oh no you don't!"

"Oh no **you** don't!" He roared and followed her, Akina jumping out but then falling to a knee, gripped her leg. _I haven't done stuff like this in…years…I…I can't go on. I haven't trained in ages. Damnit!_

"It's…All on you Sakura," she whispered and fell onto her side and a loud _tak_ing sounded behind her, "Bee?..."

There was a long pause before she was picked up and she heard a silent murmur against her ear, "I've got you…I've got you." Akina was lifted into a pair of strong arms and then slowly turned around, lips pressing against the side of her head and whispering silently. She felt warm…And safe.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura streaked through the trees towards the young man and the Raikage was right behind her, dark eyes following their target. Suddenly he disappeared below a tree line and the two of them ducked down into the clearing after him, the dogs appearing and A threw them away. "Not more of these little bastards!" The Raikage roared and flung them around, Sakura running forward to send her fist into the brat's jaw.

A series of crashes and the boy was using his torrent of mud jutsu to send her flying back, but she _poof_ed and the shadow clone disappeared. The Raikage turned and sent a powerful elbow into a large vat of mud which split and broke under the intensity of his power. Sakura dove out of the air and rained shuriken down on the young man and A came right up behind her, the weapons exploding and his leg coming up, "Guillotine drop!"

There was a loud crash and a crater was left in the ground when the attack was over. Taking a quick look around the two of them stood side by side when the howls of a pack of dogs rang through the air and A attacked them again. Thunder clapped over head and that was the only warning they had before rain started pouring down on them, making it harder to see.

"Damnit!" He roared and slammed his leg into one of their faces, sending it crashing back into three others, "no way, that little bastard can't move that fast!" Lightning stroked the top of a tree, setting it ablaze and they jumped back, skidding over the ground to stop.

"It's probably an illusion," she growled and turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"No way…That wouldn't work…Not in this form." He scanned for something else but nothing came.

"That's just it…His wolves, he uses them as a defense and an attack," she turned and all the sudden something speared towards her, a powerful siren filling her ear before crimson flashed across her gaze…

Sakura stared with wide eyes at the back of the Raikage, his arms outstretched and his armor fading to a dull blue. The blue slowly faded and then he fell back, causing Sakura to jump to the side, and her eyes widened and she felt something in her snap on the sight of the large gash that painted from his right shoulder all the way down to above his left set of abs, his heart visibly slowing.

She dropped to her knees and felt tears streaking down her face as the blood poured down his abdomen, running down the tendons and muscles of his arms. His eyes were closed, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. The blood spread over more of his chest, watering down because of the rain which stung her eyes but a green glow soon engulfed his chest, her fingers healing the worst of the damage that she could see in the heavy showers.

"Don't – Don't you dare!" Sakura sobbed and looked to her left to see that the young boy they had chased was in fact dead. A must have hit him when he came in to get Sakura because his head was busted open – a sure sign of the Raikage's elbow technique – and she felt relief wash over her at the prospect of being able to heal him with no interruptions.

"Open your eyes, now…Please!" She was begging him, her fingers working tirelessly, and she didn't even notice that they burned. Sakura was funneling out so much chakra that it was burning her and she didn't even see when his hand rose to cup the whole side of her face. She stopped, wide eyed to look at him, and his finger traced the crook of her eye and cheek, whipping away her tears. The blood ran down the tendons and bones of his hand, the rain slowly leaving only for a light drizzling due to touch their forms.

"What…what the…Hell…Y – You crying…For?" Blood spurted from his mouth with almost every word and she raised her hands to grip the one he had on her face. "Thought…You…We – were…Still pissed…With me."

She sniffled and gritted her teeth, eyes clenching shut she let go of his hand and turned back to his chest, her fingers pouring over the wound which started to closed. "You are not going to die here! Takeshi needs you!"

She heard him chuckle and cough up more blood, "oh…so this is…About…Takeshi…Now?" Her eyes screwed shut and her face twisted up as she pressed her forehead to his bleeding abdomen.

"Yes…That's…That's all it is!" She sobbed against the wound and still kept her fingers going, trying desperately to get the glow to remain as she healed him. "You can't leave!" She cried and suddenly the glow became larger but she heard him growl.

"Your burning yourself…Stop it," his voice was becoming more coherent so she pressed herself further and kept on doing so even though her head started to spin and her eyes rolled in her head. Shaking herself from her stupor she kept healing him and she heard him give his growl, his chest rumbling under her fingers. "S – S – Stop…Damnit!" His voice wasn't as vehement and Sakura realized she couldn't heal this wound…His chest was literally split open.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Where did they go?" Darui asked, looking around with wide dark eyes for anything that could remotely lead them to the missing Kage.

A loud crash and swirling clouds of earthy smoke curled towards the sky. "Maybe over there?" C said sarcastically as they sped up their pace. A flash of lightning came over head and then the coming boom of thunder afterwards.

"Hurry!" Darui roared as a bolt seared across the sky and their feet journeyed faster over the tree limbs, jumping down into a clearing less than a second later they saw a shadow and Darui narrowed his eyes on the spot. "There!" He yelled and the two of them ran over, just as the rain left them and in a few moments they were upon them.

"Raikage-sama!" C cried and fell to his knees, his own hands covering Sakura's and then Darui's hands. "Come on…Come on," C growled and the gash slowly started crusting over much to the relief of the medic. It cracked and fizzled but they didn't stop, C running out of chakra and started pumping more of Darui's in but the jounin could feel himself also becoming drained after a few more moments.

The gash closed some around the edges and in the middle over his heart, "let's move," Darui said and he picked up the Raikage who coughed and spit up blood onto the ground. C helped Sakura up and they quickly made their way to the hospital, Darui having a little trouble with the heavy Raikage.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

When they finally got to the hospital Darui found relief when Bee came out to support the hulking frame of his brother from the jounin, "thanks," Darui muttered as her rubbed his aching shoulder.

"No problem," Bee said, handling the Raikage and taking him quickly inside and made his way to the emergency room. His wound was wrapped and he was hooked up to an oxygen tank, pumping his lungs with air. Sakura was laid down to recover from her exhaustion close by and she soon was asleep but had told Darui and C to leave her there.

Akina sat in a chair, her leg bandaged and her right bicep, while Bee lifted her up Darui and C grinned. "And just where are you going?" The dark skinned jounin questioned as he leaned on C by placing his arm on his shoulder.

"Uh…Bee offered to let me stay over at his place for a little while," Akina offered and the two jounin glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Yeah, good night you two!" C called as the door closed behind them and they were left grinning there.

"I should go back to the boss's place to check up on Takeshi and let him know he is alright," Darui said and stood, C nodding to him. When the jounin left C walked over to the Raikage and started healing again, silently knowing that he shouldn't expend so much chakra. He stopped when he felt himself getting woozy and went to check on the kunoichi in the bed next to A.

He touched her fingers and his eyes grew wide, _she burned herself?_ C was at a loss for words as he turned to look at the Kage behind him…_although if it wasn't for her…He may not be alive right now_. He nodded and turned around; pulling a sheet up over her he made his way out the door and closed it silently behind himself.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura opened her eyes slowly in the middle of the night, eyes straining the gloom she could see the moon shining down on the bed in front of her by the window. She stood and made her way over to the Raikage, her shaking fingers running over his abdomen she heard his breath hitch as his chest gave a sudden jump.

His brow furrowed for a moment till he opened his eyes slowly, "you…You should be resting." She looked at him and shook her head.

"You made a fool of me in front of everybody just to have Takeshi for a year…The Hell I'm going to let you back out because you died!" She growled and she winced when her fingers seared with pain, making him grab one of them and rub his finger over the top of her hand. She could see the dried blood running along the veins and tendons of his hand, his fingers grimed over. Sakura suddenly pulled her hand away and turned to go back to her bed and laid down, facing away from him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She heard him growl and just nuzzled her face into the pillow.

"Shut up and go to sleep you cock sucker." She hissed back and heard him grunt, as if he were making a comeback but failed because of exhaustion. They lay in silence for long moments and Sakura could only hear his labored breath and fell to sleep to the sound…_bastard…_

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Bee I think I can walk on my own now," Akina said as they sped over the ground to Bee's home which was seemed the safer choice over Akina's building. He ignored her statement and continued to just across the ground which gave way to water.

Bee slowed when they came to some stairs and walking up them she noticed they were on a wide circular platform, where she looked up again there were even more stairs. Her eye twitched and she was falling to sleep by the time they were to the front door where he took her inside – he had a very large and nice home – and sat her down on the couch.

He kneeled before her and examined her leg, fingers rubbing softly and he kissed her knee before looking up at her blushing face. Akina leaned forward, pulling up his head band slightly, and laid a kiss there on his forehead and giggled at the look of utter confusion on his face. But soon enough he grinned and sat down on the couch next to her, allowing her to kiss his cheek and him to kiss her jaw bone.

They finally came to their lips and Bee drank in her smell and taste, spices with some sweat and blood from earlier. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her to him as their lips pressed together and she wrapped hers around his shoulders and murmured into him. Pulling back to kiss along her neck he sucked her collar bone and she let out a little sigh at the action as he stroked it with the flat of his tongue.

Running her fingers over his head she stopped him suddenly and blushed, "uh Bee…Could I uh…Maybe take a shower?" And inwardly he chastised himself, _took it too fast! Shit head!_

"Yeah sure," he said and pulled from her, helping her up and down a hallway. "Right in here, towels in the cupboard on the right," he murmured and she nodded before stepping inside. He stood outside the door and then cursed to himself as the water turned on and made his way back down the hallway.

Bee took everything off except his boxers, laying down on his bed, and sighed when he heard the water turn off after thirty minutes or so. _Maybe I should move out to the couch and let her have the bed?_ He thought and stood up, making his way in the hallway to see her come out in nothing but a towel that was just covering her ass. Bee felt his face heat up and turned around instantly, "uh sorry I was just uh…Going to move out to the couch."

"Is there a reason we can't share the bed?" Akina asked as she touched over Bee's shoulder and he shuddered when she did so. Her skin was warm and soft, making him turn to look at her with that shade of crimson on her cheeks but suddenly she looked at him. "Bee…Your eyes," he'd just remembered he'd taken off his glasses as she examined his irises.

"I – I guess we could," Bee said as he nervously scratched the back of his head and they made their way into his room, him giving her a shirt to sleep in. Bee slept on the right side of the bed and felt her on the other, her face pressed down into a pillow. He thought she was a asleep till she spoke…

"Uh Bee?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…For this." Akina murmured and ran her fingers over his back, making him gulp for air.

"Don't mention it," and as he said that she withdrew her fingers and turned back around. An awkward air settled over them and Bee felt the nagging need to turn around and wrap his arms around her, but she moved first and did so to him. Feeling like an idiot he removed her arms, quick to turn and embrace her, making her arms wrap around his neck as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Bee…Really." She whispered and pressed her lips lightly against his, their bodies wound together Bee breathed deeply in contentment as her breasts rubbed against his hard chest.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please!


	12. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – The Worthless Forgiveness! Sakura's Love!

A turned over in his bed to face away from the kunoichi and to the window which was closed so that the sunlight couldn't stream through to them. He brought his hand up to cover his face and growled to himself, palm covering his eyes he rubbed the sleep away. He'd slept till dawn and awoke to see her still sleeping and facing away from him.

Somehow the Raikage knew she was awake…Knew she was just not wanting to speak him and he lay there…Trying to find something to say. He just wanted to see his son but somehow she found some fault with that. He didn't understand women sometimes; it seemed to him that they just wanted to make things more difficult than they already were.

He turned over and put his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling but he cringed in pain when he felt his chest wound stretch and hissed as the burn consumed his whole torso. "You shouldn't move around…Otherwise the wound will reopen," she murmured and A looked over at her with a stunned expression.

"Thought you weren't talking to me…" he growled but these words were met with silence. He grumbled loudly and tried to stand but stopped suddenly when the pain came back again…Much stronger this time.

"You should stop while you're ahead," she whispered and he heard a rustle as she moved the sheets over her form a little more, holding them to her. Sakura slowly stood and he noticed that her hands were bandaged, their bindings white against her pale skin. She moved to the bathroom and he heard the water run for a brief moment before it was shut off.

The Raikage lay there for a few more moments before he tried to move again and this time he finally managed to stand. The pain was a dull ache now but every now and again he could feel a spike run down his spine and he winced when it did. The door opened and she looked shocked as he approached her, virtually pinning her to the door.

They stood there for a moment before he moved down, breath brushing over her features and she looked almost frightened. "No!" She cried and shoved her hands against his chest, causing him to give a roar of pain and fall backwards. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she fell down beside him, unwrapping the bandages on her hands to press her hands to the wound on his chest. "I – I'm…" She didn't finish as she healed him, her fingers cracking and the blisters on her hands burning and stinging.

"Stop that," he hissed harshly and grabbed her hands in his own large one. He held them for a moment before looking at them; they were bleeding and cracking in some places, the smooth skin peeling to reveal blood. Sakura winced and the Raikage slowly sat up, pulling her fingers to his lips and letting the warmth of his breath rub over them.

She gasped in pain and withdrew her hands, rewrapping them to hide the blood and quell the flow. Sakura stood and turned away from him, moving away and A tried to grab her but she moved too fast. The Raikage stood with help of the railing of his bed, his limbs shaking with the force, he stood and moved to follow her but she was putting back on her clothing.

"I'm leaving," she whispered and A nearly fell back over with shock.

"You're still injured," he growled but she shook her head.

"Just my hands," and she left before he could say another word. A stood there, looking venomous and gripped the railing till it bent under his fingers. The Raikage moved back to his bed and lie back down, his chest feeling a little sore from the exertion.

"Damn girl," he whispered to no one in particular and wondered when and if she was going to forgive him…Knowing her temperament…She was like a Tsunade junior and that pissed him off to no end. Tsunade wasn't a woman most known for her forgiving nature and he grumbled quietly to himself when he heard something down the hallway and then silence. The Raikage grunted when a dull ache of pain went through his chest and he closed his eyes.

Silence fell around him but he hated it, he inwardly wanted some sound to come…The Raikage growled to himself and then sat up, placing his head against the wall to be supported by a pillow on his back. He sighed through his nose, dark eyes closing to think, because the florescent lights above where giving him a head ache to die over.

Sometimes he just hated women…But somehow deep inside of him he knew he deserved it. You didn't insult a woman and highlight the fact you had a child with her in front of the leaders of all the capitols expecting her to forgive you the next day. Slowly lowering his body back to the bed he decided to try and at least catch a quick nap, his eyes glazing over as they fell shut finally.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Bee felt something soft press into his side – not like a pillow – and rub against him in his early morning drowsiness. "Mmm, Bee?" There was a soft murmur beside him and he slowly opened his dark eyes to see a head of white hair and a peaceful chocolate covered face staring back at him. Akina's lips were slightly parted and her amethyst eyes were closed, making Bee gulp and blush at the sight of her.

Akina was on top of him, her cheek resting against the right side of his chest while her legs were wrapped in his own. Bee gulped when her left hand rubbed over his lower abdomen and her right was against her own. "Uh…Akina?" He whispered and almost tried to wiggle free but her knee rubbed against the morning…

He muffled a groan and tried to pull away, his length straining the front of his boxers, and he bit his tongue when she rubbed her breasts against the side of his body. Bee tried to pull away but failed miserable and her eyes fluttered open, "Bee?" He gulped and looked down at her, wrapping his arm around her and then acting on the unconscious need to kiss the top of her head.

"You sleep okay?" Bee asked as he rubbed her back and she nodded against his chest, placing a kiss over his heart and he let out a little purr which he quickly suppressed.

"Were you…purring?" Akina asked with a giggle sitting her chin on his chest, smiling at him and he blushed.

"Uh…Well, being the host of the eight tails kinda…Yeah…I was." He whispered, rubbing the back of his head and she smiled, touching his cheek and running her fingers over his tattoo.

"I think it's very cute Bee," she whispered back and placed random kisses over his abdomen, causing his breath to hitch. To his surprise she didn't act scared or as if it bothered her that he was a Jinchuuriki and accepted it the moment he told it to her. She also seemed to actually like touching him, while most women would flinch in terror or fear of him, but her lips were soft and warm. Akina did what no one in a very long time had done…Cared about him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she slowly nodded, running her hand along the seams of his abs and he murmured his enjoyment before she moved against him, "let's go get some breakfast?" Akina nodded and got up off of him with some reluctance and they went to the kitchen. She sat at the table and looked to the side, her eyes tracing the horizon as he made his way to the fridge, grimacing when he found himself staring at a can of cinnamon rolls.

_Better than nothing_, he inwardly groaned and whacked it against the cabinet, the cap flipping off. Akina giggled from the table and smiled at the clumsiness of her boyfriend who was reading the instructions with a tilted head. She stood up and made her way over, having them in the oven less than a minute later and smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His arms snaked around her waist as they kissed and she felt him glide his tongue over her bottom lip, giving him entrance when she moaned and they tasted the other. His musky scent filled her, also smelling of some sort of spice she couldn't place, lips running up his cheek to his tattooed horns. Her warm tongue traced the outside of the inked decoration and she heard him purr next to her ear.

They alternated between kissing each other and exploring the other's neck and shoulders, whispering things against their skin, promises and words for another time. The timer sounded and Akina kissed his cheek one last time before picking up a dish towel and fishing the breakfast from the oven, Bee grabbing the plates and seeing if he had milk…At least he'd remembered that.

Everything was down on the table a few moments later and Bee munched down his food – much to the amusement of Akina – before washing up his dish and going back to check on her. She stood and was about to clean her own when he ankle gave out, hissing in pain only for Bee to catch her and hold her to him. "You should be resting," Bee murmured against the top of her head, nuzzling there and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I haven't done ninjutsu or anything in years," and Bee picked her up to walk her back into the bedroom. Akina closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, rubbing her cheek against the dark skin of his neck she kissed a place below his jaw bone and heard him cough in nervousness.

They were acting overly affectionate to the other and seeming to realize this they blushed at their earlier actions; Bee laid her in the bed and she slowly took her arms away from his neck. The two of them stared at each other for several long moments before Bee leaned forward and kissed her gently, his lips touching hers lightly. Her fingers wove into his white locks, tugging gently, and then rubbing his tongue with hers as they slipped and twined together.

"Bee," she moaned his name against his mouth and he slowly lowered his hand to touch lazy paths down Akina's abdomen. She murmured and he closed his eyes, touching her hip with a gentle caress he made lazy patterns there and then stopped, his eyes opening to view hers. "Thanks," she whispered and he nodded, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Don't mention it…"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura walked down the road before stopping in front of the apartment building, her eyes closing she stepped inside, and then went upstairs without a single sound. No growls, no smells, and no changes in temperature, while the darkness seemed to have faded as well. She went to her room and stepped inside, her eyes tracing the light which shined through she closed the window and laid her forehead against the pane before pulling the curtains over it.

Sakura lay in bed, her fingers threading together she thought about how just a few nights ago A had jumped out that same window and saved her life…He was still an asshole. She pressed her face against the side of her pillow, whispering to herself before closing her eyes and letting the darkness she had created wrap around her to send her into a light sleep till she heard her door open.

Eyes reopening she heard a voice, "mom?" A shuffling was heard and she lifted the blanket to see her son making his way to her, and she pulled he sheet back over her head with a huff. "I heard you left the hospital," he murmured and sat down on the bed next to her, disrupting the mattress with his weight and in that moment she thought it was A's voice and not Takeshi's.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, raising his hand to touch where he thought her shoulder was and she let out a shudder as if she were in pain.

"I'm fine, Takeshi," she said and pushed her face further into the pillow.

"Dad isn't doing too good last I checked," he said and removed his hand to clasp them together. There was a long tense moment before he spoke again, "are you ever going to forgive him?"

Again there was a moment when there was total silence and Takeshi wondered if she was going to answer before her voice peppered the air, "I don't know. I know why he did it but it was his method that…That made no sense to me," she whispered and he heard that distinctive hitch in her voice and guilt flooded him.

"I'm sorry…I just had to ask," his voice was low and he seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. "You want to go out? I found this nice ramen shop at the end of the road." Takeshi's voice sounded hopeful and Sakura gave a small smile under the sheets…She couldn't hide in here forever.

"Sure, just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a minute," she offered and removed the covers from her head. Takeshi grinned and at as she ran her fingers over his braided hair before he ran down the stairs to wait on her. Sakura stood and put on her normal attire, walking down the stairs without a creak or whisper from the building as she stepped out into the day…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"Maybe we should go check up on him?" C said as he and Darui walked down the busy roads of Kumo that noon. Darui looked over his shoulder at him with a raised brow.

"What are you so worried about? The Cherry Blossom is supposed to be there with him," Darui said and turned to look back down the road when a flash of pink caught his eye. "On second thought," he grumbled, "let's go check anyway."

He jumped into the air with C not far behind, making their way in moments to the hospital and got to his room in just a few seconds. Darui stepped inside and found the Raikage fast asleep, the two jounin giving a sigh of relief in unison to see that he was still there and in one piece. As if sensing their arrival a pair of dark eyes opened to view them with a stern gaze, "what the hell you two doing here?"

"Uh well…" C started but his sentence fell off, Darui exchanging a glance with him. "We were sort of worried so-"he stopped when he noticed the empty bed beside A. "Where did the Cherry Blossom go?" He roared and Darui flinched…He'd yelled right in his ear. Giving a quick apology they saw the Raikage moving to stand, eyes growing wide at the sight.

Already half way out of his bed with a wince on his face he growled, "Knew she wasn't supposed to leave. Stupid woman."

"Boss!" Darui said and moved to help him but he waved his arm.

"I can stand just fine damnit," he growled and almost spat up blood when he was fully up.

"Raikage-sama you really shouldn'-"C started but the Kage in question just glared at him.

"Going to find that damn woman and bring her back," he grumbled and walked around the room with the two men following, their faces full of concern and shock. "Even if I have to do it by force…Up running around in her condition." Darui and C exchanged a glance at this statement, _your one to talk…_

"Boss…You shouldn't even be up. Let us go find the Cherry Blossom for you?" Darui asked hopefully but the glare he got in return was as good as a solid 'no' from the Kage. C sighed next to him as they followed him out, the Raikage slipping on his Kage jacket and coughing when they were outside. They saw him wince and teeth grit but he kept moving and Darui almost wished he'd pass out so that they had a reason to carry him back.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Sakura smiled and laughed at her young son who was eating his ramen, slurping and munching before he was all done. He looked at her with a curious expression and she just laughed louder, grabbing a napkin to rub his mouth and he made a face. "Mom!" He gave an exasperated cry and tried to move away but she just giggled before pulling her hand away, almost dropping the napkin with the pain that seared through her hands.

"Are you okay mom?" Takeshi asked his gaze full of concern and Sakura just nodded.

"I'm fine really," she said, till she felt a shadow fall over her as someone entered the shop.

"The Hell you are," was the course reply and she turned to see the very angry eyes of the Raikage, "you're coming back to the hospital! You're still wounded," he growled and Takeshi looked between his two parents with wide eyes.

Darui and C entered right behind the Kage and looked between the two also, seeming to measure up who had a better chance of winning this. Sakura's fist clenched and she grit her teeth against the pain, smashing it into the counter top of the shop, causing a crater to appear – wood splinting and breaking. "I'm not going anywhere with you, end of story," she growled back and the Raikage looked livid.

"Boss," Darui started and grabbed Takeshi, pulling him away from his fuming father.

They watched as the kunoichi and Kage glared at each other, their hair spiking up and veins throbbing, muscles tensing as if ready to spring. C and Darui exchanged glances and Darui just grabbed Takeshi, running in the opposite direction to evade the loud _crash_ that came from the ramen shop. Dust settled and it revealed that the Raikage had hit the bar and completely busted it open, the two owners looking shocked and frightened as Sakura still sat on the stool…Clearly unimpressed.

Sakura leaned in close and the Kage's arm twitched when she pressed her chest to his and her lips found his ear. "Is that all you've got?" She whispered, running her tongue over the shell of his ear before slipping away and turning, not even bothering to look at him. He stood there for a moment, arm still embedded in the wood before removing it and turned to walk away himself. Darui and C came back together with Takeshi in between them.

"That went surprisingly well," C grumbled and Darui sighed, shaking his head. They looked down to Takeshi and saw the forlorn expression on his face before he walked in the opposite direction of his two parents. "We should…" C started but Darui nodded.

"Already on it," he murmured and jogged after the young man with C in toe.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

The Raikage sat at his desk…brooding, eyes half lidded and chin resting against his fist which was supported by the arm rest of his chair. He rubbed his face with his hand and then let it sit there against the bottom part of his face and groaned loudly. A leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling, eyes glazed over with sudden exhaustion as his door opened and he looked over to see pink.

"You should be in the hospital," he growled and her jade eyes locked with his dark ones in a solid glare.

"Why should you care," she grumbled and his eyes narrowed.

"Takeshi-"He started but wasn't able to finish.

"Takeshi, Takeshi, Takeshi, how long are you going to hide behind him?" She snapped and A's eyes grew wide; his fists clenching as he slowly rose from his seat.

"What?" His voice was low and dangerous but she pushed on.

"You keep saying this is all for Takeshi, you even asked me out on the basis that you thought it would be nice if he saw us together! You can't even admit that you were jealous!" Sakura roared and A was over to her in a split second, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth…He was pushing it.

A whipped it away and growled, "I wasn't fucking jealous! And didn't you save my life last night for him! Don't pull that here!"

Her hair spiked up in the back, her face twisting into a scowl and her fists clenching, blood seeping into her bandages. "I didn't come here to pick a fight…I'm leaving." She turned but he grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean leaving?" He snapped and she turned around angrily, retching herself from his grasp.

"You win; have your little year with Takeshi! I'll go!" Sakura turned back around walked away, leaving a very stunned Raikage in her wake. It was only when her hand was on the knob that he moved, pressing his hand to the door to stop her and standing over her, shaking from anger.

"You're acting like a child." He growled but she turned to look at him with an angry jade gaze.

"No, I just know when to give up! Now move your hand…"she said in a low voice but his hand stayed on the door, weight pressing it into place.

The Raikage grabbed her throat, pressing her to the door and then kissing her, smashing their lips together and her hands gripped his wrist. She tried to turn her head but his taste and scent held her there, the tang of blood, musk, and spices filling her to the point of pain. Tears streaked down her face and light sobs escaped her as he pulled back, the wetness staining his cheeks as he released her throat and her hands clutched at the front of his jacket.

_I don't understand…_

"I – I won't forgive you!" She screamed, sobbing into his chest while he stood there before her knees gave out and he followed, her face still pressed so tightly into his chest. "Not after what you did…I can't!" She was saying incoherent things but they all led back to the fact that she couldn't let it go; her lips touching over the place where Sasuke had scarred him yet no thought of the raven haired man entered her mind.

_Why…_

He pushed his face into the pink locks of the top of her head, pressing his lips there briefly as she pushed her face into his neck, eyes moist and tears still streaking down her face. The weakness that she gave into right now…Right here…had him silent and something clenched in his chest. A vice settling over his beating heart as he watched her, shivering and shaking against his body, and he felt something settle over him.

_Why does it hurt?_

They fell to the ground, her head cushioned by his bicep as they lay there and quietly her tears subsided as she felt herself falling to sleep. She nuzzled against his chest, pressing her lips to that thin white scar as he lay there, watching the top of her head and eyes half lidded. Sakura felt her lips move, felt the question flutter out of her lips to imprint itself over his skin and she couldn't find it in herself to care right now whether or not he heard her.

"_Why does it hurt to love you?..."_

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please! Anonymous reviews now accepted! Yay…


	13. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long hiatus on this story, it is long overdue but still I'm updating and have a lot of stories in between. Not to mention I'm writing lots of one shot too and please, I'm getting a lot of favorites for this story and alerts but no reviews. T_T, please give me reviews. They keep me going! Now…Onto the story! – Little side note though: The one shot are on my profile and if you have a request for one let me know and I'll try my best! -

Chapter 19 – A Cherry Blossom Blooms! The Raikage's Hidden Truth!

Sakura's eyes opened to feel the warmth of the sun streaking down onto her features through the window, the sheets warm and tangled around her form. Her hands were bandaged, healed mostly, and the skin wasn't peeling like it was before. She hissed though with the pain that seared over her digits when she rubbed over one of the blisters.

Sitting up slightly Sakura noted that she was only in her under ware and a long shirt that skittered over the bottom of her thighs. Looking around with her jade eyes she slowly stood and made her way to the bathroom where she proceeded to splash water on her face and rub the sleep away. Walking back into the bedroom she fell back down into the warm bed and pressed her face down into the pillows.

The musky scent that clung here reminded her of a certain someone and she felt her eye lids sag and slowly close as for some reason fatigue washed over her. The shirt rode up her pale thighs and she sighed when the nice air brushed over her pale legs and over her form. Her mind was too foggy to register much so she never heard the door open and the soft _tak_ing of sandals as someone walked over to the bed.

Thick and calloused fingers rubbed over the pale smoothness of her cheek, brushing a soft stray pink lock away from her brow. Curling the strands around his finger the man reached down and rubbed his lips over her shoulder. Sakura murmured as rough fingers rubbed her shoulder and slid over the softness of the skin there, tasting her flesh and she shivered against that mouth.

Somewhere deep inside her she knew who it was and she slowly opened her eyes and raised her hand to touch his brow. He raised his lips and grabbed her hand, placing chaste kisses over the points of her fingers her eyes slowly fell closed when she felt his warm breath touch the sensitive skin on the pads of her fingers.

"Cherry Blossom," whispered the deep baritone of the Kage as he released her hand and ran his lips back down to her neck. His eyes closed and rubbed his scent into the skin of her pale neck, the smoothness of her skin contradicting his rough lips as they touched over her flesh. "Sakura," he murmured as he let his tongue lap out to touch her neck and she shivered when he did so. His touches were reducing her to this, making her tense and the power he had over her made her want to break down and sob.

When did she become so weak?

She'd never heard him use her name before which made her pause as she turned to look at him, her eyes glazed over as she pulled him into a kiss by his white hair. The fingers of her right hand twisting into his snow colored locks she pressed their lips together as her other hand raised to touch his chest. The Raikage felt his chest rumble when she kissed him, her scent and flavor taking his senses but he winced when she touched his chest.

"Still sore?" She whispered and he nodded, pulling back so that they could stare into the other's eyes. The musky scent of the Kage and cherry blossoms spiraled through the air as she held his face in her hands, her lips tracing up to his forehead where she kissed. A grunted and kissed her neck, tasting her body in what felt like forever. She lowered her hands to his chest as if to heal him but he grabbed her bandaged and wounded hands in his large palm with a growl.

He made eye contact with her, his eyes narrowed, and Sakura looked taken aback. "Don't do that," he whispered and she grumbled.

"I'm fine A," Sakura hissed and he pressed his lips to either one of her palms and then placed them over his heart.

"No you're not," it was as if he was trying to convey something to her and she leaned forward to press her lips to his cheek bone. His chiseled face relaxed under her mouth and he sighed in contentment, raising her hands to his lips to kiss the knuckles there.

Lingering there for a brief moment she felt herself leaning against him as fatigue once more set in and the Raikage caught her against his chest holding her here. "You need to sleep," he growled and she shook her head. "Don't try to even fight me on this one," he whispered and pressed his lips to the top of her head, "rest. Now." His voice was rather commanding and Sakura found herself heedless to obey as her eyes slid shut.

He knew she was asleep when her whole body suddenly sagged against his own, pressing her breasts to his chest and her lips to his throat, he felt content rather and pressed his lips to her temple. He wondered what she'd do to him when she got her strength back…She said she'd never forgive him. Of course she'd also said something else last night that had left the Raikage in total shock.

"_Why does it hurt to love you?"_

The memory was burned into his brain and he had taken her to bed, stripping her down and redressing her hands. She'd wasted too much chakra that day and upon examining her last night C had deducted that she hadn't slept in quite a few hours, hadn't eaten – except for the ramen with Takeshi – and was suffering major energy shortages.

A had been pissed needless to say as the healers sealed the last bit of his wound but he was left sore. He'd told them that he would take care of her on his own, C and Darui exchanging glances that made the Raikage raise a brow. It was like they knew something he didn't…

Shaking his head of the memory he turned back to the kunoichi who was virtually in his lap, her head pressed into his neck and he sighed when their mingled scents filled his nose. This was nice. He felt rather warm and satisfied but he knew there was work on his desk and the piles of paperwork needed to be dealt with before he could get any enjoyment out of her company.

Rubbing her back he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back before placing her down on the bed and tucking her in. Sakura nuzzled into his pillow and he chuckled before making his way to the door, closing in quietly behind him and making his way back to his office. The Raikage walked in and looked at his work, giving a mental groan and knew that Sakura may wake up before he could get to her first.

Sitting down at his desk less than a moment later he dished out mission objectives, read reports on the boarders and the success rates of the missions. More buildings getting made and others getting repaired from gods know what. He had half a mind to tear down that building Sakura had been staying in but after much examination they found nothing wrong with it anymore. Biting the tip of his thumb he looked up when the door to his office opened and closed. His son stood there and looked at him, "dad." Takeshi said and A raised a brow.

"What is it?"

"I came to check up on mom," Takeshi spoke, "where is she?"

A turned to look back down at the paper on his desk in front of him, "she's resting now. She'll be find don't worry, I'm taking care of her."

Takeshi looked taken aback, "you're…your taking care of mom?" He asked exasperated as he pointed to his father, "but I thought you hated her!"

The Raikage's brow twitched as he sat there and shook his head, "no I don't hate her."

Takeshi raised a brow and his lips pursed and his face dropped into an innocent expression. "So," he dragged out the word and rocked back and forth on his feet, "do you like her?" It was almost hopeful and Takeshi appeared as if he were asking a nonchalant question rather than what he was really asking: _do you love her_?

"I…" And suddenly A didn't know how to answer. His mind back logged and he bit his tongue in an attempt to blurt something out that he didn't exactly want to say. The Raikage stared at his son for several long seconds before raising his right hand to rub his chin, mulling it over and he instantly shook himself.

It was as if he was actually contemplating that he might have feelings for her. Takeshi smirked from across the room and A looked up at him with a shocked expression, his face twisting. His son turned with a grin on his face and he yelled, "Hey where are you going!"

"Oh," Takeshi stopped and turned to him with that grin, "Darui is taking me out for ramen! I'll see you later!" And with that he left the office with a little chuckle and A just stared after him. Why had he laughed? It didn't make sense and the Raikage shook his head and turned his chair to look out the window to his village before sighing and staring at the ceiling.

Being along gave him time to think of the Cherry Blossom, her scent still clinging slightly to his form and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Feeling a sense of serenity wash over him he cracked open his eyes and stood, making his way around his desk to pace the front of it. She was invading his thoughts now, running around and playing tricks on him.

Sometimes when he thought she was there or wanted her to be there he could have sworn he smelt that flowers scent in the air, clinging there for a few moments. A flash of pink or even a shade of red and her jade eyes felt like they were peering at him; rubbing his own eyes with his fingers he grunted when he felt the need to sleep.

But he couldn't sleep, and for some reason the thought of entering the same bed of her almost seemed to frighten him. The Raikage didn't want to get into the bed because he knew he'd have to face her again, knew he'd have to stare into those pools of jade and feel hopelessly, utterly defeated. Making his way over to his chair again he sat down and laid his head against the back, eyes slowly falling shut of their own accord and he felt the blackness take him…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi jogged down the road, feeling the earth slip below his feet as he skidded to a halt in front of the ramen shop that his father had partially demolished the other day. Making his way inside, he slid into the seat next to the shaggy white haired jounin, Darui. The shinobi in question looked down at the younger ninja and chuckled at the sight of him, "you ready to eat?"

The boy nodded and dug in as Darui spoke to him, his eyes tracing over the insignia on his head band. "You dad wants you to start wearing the Cloud head band," Darui whispered and the bowels kept stacking up on the other side of Takeshi.

"Why?" The younger shinobi asked as he sent a sidelong glance to the other man.

"Well," Darui started, "you are in our village and…" he stopped and searched for the proper word to use. "And he thinks it best that you represent which village you're in…Besides people will shun you for wearing that head band," Darui said and thwacked the front of the metal band with his finger.

"Look," Takeshi grumbled after Darui flicked him, "I'm still from the leaf. I look like I'm from the Cloud but that doesn't mean I'll stay here forever, I've still got another year here." He looked into the empty ramen bowel before him, "I'm not sure if I want to stay or go." Takeshi whispered as he slowly sat the bowel down. "I'm not even sure what to call home anymore," he murmured and jumped down from his seat to trudge from the shop.

Darui moved to follow but the owners called, "your bill sir!" He turned to look and see that Takeshi had eaten a mountain load and he felt his jaw drop at the sight and a sweat drop roll down his head. _Kid…Kids got an appetite._ He thought as he fished out his wallet, _definitely bosses son._

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Bee walked through his home and slowly got dressed for the day, tying his scarf around his neck before making his way to the back where Akina was standing and fixing her ruffled hair. "Oh, hi Bee!" She said cheerfully and he walked over to her, kneeling down to look at her ankle. Akina's skin slid under his rough fingers and he liked the feeling, the smoothness making him smile slightly.

Unwrapping the bandages he saw only minor bruising and slowly placed a kiss on her knee, his lips skating there for a second as he held her leg before sitting it down to stand back up. Akina raised her hands as she got to her feet and cupped his face, bringing him in to kiss her. Their mouths mingled and Bee felt his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands slid over his shoulders.

They slowly released the other and embraced, her face fitting against his neck and he sighed into her hair. A warm feeling settled over him as he held her there, the warmth of the sunlight streaming down on them as he felt his chest vibrate in a soft purr. Akina giggled and ran one of her left hand down to touch the place where Bee's jacket exposed his chest, playing over the skin there.

Mouths met again and Bee groaned, his left hand moving up her back as she touched him, her hand wandering up to touch his tattooed shoulder now. Tracing the ink she moaned into Bee's mouth as he tangled his fingers into her hair and tongues met in a dance. Pulling his mouth from hers he ran a trail down her neck and smelled the scent that clung to her skin, feeling rather drugged, he kissed down along her shoulder and rested his lips there.

Her face pushed into the juncture of his neck and shoulder he felt her lightly kiss the area, her burning cheek there as well he sighed and just held her. Bee didn't know how long it was till he finally let go of her but she was so soft he almost wished he hadn't.

"I probably need to go home," she whispered and something clenched in Bee's chest at the notion.

"That thing could still be there," he felt his voice low and growl like but Akina shook her head, white locks flying.

"No," she murmured, "I got a call and everybody says its fine so…"

Bee didn't want her to leave, the solid truth was he liked holding her to him in the night, liked waking up to the smell of her hair and her lips against his heart. It felt like she was leaving him and it must have shown on his face because her eyes became rather moist. He pulled her in close again and kissed the top of her head, earning him a shaky breath from her and her lips against his heart.

"Bee," she whispered and he felt his breath hitch. "Do you want me to stay?" It was a simple question but he felt his whole abdomen clench and drop.

"Yes," his voice was raspy but he couldn't stop himself from saying it. He couldn't stop the pain from the thought of her going away…But she would be close he reasoned but he wanted her closer. Bee wanted her close to the point where he could look upon her face and protect her from things that had caused what happened to her.

There was a long solid moment when everything stopped and he just prayed and hoped that she would say something in response. And she finally did…

"It's fast Bee," she whispered, pulling away from him to stare him in the eye, "some people would say it's too fast. Some would say we are foolish for being so, rushing on, but life is made for foolishness. It demands it really," Akina murmured as she took one of his hands in hers. "I'll stay with you Bee," she said and gripped his hand in hers.

Bee couldn't stop the smile that curved his features as he dropped down and picked her up by the waist, her giggling and laughing fuelling him on as he held her to him and buried his face into her stomach. Akina's fingers threaded through his hair as he put her back down on her feet and brought her into a kiss, tongues mingling and his arms snaking around her.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A made his way back to his room, opening the door to see Sakura sitting on his bed with some book in her bandaged hands. She looked up at him without an expression and then returned her eyes to her book without another word, turning the page and A let out a deep sigh. Moving to sit on the bed beside her he raised his right hand and took one of her pink locks between her fingers, twirling it slightly there.

Sakura finally looked up at him, closing the book slowly she moved forward, balancing her knees on the bed and he tilted his chin to look at her. She kissed him, mouths opening for tongues to duel and he pulled her into his lap, her arms loping around his shoulders as she sat there. The fingers of her left hand running into his hair to deepen the kiss, thighs on either side of his hips and he felt her other hand push against his shoulder.

He fell back against the bed, hands coming to rest on her hips as she put hers above his shoulders. They stared at each other for a moment before their mouths clashed again and he rolled them over to where he was on top, seated between her thighs, her hands running down to touch his chest. She tasted of her own sweet flavor; that scent so unique to her clinging to her skin and mixed with his own from her laying in his bed.

**His** bed, his Cherry Blossom…And he growled at the thought, arousal coursing through him as she rolled her body against his. Sakura tugged his Kage jacket down his arms and bit into his throat, causing a growl to rumble forth from his chest. He threw the jacket away and moved his hands under the long shirt she wore, feeling her naked skin he groaned and pulled her against his chest, the shirt the only thing separated their skin.

His body was warm, with hard muscled ridges and his rough skin was the perfect stimulant as Sakura felt his calloused palms grab her hips. She felt the growing desire to run her fingers over him, trace his muscle and burn every little contour of him into her mind but she stopped her fantasy when he pulled her to him. It was too much, all too much and too little at the same time and she wondered when he'd learned to do this to her.

The Raikage and Cherry Blossom gasped at the friction, sweat rolling down their bodies as he tugged the shirt up to display her stomach to him, kissing her again as his right hand played over her stomach. He ran his fingers over the waist band of her under ware as their tongue knotted together and his as his digits danced over her cloth covered clit she cried out.

Sakura knew this was oh so wrong, she should be mad. She should shove him off her and leave the building but she was so aroused, he was here, and she wanted him. Sakura couldn't deny the need coursing through her and even though she was beyond furious with him she still wanted him…Still needed him…Still loved him. _Am I really this desperate?_

Her body squirmed against his chest and he groaned when he felt her pebbled nipples ran against the roughness of his chest. Releasing her mouth to let her breath he felt the hardness against his thigh and moaned, his length leaking pre to stain the front of his boxers and soon his pants if he didn't get them off.

Sakura could feel how aroused he was, the very length of him pressing into her soft thighs and she felt herself leaking at the feeling. By the feel of him he was past the point of pain and she felt the need to help him, take the bits of cloth in her hand and shred but she formed a plan instead and acted on it.

As if sensing his sudden distress she rolled him over and ran her nails down his chest, making a rumble rise from the Raikage's chest. Blood welled from the gashes against the layer of his skin, leaving red marks behind and he hissed at the pain her digits could cause him so easily.

The Raikage looked at her and felt himself begin to pant at what he saw, hair messy and matted, pink buds straining the front of her shirt which was wet with sweat and that red under ware between her pale thighs making him hiss. A arched his back against her talons which tortured his waist band, tugging somewhat on the pieces of cloth.

She finally removed the belt and tore off the bandages that held his pants up as he ground into her, his length literally tearing seams from its confines. Sakura moaned and dug her nails into the sides of his body as she rode him, grinding her soaking entrance down onto him, which made him arch and moan as well.

Twitching and leaking his sex strained against his boxers and A felt the friction of the cloth against him quickly becoming his undoing. "Stop," he hissed harshly and turned them over, almost ripping off his pants to free his shaft from at least some of the heated torture. About to do that same with his boxers he was stopped by Sakura who slowly pulled them down his muscled thighs, kissing along the edge of him she stopped when he was fully revealed.

His knees on either side of her hips she looked at his jutting length and slowly lapped her tongue out at the head. He gasped and moaned; thrusting his hips forward in a slight jerk she took the head in her mouth and sucked, **hard**. Eyes growing wide he felt his jaw drop as the pink haired kunoichi grinned up at him and raised a hand to massage his balls with chakra laced fingers.

Those green digits worked him into a steady frenzy, his air coming in pained short gasps, sweat rolling down the ridges of his bode as he watched her trail them to the head. She tweaked it between her thumb and forefinger; his hips thrusting forward of their own accord no matter how much he tried to stop them as a spurt of pre left him.

Sucking in a breath to stop himself from having an orgasm, he pushed her down onto the bed and smashed their lips together again. Her hands ran into his hair and their tongues mingled and tangled, a light sheen now coating their forms as a pink tint over took her body and his cheeks. Grinding himself down onto her she gasped and kissed his neck, the pleasure coursing through her and pleasure so close her blood seemed to boil.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The two on the bed looked up in complete shock and horror to see their son standing in the doorway with his eyes bugging out and jaw dropped. He let out another cry and covered his eyes, "THEY BURN! MY EYES, I'M BLIND AAAHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHH!" Takeshi barely stopped for breath as he ran, slamming into the door way before totally turning tail and running, his face still in his palms.

A's mouth twitched and he pulled off of Sakura to sit on the edge of the bed, her on the other side of the mattress, sitting as well and they sat there in those positions for a good five minutes. No words were spoken as she slowly dressed and walked out, covering her chest with her arm and probably making sure no one saw her on her way back to her building. The Raikage felt his brow twitch before he went to take a shower and stood in the stall for a good few moments.

_Second time,_ he thought to himself, _second time since we saw each other_. The time in the hospital had not escaped his memory and now his son had cheated him out of his alone time with his mother. Slamming his fist into the side of the shower stall he wondered if she would hold this little incident against him too…

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

R&R please!


	14. Chapter 20

This is so…long…Forgive me though. I'm updating lots and lots of stories…And not to mention, apparently not many people enjoy Raikage fanfiction. .

Chapter 20 – The "Good" Girl

_I never realized until lately that women were supposed to be the inferior sex._

~Katharine Hepburn

Sakura pushed her face into the pillow of her bed and took a very deep and long breath; she had taken a shower and washed herself profusely. Currently, she was wearing a blue skirt that was a few inches above the knee while she had a normal red t-shirt with a white circle on the back that came down a little over her cleavage. Sakura felt her chest constrict and then flipped over, carrying the pillow with her and screaming into it. She stopped and sat up, head in her hands and she felt the need to cry…Which made her even angrier.

Sakura sat up and looked around with her jade eyes and faced the facts: A wasn't going to let her leave because he didn't want her to – for whatever dumbass reason he had -, she may or may not be in love with the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud – although she had already admitted to herself that it was the former -, and lastly she was in a battle of wills and lust with the man.

She felt the need to scream and pushed her face into her pillow one more time with another good scream when her door opened up. There was a long pause and her heart rattled against her chest when she turned her head to gaze with jade eyes at the figure in the door. The white haired woman raised a brow before moving over to her friend and sitting on the bed next to her.

"You okay?" She asked, raising a leg on the bed and looking at Sakura with a curious gaze and the pink haired girl huffed.

"No." Sakura said and Akina poked her gently in the side.

"Come on, what is it?" She was being humorous and Sakura grumbled.

"A." And Akina bit her lower lip and shook her head at Sakura's response.

"Are you two still going at it?" Akina asked with a somewhat saddened expression and sighed gently at her friend's distress.

"We almost did it this morning…But…Takeshi walked in," Sakura replied and since she filled Akina in on all the stuff that had happened since she wasn't there the white haired woman's next question wasn't unexpected.

"Doesn't that mean that you two have been cheated out of sex twice?" Akina asked and Sakura nodded against her pillow. "And Takeshi walking in…Yikes…What happened afterwards?"

"I left without another word," Sakura murmured and Akina sighed.

"The thing about a guy like A is that you need to stop letting him initiate it…You need to show a little dominance so that you don't end up feeling used. Besides, when you two finally do it…Make sure it's not a place that you two can get walked in on. You two haven't done it in a decade, you both want to explore and have a little fun…Doing it in a bathroom and keeping the door open during it? Places and situations like those are fun for a quickie I've heard but not for actual sex like you two want." Akina explained.

Sakura perked up and looked over her shoulder to the wizened girl…What she was saying was obvious. A and her had been wanting this for so long they needed to find a place they wouldn't be disturbed…But not before she got back at A. Sitting up she nodded to Akina and grumbled.

"But how do I resist? Every time the man touches me I turn into goo!" She said and Akina rubbed her chin in through before nodding to herself and standing up to face her.

"Well first of all, your clothes need to change but the thing you need to remember is control. Chakra control is something you've mastered right? Master A…Although I can tell you it won't be the same principle," Akina said and Sakura nodded. Control.

She stood and Akina grinned at her, "first things first…Shopping!"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A was sitting at his desk brooding and Bee was looking at him with a raised brow and his face was twisted up in confusion with a sweat drop rolling down his head. "Uh…Bro? You okay?" Bee asked and his brother grumbled, eyes locked on a point beyond Bee.

"Akina moving in with you?" He grumbled suddenly and Bee looked taken aback before nodding.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good…Good," A said more to himself than to him and Bee raised a brow. He wondered if his brother was even with him at the moment. He suddenly snapped his attention to Bee, standing quickly and making his way over to him. "Bee…" A groused and his brother looked almost ready to flinch, "I need your help with something."

Bee's brow twitched and he shook his head, "no…Oh no. Not going to happen, I am not going to track Sakura on a date again!" And A shook his head angrily.

"No! Not that…I mean…Sakura and I almost…We almost had sex and then Takeshi walked in!" A roared and Bee looked utterly shocked, a huge sweat drop rolling down his head. _No wonder that boy had evaded this place like the plague._

"And you felt I needed to know that why?" Bee roared, arms flaring around him and A growled.

"That's not the point! That's twice me and Sakura have come together and haven't been able to finish damnit! And if anything she won't forgive me!" A hissed and Bee looked rather taken aback.

"Wait…Why does this bother you so much?" Bee asked, shrugging, "normally you would have give up and moved on by now!"

The Raikage stopped and turned, his fist clenching and he leaned against his desk before turning back to Bee with a deep breath. "Last night…She was kind of…Uh…Out of it…But she told me," he stopped and gulped, arms folding over his chest and Bee could see him struggle. The muscles in his neck tensed as he whispered, "she told me she loved me."

Bee's face looked shocked and he watched his brother stand there and finally he understood, his eyes tracing over his brother's features. He had suspected A's feelings for Sakura but now it was just confirmed. Bee would have laughed had this situation not been so serious and instead coughed loudly, "what do you want me to do?"

"I…I don't know I just…What can I do?"

"Well," Bee started, "you could take her to a place where you know you won't be bothered by anyone or anything…And the Day of Lightning is in a week." A seemed to lighten at the prospect and even smirked at his brother. "You okay bro?" Bee asked and A nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Bee," A said and moved back around to sit at his desk, "I've got an idea."

Bee nodded and slowly walked out of the office with a slight twitching grin on his face as he made his way out front to see Akina and Sakura walking down the crowded streets. He smiled and took off after them, "yo, Sakura, Akina!"

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

"So you're moving in with Bee?" Sakura asked as she watched her friend with a slightly surprised face and Akina smiled.

"Yeah, I know its fast but he makes me happy and I know he cares about me as much as I do him." Akina replied and Sakura smiled. It was obvious that she liked Bee a heck of a lot more than she let on and it was equally as obvious that Bee had the same feelings. They walked arm and arm and then something occurred to Sakura and she almost stopped dead.

"Wait Akina, if you're going to go stay with Bee than what about the hotel?" Sakura asked and Akina looked thoughtful and then eyed Sakura.

"Well," she dragged out the word, "I was hoping that you might take care of him in my absence." Sakura found it odd that the building was a 'he' over a 'she' but shook it off because she was more shocked that Akina would trust her to watch her building.

"What? I mean…You'd actually trust me with that?" Sakura asked and Akina nodded.

"That building is almost never rented out unless somebody is visiting the village so you don't really need to worry, not to mention you get to move into my apartment! It's much cozier," Akina said and Sakura felt a sweat drop roll down her head. "Look I know it's sudden and all…And I know I'm shoving this on you but there is really no one else to turn to…God I feel selfish."

Sakura gaped at Akina because if she had to name the most unselfish person in her life Akina took the gold. She was always looking out for Sakura, made room for her, and always put up with her troubled personal life and not once had she done something for Akina in return. Plus, although Akina acted it, she was much more nervous than she let on about asking people things.

"Of course I'll do it!" Sakura said and they heard a shout behind them and turned to see Killer Bee taking off after them.

"Bee!" They shouted in unison as he failed to slow and Akina shoved Sakura from the way, causing her to almost fall on her face but she rolled at the last second. She turned to see Bee collide painfully with the white haired woman but he somehow turned fast enough in mid air so that he ended up flat, stretched out on his back under her.

Akina's side was a little bruised and she grimaced as she sat up, Bee instantly looking her up and down frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said hysterically as he looked at her and she held up her arms to calm him, Sakura making her way over.

"I'm fine," Akina cooed and touched Bee's face, making the Jinchuriki pause in his stride as she kissed him lightly. It lasted a few seconds and Akina pulled back to nuzzle into his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist and he lowered his arms to her waist as well. He blushed when he saw Sakura behind Akina with a devious grin on her face.

"Uh…Hi, Sakura," he coughed and pushed his face into Akina's neck to hide his rust colored cheeks and Akina giggled against his shoulder at his blush.

"Hello Bee," Sakura purred as she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the two of them cuddle, people sometimes stopping to look. "You bastards got a problem!" Sakura roared as she looked at them, fists clenching and they scurried away…Akina and Bee blushing at this point.

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

Takeshi jumped into a clearing - wearing a large black pack - the air jetting around him as he looked around with wide eyes and made sure he wasn't being followed till he booked it into a bramble bush. The bushes he sped through rustled before he jumped back into the canopy above with a rush of leaves and then down onto a rocky crag, the ravine below was long and deep.

Takeshi nodded and proceeded to jump down and dodged onto a long rock jutting out from the cliff side and looked down into a cavern. Nodding and giving a long and loud whistle he heard a shuffling from inside before a kunai was thrown out at him and he dodged it, a flurry of wind coming out after him and he jumped above, spiraling to land on the rock again.

"It's me! Shisou!" And a boy with dark blue hair and silver roots came out of the cavern with wide eyes and he smiled; the two of them running forward, meeting to bump fists.

"Takeshi! Can't believe you found me! Took you long enough though." And he eyed the pack the other boy had making Takeshi smirk.

"Here," and he handed out the knapsack, Shisou taking it and opening it with a watering mouth. He proceeded to down the rice balls and energy drink, feeling himself fill back up with the power he had lost.

"Thanks," he said, handing the pack back to Takeshi and slapping his stomach with both hands while he sat on the ground. "That was good…" Takeshi sat next to him and smirked, one leg folded at the knee while the other lay out straight. His right arm rested on his bent leg and the other supported his body as he watched Shisou.

"Your clues weren't easy man," Takeshi grumbled, "You may want to lighten up a bit with the mind games next time."

Shisou nodded, "sorry. I tried to think about things that nobody that our group could think up so that those C and Darui guys couldn't find us."

Takeshi nodded, and drank one of the energy drinks in the pack before looking at Shisou, "yeah those two drive me nuts sometimes." Shisou shrugged his shoulders, "and they want me to start wearing the Hidden Cloud headband."

Shisou's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "are you serious?" Takeshi nodded grimly and Shisou just had one word to say, "Wow."

S-s-s-S-s-s-S

A was sitting at his desk and he heard a knock from outside, his head and eyes staying focused on the paper before him he grunted, "come in!" There was a click as the door slid open and he kept his head turned down but turned his eyes up to glance at the intruder before stopping altogether and looking up. His mouth went dry, breath becoming labored, and his chest hammered in his chest when he saw what lay before him.

Sakura was in a skin tight black dress that ran down to her ankles but two long splits ran up to her hips, her creamy thighs exposed to his gaze and he felt his tongue become dry as his eyes raked up to her chest. Her breasts bulged in the corset like top of the upper part of the dress and his chest clenched, his pants starting to become a little more confined as she stepped towards him.

Sakura watched him, her heels clacking over the floor as she made her way to him, careful to sway her hips and lick her lips, causing him to gulp loudly. Her hands ran along her sides to highlight her curves as she smiled at him sweetly and Akina's words echoed to her: _"The thing about a guy like A is that you need to stop letting him initiate it."_

"Are you okay A?" Her voice was like silk as she made her way around the desk and sat on the edge, her thigh coming into view as he leaned back, swallowing saliva that wasn't in his mouth as he felt the tendons in his neck strain. He nodded slowly and Sakura's lips seemed to glisten in the light filtering through the window behind him as she sat up and slid her knee between his legs.

He seemed to be slipping under her and Sakura wanted that, she wanted to feel him against her and know that he was the one trapped under her. She wanted to feel him cry out and ask for what she had to give, beg for it: _"You need to show a little dominance so that you don't end up feeling used."_

Her knee brushed the bulge in his pants and he took a deep breath through his nose and watched those lips – so close to his – open as she breathed her question over his features. "Are you sure?" The top of Sakura's breasts pressed against the upper part of his chest and he breathed deeply, eyes ready to roll into the back of his head as he shook his head.

"No?" She purred – sounding innocent – as her other leg slid in on the other side of her leg and her lips moved up to his ear. A's hands moved up to grip her hips as her breasts pressed against his neck. "Then what's wrong A?" She whispered as her hands played into his hair, rubbing as she licked the shell of his ear and his hands moved to grip her rear end and press her to him, their skin separated only by her dress. She could feel his heat, the ridges of muscle moving against her and she bit his earlobe and he ground his body against hers.

Sakura heard him groan and almost did herself but knew that would be as good as giving in, her fingers moving down to grip his shoulders as she kissed him, biting his lower lip. He groaned and she opened her mouth so their tongues could dance together, and he knotted his with hers. Her finger nails dug into the skin of his shoulders while his labored breathing through his nose made Sakura want to smile but she suppressed it. He tasted of spices and that musk that was all his own, making her want to devour him and she did, her right hand grabbing him by the back of the head and roughly jerking his head back to meet her lips.

He growled at the rough treatment but enjoyed it, groaning into the taste of strawberry and sweetness that was her flavor. They gasped and broke free of the others lips, breathing deep and staring at the other. Jade and black met as their lips met again and this time he entered her mouth, ravaging her with his tongue till her knee gave a particularly hard rub against his crotch and he groaned loudly.

"_But how do I resist?"_

The Raikage was powerless and tried to pull her hips down so that she sat in his lap but she released him and stepped away. He sat there shocked as she turned and walked away, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong A." She murmured and made her way to the door, her hips swaying and she could hear his heavy breathing from across the room.

_Control._

"Where the hell are you going?" He growled and she stopped when she opened the door, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk.

"Home," she whispered and stepped out with a clack of heels, his pride forever damage, and in her hand.


	15. Chapter 21

Sorry this took so long…I've been catching up on my sleep lately. Next to be updated is The Hot-Blooded Habunero!

Chapter 20 – This Means War! Raikage vs. Sakura!

He was dumbstruck really, she had the nerve to make a fool of him in his own office…It just didn't compute. Sakura had come inside wearing something that made the Raikage aroused just by a glance and now he was almost fully erect from her just being in his lap. He grabbed his thigh and let his teeth grind, growing more irritated by the moment, her touch lingering over his chest, thighs, lips and he felt like he was drowning in it.

Her scent was still in his nose and he groaned when his length twitched against the tendons of his thighs, walking quickly from his office and into his apartment. When she'd left he'd been too stunned to go after her so now he had no source of relief and it was like a flood gate was building and yet there was no release to the confines. A's skin prickled, body tensing and he growled to himself…There was no way she was going to win and he went into his bathroom to take a very cold shower.

He hissed when the water touched his shaft, running down it as he leaned against the shower wall using his forearms. A grunted and finally it fell between his thighs and he lifted a hand to run over his brow in irritation because he could still feel those fingers on his chest. Ignoring the torturous desire to go claim her wherever she was he washed himself off and was panting by the time he was done, his skin raw in some places from rubbing.

When he finally stepped out he made sure to slick back his hair like usual before making his way into his room and pulling on his boxers. It was almost like a declaration of war really and he would more than oblige to her little invitation…He growled and laid down, running his hand through his hair one more time before chuckling to himself.

A stretched, his muscles becoming taut for a fraction of a second before he sank back into his bed, and his eyes closed slowly. One arm was thrown above his head and the other over his chest, breathing labored as he fell into a deep sleep…

**The Next Morning, the Sage's Rest…**

Sakura paced down the hallway of the apartment building, shifting a few boxes around in a closet before grabbing a few others and settling them along the wall. Akina's hotel was a little messy so Sakura was finding room in the oddest of places, getting rid of some unwanted junk and some moldy furniture.

_I wonder if I can burn some of this stuff in the back._ Sakura thought as she grabbed another box and then stepped down the stairs, unable to see in front of herself she carefully made her way down into the lobby.

Her toes touched the middle of the stairs she stopped and then cried out when she fell forward, the boxes clattering around on the floor but she was jerked from face planting onto the floor by something wrapping around her waist. She stared at the floor, less than a centimeter in front of her eyes, and blinked several times, "huh?"

Sakura turned her head slowly to see the Raikage holding her and then he jerked her suddenly against his form, the rock hard muscles almost as painful as the floor. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, her arms up against his abdomen and her eyes level with the middle of his chest. "You alright?" His tone was low and his abdomen rumbled with his growl and she inwardly gulped when she heard him speak in that tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she whispered as she looked down at the floor and blushed. She tugged away from him and noticed that he was wearing a normal black shirt and pants along with his usual ninja sandals, his Kage hat and cloak missing in action. His hair was slicked back as usual and when his dark eyes raked over her body she felt naked almost, as if her whole body was open to him.

"Need some help?" He asked and bent over, scooping up all the boxes in his arms with ease, and being able to see her as well. They barely took up any space in his grasp and she nodded.

"Yeah that would uh…Be great…Thanks. I'll just grab some stuff from upstairs," she said and climbed them in record time, hearing him shuffle out the door. Sakura gasped and panted when she was back on the third floor, gulping when she heard his footsteps coming up to her location.

_Bastard is doing this on purpose! Oh gods…I'm not ready for this! Damnit! No…Pull it together Sakura…Just pretend not to be bothered…_ A came up the stairs and she watched the muscles under his tight shirt move as he rolled his shoulder, the tendons roiling against the cloth.

_Yeah…Right,_ Sakura inwardly groaned as she bent over to grab another box, A standing right behind her and as she stood back up she felt her backside rub against his thigh. Her hair spiked up and crimson painted her cheeks when he gave a slight rumble, his mouth next to her ear as he spoke to her.

"Tell me what to do Cherry Blossom," he whispered and she felt her whole face drop and her eyes widen in surprise. She tried to pretend it didn't bother her that she could feel each and every little movement he did while he was behind her, each muscle moving against her sensitive back. His thighs were literally against her backside and she gulped when he moved slightly against her, the cloth of his pants rubbing the back of her thighs from where her shorts rode up.

"Those boxes over there need to be moved," she whispered back and wondered why she'd done that. It was as if she was worried that someone would hear them and she could almost feel his smirk when he moved to the right to grab the boxes, his heat and body leaving hers. Sakura almost ran down the stairs and out back, sitting the box down and panting, sweat rolling down her face.

_Pull it together Sakura! You can do this!_ She encouraged herself as he followed not far behind, five boxes in his arms which he sat down as she walked quickly back inside. A followed at his own nonchalant pace behind her, his hands in his pockets as he watched her move. Sakura made her way back upstairs with the Raikage close behind and reached up to another shelf, her fingers feeling along the edge of it she felt him suddenly against her back.

"Let me," he growled and that rumble against her back made her shiver, watching his arms stretch around her head and above it, the back of her head against the front of his chest. Her backside rubbed more than just his thighs and she gasped when she felt his crotch give a slight grind against her as he pulled the box down. "You alright?" A asked as he sat the box down next to her feet, his face nearly even with her nether regions.

"Yeah," she said in a low voice and Inner Sakura was screaming, "_**You know exactly what you're doing! Don't you, you bastard!**_" And Sakura watched him stand and clap his hands together, eyes turning to trace over her face as he stood there.

A's hand reached for her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek and she looked taken aback, "got something there." He said in a low tone to match hers and he leaned forward, lips brushing the place his thumb had traveled. "Anything else you need?" His voice was husky and her breath hitched suddenly when she heard him, eyes closing briefly.

"Uh, well I-" she started but was suddenly pressed against the wall by the Raikage who claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms instinctively found his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist and his right leg coming up in between hers. Their mouths opened and tongues mingled in a dance they knew too well, tastes and scents flooding their senses as they ground their bodies together.

A had meant to torture her a bit longer but as he smelled her hair the scent of her arousal filled his nostrils and made him see stars for a few moments. Giving a growl like a beast his arms un-wound from around her waist and his hands gripped her hips, pulling her against him and making her gasp. She was too much, her skin was just so soft and her body was just too good, her lips tasting of strawberries and her own unique flavor.

Her whole form flooded his senses and he couldn't stand it, he wanted whatever she did to him to stop, but he knew it would never be enough. A still wanted her, still wanted her taste and body to fill him and his need, drown him in her essence and the love he knew she had for him. She'd said she loved him hadn't she? His lips journeyed down her neck, sucking and nibbling around as she moaned, eyes fluttering.

A had to remind himself this was punishment but with the growing erection he was getting he wondered who was supposed to be getting the one being tortured. This was to teach her a lesson but that became second nature…All he wanted was this.

A's hands made their way down and gripped the cheeks of her backside; grinding her against his length which was thickening and hardening the more he took her in.

Sakura gasped and moaned when she felt his rough palms grab her and she felt her skin prickle from the warmth his hands gave. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, and she cried out when his lips found her neck. Sakura felt herself becoming wet and she gulped, eyes glazed over as her hands went down his chest and her chakra infused fingers played over the muscles there.

He growled against her collar bone, his teeth leaving a rather nice purple welt there and Sakura inwardly wanted him to mark her. She remembered their first night together, his teeth leaving a nice purple bruise on her neck and she almost needed that, felt the desire course through her. His chest rubbed against hers and it was all forgotten as their lips met again and her hands found their way under his shirt while his clenched around her backside.

Sakura found the buds on his chest, chakra infused fingers rubbing them and he suddenly gasped and released her mouth to moan. His eyes were half lidded like hers and dazed, their bodies becoming sweaty as her hair plastered to her brow.

They watched the other and then suddenly A released her, leaving her to fall on her bum on the floor. She watched him leave with wide eyes, pink on her cheeks and her hands on the ground as she followed his retreating back with her eyes.

She was too stunned for words and as she heard the door slam downstairs she pulled her knees against her chest and felt a shudder wrack her form. Tears threatened her eyes but she ignored them, whipping them away quickly and sniffling to herself as she looked down at her feet on the floor. Sakura didn't know how long she sat there with her chin resting on her crossed arms which sat on top of her knees.

_I suppose this is what I get,_ she thought as she stood up slowly, suddenly feeling rather cold. The shadows played across the floor as she sat there but slowly stood, her fingers playing over the boxes as she shifted them out. Once there was a small mountain of cardboard in the back she walked upstairs again and flopped down on her bed.

The sun faded from the sky and she grunted into her pillow in annoyance, "I'm an idiot."

S-s-S-s-S-s-S-s-S

The Raikage took deep breaths as he made his way back to his apartment, feeling his length stretch his pants and rub against its confines. He needed release…And he needed it now. But guilt was squishing his arousal, making his vision blur and anger to form underneath the surface of his skin. _Damnit!_ He thought as he smashed his fist into a wall of his bedroom, causing a crater to appear.

Running a hand through his hair he paced around the room in irritation, feeling a sense of almost helplessness fill him; he'd left her wanting. She probably thought he'd gotten off or something on that, he treated her like a whore or something! Grumbling to himself he wondered what to do, how he should make up for his blunder.

Why did he stoop to her level?

S-s-S-s-S-s-S

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next…4-5 chapters…


End file.
